


The Pack

by Coolbeanzed



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Scott, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Bottom Isaac, Bottom Isaac Lahey, Boyfriends, Fluff, Gay, Gay Sex, Love, M/M, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, So much smut, Top Derek, omg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 20:36:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 52,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19893979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coolbeanzed/pseuds/Coolbeanzed
Summary: Derek Hale rescued Isaac Lahey, and for that he will always be grateful. It’s only natural that his feelings of admiration turned into something far more complex over time.Their relationship is, however, the very least of their problems. With larger, stronger packs beginning to surround their territory, disharmony amongst the ranks and new enemies to fight; will Isaac even get the chance to confess?This story will have similar but different plot elements to the show so be aware I’m putting my own twist on it - there will be a lot of smut ^_^ ENJOY!!





	1. Chapter 1

It was a freezing cold night when Derek Hale first approached him. He was sat on the edge of the sidewalk, hunched over his knees in the pouring rain. He was shivering, traumatised, trying not to think about the events that had led to him running away from home. As Derek approached slowly, Isaac had felt sure he was going to beat him up - Isaac didn’t look up further than his heavy black boots and jeans covering muscled legs - afraid that if he did, a fight would ensue. But then the man sat next to him, on the cold, wet ground and spoke to him instead. The hope he offered him on that dark night saved his life, and when he offered him the bite - Isaac grabbed the opportunity desperately. The opportunity to not feel weak anymore; to not be terrified of everyone, of his father. The opportunity to be part of a pack, to not be bullied by anyone in school - or be able to handle himself if they tried. It was too tempting an offer to refuse, and Derek was nothing but supportive and kind throughout. Isaac finally felt like he’d found his family.

It was for that reason, the feeling that Derek had been his saviour, that he couldn’t understand why Scott refused to join the pack, to follow and obey Derek as the alpha he now was. He admired Derek so much; his complete loyalty, his utter selflessness, bravery, kindness, sharp wit, total control over his wolf instincts, his skills in combat and his utter ferocity. It therefore made complete sense when he realised he’d fallen deeply in love with him. However, he knew he wouldn’t be able to hide it, so he began avoiding his alpha - something which caused him physical pain; symptoms akin to an illness, and caused Derek to feel concerned about the security of his small wolf pack.

“Isaac! You ok?” Scott’s voice pulled Isaac back to the present and he realised he was next up to take a shot in lacrosse practise. His stomach cramped up and he was sweating profusely. He ran to the side of the field, vomiting hard. While the others mocked him, Scott rushed over and helped him back into the locker room where Derek was waiting for them.

“What’s wrong with him?!” Scott asked, terrified. Derek removed the sick teen’s helmet and Isaac flinched away from him weakly. He’d never done that, even on the first night they met and Derek frowned - he looked hurt - that just made Isaac feel even worse, and he refused to look at him.

“Isaac - look at me.” Isaac ignored him.

“ISAAC! LOOK. AT. ME!” Derek roared, eyes flashing red, fangs protruding aggressively. Isaac couldn’t resist the command of his alpha and he flinched back harder, his eyes snapping up to meet Derek’s of their own volition.

“What’s wrong? Talk to me. You’ve been avoiding me for weeks- I haven’t seen you since the last full moon.” Isaac’s face crumpled and he leant forwards into his hands, utterly defeated.

“I can’t...tell you.”

“Why not?”

“Because it’s...humiliating.” He admitted quietly.

“I’ll leave you alone, let you have some privacy.” Isaac was beyond grateful to his peer who returned to the field. But now he was left alone with Derek, and that was somehow worse.

“Isaac please talk to me, I’m concerned.”

“I’ve been avoiding you because I didn’t want you to find out...I didn’t want you to realise.”

“Realise what?”

“That I....have a...stupid thing for you...and it’s...really difficult to be around you.” Derek was surprised at the admission - why it was a surprise, Isaac could not fathom.

“Oh. I’m - I’m sorry, I had no idea.” Isaac couldn’t tell if he felt awkward or disappointed by Derek’s surprised but unshaken demeanour. Had he hoped it would cause earthquakes between them? He didn’t know.

“Really?”

“I mean...I noticed your pulse generally raced a bit, but I thought you were still afraid of me. I thought you’d been avoiding me because you found another pack, Isaac. I had no idea. Look...you know it doesn’t change anything, right? It’s ok.” Isaac nodded sadly, it was like a punch to the gut.

“Thanks.” Derek swallowed.

“Ok. Just....don’t avoid me ok? It’s not healthy...I don’t want you getting sick again. You feeling better?” He put his hand on Isaac’s neck, the touch almost made him whimper, it was so pleasant after so long without him. Derek saw him suppress it, saw the colour return to the teen’s face as the contact went on.

“I’m ok now. Thanks.” Isaac shrugged him off gently.

“Ok...I’ll see you after school - I...I want to talk to you.” Isaac sighed but nodded, returning to the field before he did anything else embarrassing.

Scott was amazed by how much better Isaac suddenly looked. He’d have to find out what was happening from Derek, or some other way.

Derek paced in his apartment that he now shared with Isaac and his uncle. The situation had suddenly become a lot more complex, living together suddenly felt awkward, not appropriate like it had done when he’d first moved in. When he returned from school, Derek had no idea what he was going to say until he said it. ‘Go with your gut, Derek, go with your gut, don’t overthink it.’ He kept telling himself. Isaac was looking at him with anxiously wide eyes and his jaw and fingers twitched nervously.

“I want you to be comfortable in my pack, Isaac. I...I was going to try something but I can’t - you live with me now, you’re seventeen, I’m responsible for you.” Isaac swallowed.

“Uh...what were you going to try?” Derek sighed.

“I was going to kiss you. Just to see how it went.”

“Meaning...you’re not totally...one hundred percent repulsed by the idea?” He asked hopefully, nervously, eyes wide. Derek chuckled at him.

“No. I’m not.” Isaac smiled a little and exhaled a shaky laugh in spite of himself.

“But I can’t do that, Isaac - you’re my responsibility, you’re in my pack and you’re not 18.”

“No, I’m seventeen - to be eighteen in like two months - how does that mean anything?” Derek sighed.

“I don’t know, I just feel that it should.”

“Wolves in the same pack have...whatever, ‘relations,’ all the time, no?” Derek couldn’t argue that point and tilted his head in a reluctant nod. Isaac approached him slowly.

“So that’s not a problem either...so...why don’t you just...try it? Like you said...see what happens?” Derek couldn’t fight his smile. When he wanted to, once he’d overcome his nerves, Isaac Lahey was a very accomplished seducer. His voice softened and lowered, he lowered his head submissively and his eyes dragged all over Derek from head to toe.

“And what if I don’t feel anything for you? I haven’t kissed a man before, what if I’m not interested in you?” Isaac sighed, head tilting back a little in the way that it so often did - a small gesture which Derek found irritatingly attractive.

“I’d rather know you’re not than be unsure for the rest of the time I’m in your pack.” Derek sighed as he stepped closer, officially in his personal space now. He was surprise by the beta’s boldness - he’d been so timid of so many things, so sensitive in so many ways, and yet since he’d been turned he fought almost without fear, and he clearly wasn’t afraid to do this either. That reassured Derek and he reached out for the space between Isaac’s shoulder and neck, tracing the soft skin on his collarbone with his thumb. He heard the teen’s breath hitch and he smirked.

“I’m not as delicate as you think I am.” Isaac murmured quietly. Derek met his eyes.

“I know that.” He leant in slowly, watching Isaac’s eyes flutter shut and his lips part slightly, watching the blood rush to his cheeks. He was beautiful, not in the same way women were - but Derek was starting to think that wasn’t a bad thing. When he caught Isaac’s lips with his own the teen slid his hands up Derek’s back. The sensation nearly made Derek’s claws spring out - he hadn’t been with anyone in a long time; the only contact he was accustomed to was fighting, pain - soft touches like that felt almost alien to him. When they parted, Isaac looked like he’d taken a drug, and Derek could empathise completely. 

“Well?” Isaac breathed a little shakily, dragging his bottom lip through his teeth.

“I...think one is a little hard to judge from.” A little smirk pulled at the teen’s lips.

“Oh yeah? Maybe a second one just to be sure?” Derek liked the cocky tone Isaac’s voice took and nodded.

“Mm-hmm.” Isaac looped his arms around Derek’s neck as they kissed the second time, tongues meeting and lips moving passionately. Derek pulled him against him by his narrow waist so hard that Isaac knew there would be bruises - he wanted to be bruised, it meant there would be evidence that it hadn’t been just another of his heated dreams. 

They breathed heavily when they parted again, foreheads together. Derek leant back, holding the teen at arm’s length.

“What do we do now?” Isaac asked, unsure.

“Whatever we want.” The devilish glint in his eye wasn’t expected and Isaac laughed nervously.

“Whatever you want.” Derek said softer, kissing his neck. Isaac pushed him back by his hips gently.

“Sorry I- I have a sensitive neck you’re kinda....you know...” Derek chuckled at him and his inability to express how aroused he was becoming.

“That was kind of the point.” Isaac rubbed the back of his neck self-consciously as he laughed again.

“There’s no rush, for anything. Doesn’t have to happen at all.” Isaac swallowed.

“I don’t want you to be...waiting around for me.” Derek sighed and stepped forwards, rubbing his tense shoulders firmly.

“It’s not like I’ve got a queue in line, Isaac. I won’t rush you into anything. Now go on- I know you’ve got studying to do, and I’ve got to go see Scott again.” He slapped his ass as he walked away and the fierce red that spread across his cheeks was incredibly gratifying. Derek sat back on the table and was surprised by how hard he was himself; Isaac was going to be a very interesting new development in his life.


	2. Chapter 2

Isaac regretted his decision - he’d wanted Derek for so long and he could’ve had him in every way he wanted - WHY hadn’t he pushed for more to happen? He was so cross with himself that he ended up daydreaming during lacrosse practise, his claws tearing through his gloves and into his palms as he berated himself. He only realised when Scott bumped into him with his shoulder and whispered at him to stop before anyone saw.

“Are you ok?” Scott asked once they were back in the locker room changing.

“Yeah I’m fine, just wasn’t concentrating.”

“What happened the other day with Derek? You went from really sick to fine in like a minute.”

“I...don’t really know. I gotta get to my geography class, see you later.” Scott huffed and headed to his next class, resolving that no matter if Allison wanted to see him after school or not - he’d go and see Derek and talk to him.

That afternoon, a body was found outside the school. Pinned to a tree by a spear, the boy who wasn’t a student at Beacon High, was tall and well built - but even so, his body was about two feet off the ground. Someone had picked him up, slammed him against the tree and driven the spear through his chest and deep into the wood...in broad daylight.

“How is this possible, how did no one see?” Deputy Parrish asked the Sheriff grimly.

“....I think someone did.” He stepped back and pointed at the patch of ground he’d been examining. A smudge in the blood that had pooled and coagulated around the base of the tree suggested that someone had rushed up to the teenager, maybe to check if he was alive - and then had fled, leaving a trail of bloody footprints that was eventually lost in the damp, overgrown grass.

“Do we know who that is?” Stiles asked his best friend as they looked on at the gruesome scene. Scott shook his head, concerned frown across his face.

“I don’t recognise him- but it’s probably important that he was killed here at our school, even if he wasn’t a student here.”

“Can you smell anything, is he a werewolf?” Scott tried but shook his head.

“I can’t tell, too many scents and too much blood. I’ve gotta go see Derek, talk to you later. See what you can get from your dad!!”

Derek stood at his desk mapping out the latest information he’d received from Peter on locations of other wolf packs in the surrounding states. His uncle had been desperate to redeem himself since his killing spree ending with Kate Argent, and so Derek had sent him off to find other packs they didn’t yet know of rather than doing it himself. After all, it kept Peter out of his hair meaning he’d be less irritated, and have Isaac to himself as often as he wanted. Scott burst in just as he was positioning the last pin.

“Hey...what’s wrong?”

“Couple things. One - whats going on with Isaac at the moment, should I be worried? And two - this.” He approached and held up his phone. Derek zoomed in on the picture, and the look of horrified realisation that crossed his features did not comfort Scott whatsoever.

“What? You know him? Or who did it?”

“I have a suspicion. There used to be-“

“Can you tell me about Isaac first?” Derek sighed.

“He’s fine.” Scott shook his head and raised his eyebrows.

“That’s it? That’s all I get?”

“Yep.” Scott huffed angrily and gestured back to his phone.

“Fine, tell me about this.” Derek explained about a killer who had caused mayhem in the town when he was a child. He’d either been killed himself, died, stopped killing or moved to another location because the murders had suddenly stopped and he’d never heard about similar killings again. Until now.

“Do you think it’s human?” Derek shrugged.

“Hard to say....but it seems unlikely. Send that photo to me, I’ll see what I can dig up - in the mean time you should ask Deaton.” Scott nodded and sent the text.

Stiles sidled up to his dads office late that evening only for Parrish to stop him before he went inside.  
“Your dad told me to keep an eye out, said you’d come here - you can’t be here Stiles, you should go home.”

“Oh come on, Jordan, I just wanna know what school he went to and if the spear was cause of death or if that was after.” Jordan sighed, and Stiles wondered to himself if they taught that hands-on-hips-with-a-face-of-disapproval look at the police academy. 

“He went to Devenford Prep. And...yes, it was.” Stiles nodded.

“Any leads on a suspect or the eyewitness yet?”

“Go home, Stiles!” Stiles pulled a pleading, angelic face.

“Not yet. Go home.”

“Ok I’m gone - thank you!” He ran out and Jordan huffed in irritation as the door swung open and slammed behind him.

Isaac swallowed thickly as he approached the loft and reached for the door handle. His heart pounded at the anticipation of what was about to happen and it took him several minutes to muster the courage to go inside. His ears strained to hear any noise. Nothing. Derek wasn’t home.

He flopped onto the couch with a loud huff, burying his face on the pillows, embarrassed at how badly he’d fallen for his alpha.  
“Girl trouble?” Isaac jumped at the unexpected voice and fell off the couch, scrambling to his feet quickly to see an amused Peter walking down the stairs.

“Oh...hi...no...”

“Boy trouble, then?” Isaac’s eyes darted to the side as he shook qhis head, Peter raised his eyebrows and tilted his head to the side, still smiling knowingly.

“Maybe.” Isaac admitted quietly.

“There’s nothing wrong with that, you know.”

“Yeah, thanks, I don’t need ‘the talk’ from you.” He slumped back down on the plush furniture, crossing his arms and scowling.

“When will you people trust me again?”

“When you don’t act so devious all the time.” Peter sat down next to him, Isaac subtly shifted away, putting more distance between them discreetly - but it didn’t go unnoticed.

“Well Derek’s out so, why don’t you just talk to me? You’re obviously down about this mystery man.” Isaac rubbed his eyes wearily. It was not a good idea. But Peter had been trying so hard to get back into everyone’s good books. Especially Derek’s. And he was generally full of advice, and it generally seemed pretty good. Peter saw him give in before he said anything and he turned more to face him, placing his arm on the back of the couch and looking at him expectantly.

“So what’s the problem? Is it someone from school and you’re afraid to tell him?” Isaac shook his head.

“No, he...he knows.” Peter nodded.

“So...he doesn’t feel the same way?”

“No I mean...he’s into me too. He probably doesn’t like me as much but... he’s into me too.” Peter pulled an incredulous expression.

“So, what’s the problem?”

“I just...don’t see how it’s gonna work out...or if he wants...what I want.”

“What do you want?” He asked, stroking one finger across Isaac’s shoulder before leaning back on his hand. Isaac shrugged.

“Not...not just hookups, I guess.”

“Well that’s fair. If you really care for this guy you don’t want him to be taking advantage of that.” Isaac nodded sadly.

“I don’t think he would intentionally but...he may not realise what he’s doing....how much I like him.”

“Well you can either just fuck him and see how it goes,” Peter smirked at the flushed skin across Isaac’s cheeks, “..tell him how you feel or...don’t risk the hurt, I guess.” Isaac nodded thoughtfully.

“That’s true. Thanks.” Peter nodded and clapped his shoulder, rising to his feet.

“I know no one trusts me yet but - I’m not the enemy, if you want help or advice, I’m here.” Isaac offered him a small smile, and Peter left him alone.

When Isaac woke up the next day he realised he’d fallen asleep on the couch waiting for Derek to return home. His stomach twisted into knots as he thought about why he hadn’t returned. Was he in danger? Was he hurt? Or....maybe he’d spent the night with someone. Had it been a man or a woman? The teen took a scalding hot shower then turned it all the way to the coldest setting to give himself a shock, and distract himself from his paranoid thoughts.

Stiles sighed when he got up that morning and saw his dad slumped in his chair asleep, surrounded by files.  
“Dad...dad...you gotta get dressed for work. I’m off to school.” The sheriff woke slowly and thanked his son wearily for not letting him oversleep. Stiles fought off worry as he pulled on his hoodie and grabbed his keys. He was about to leave when he realised it was the perfect time to get a decent look at the case files.

The victim was 15 year old Brett Talbot, student at Devenford Prep and county lacrosse player. Good grades, no criminal record, no known enemies or stalkers or disgruntled family members. He lived with both parents and his sister. Stiles frowned at the useless information. Nothing. He looked at the crime scene photos and took pictures of them as well as the autopsy report on his phone to go over with his friends.

Lydia pulled a face when he pulled out the photos as they ate lunch together.  
“Really? While we eat?”

“Come on, it’s important! We should all be used to this crap by now anyway.”

“No claw marks or bite wounds...” Scott observed.

“Yep. And no defensive wounds - so he didn’t fight with whoever this person was.”

“Thought he was picked up and slammed against the tree?”

“He was, but there wasn’t a struggle before that. So either he trusted whoever it was, or...”

“..or he didn’t get a chance to fight.” Allison finished for him, looking at the pictures intently.

“Exactly. So who has the strength to do that?”

“This isn’t a werewolf thing but...it’s probably not a human, either.” Scott concluded. Stiles nodded in agreement.

“That spear isn’t exactly a blunt instrument - it’s really ornate and has had a lot of metalwork done on it. Not just anyone can do that - it was either made specially, or bought; in which case it would’ve been expensive. See if you can find where it’s from, and look up the symbols on it, that might help. Allison we’ve got to get to art before that annoying girl Maisie so she can’t take our space again.” Lydia instructed concisely and dragged the brunette away with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! What do you think so far?! I’d love some feedback! <3


	3. Chapter 3

Derek returned home around midnight three days later. He allowed himself to look in on Isaac, knocking on his door so quietly even a werewolf’s ears wouldn’t hear. The teen was asleep and looked pale and troubled. Derek stepped in and then stepped back, debating which side of the door he should be on when he closed it. He really should just leave. He should’ve left.

Isaac woke up when weight dipped the mattress and he blinked blearily to see Derek sitting on the edge of his bed.

“Hi.” Isaac mumbled happily, voice fogged by sleep and he sat up a little. Derek smiled and fought the urge to touch the teen’s messy curls.

“Hey. Sorry to wake you.”

“That’s ok. Are you alright?” He nodded.

“Went to see someone about who the murderer could be.”

“How’d it go?”

“We can talk about that with Scott and the others tomorrow.” Isaac nodded.

“So you didn’t come here to tell me about that, then?” Derek chuckled and finally reached out to smooth Isaac’s sleep-messed hair.

“No, I didn’t.” He held the side of his face and ducked down to kiss him slowly. Isaac’s hands coming up round his back made heat curl in his stomach and he chuckled, leaning back when he pulled him harder - trying to pull Derek down on top of him.

“I also didn’t come in here expecting that.”

“Expecting what? We’re just kissing.” Derek sighed and smiled at Isaac’s cheeky, cocky grin in spite of himself. He shrugged off his jacket and shoes and straddled the teen’s hips, stretching out on top of him as they kissed. He could practically feel Isaac’s heart pounding and he could definitely feel the growing hardness through his thin boxers. He sucked at his neck while pinning his long arms above his neck, Isaac moaned quietly, eyes a fierce gold when Derek pulled back slightly.

“You need to learn more control.” He teased equally about his werewolf characteristics showing through, and his erection. Isaac flushed and kissed Derek hard, biting his lip in revenge, loving how easily Derek pinned him in place and made him feel completely controlled.

“There’s no need - you can control me easily.” Derek growled - Isaac knew how to push his buttons, make him feel strong and powerful, stroke his ego.

“Don’t flatter me, it won’t work.” Isaac raised an eyebrow.

“Won’t it?” Derek was hard and it hadn’t gone unnoticed. Isaac began to fight against him, trying to flip them over - control the alpha. All it took was a firmer grip and a growl and Isaac was subdued. He gave in and smiled around his fangs.

“See? It wasn’t flattery.” Derek kissed him fiercely and would pull back every now and then to see Isaac’s increasingly aroused and desperate expression. He snarled and tore Derek’s t-shirt from his body, the alpha just smirked and pinned his hands again. Isaac whined and writhed underneath him, moaning loudly when he ground his hips down against the teen’s crotch.

He eventually gave in and flipped them over, Isaac looked surprised.

“Take your clothes off.” Isaac smirked and crawled back off the bed, standing tall and undressing slowly. He was a tease and with his long, lean body he knew how good he looked stripping his clothes off slowly, so he made a show of it in the hopes of making Derek a little more impatient. His alpha watched him with such concentration that his gaze was almost palpable, caressing his body everywhere he looked. He shoved his jeans off and leant back against the headboard, touching himself unabashedly. Isaac’s heart pounded as he took in the sight and he swallowed thickly when he removed the last article of clothing.

“Fuck- come here.” Derek reached out for him and pulled him onto his lap, kissing him desperately. Isaac forgot about everything - his fear, his cockiness, his worries about when this would happen again, his nerves, performance anxiety - it all just flew out of his head. 

Derek was rough but somehow gentle - he pushed his body right to the edge but not enough to cause him pain as he prepared him, frequently spitting onto his fingers and applying more lube and only stopping their kisses once to tell Isaac to relax. 

Isaac bit into Derek’s shoulder as he thrusted into him hard and unrelenting, providing him with sensations and pleasure he had never experienced. That just spurred the alpha on to fuck him harder.

Isaac collapsed over the bed when he came, Derek had him standing bent over and he crawled on top of him and continued to thrust into him until he was finished too. They laid together, still connected, for a long time after they’d caught their breath. Derek eventually climbed to his feet and pulled a floppy, boneless Isaac into the shower.

Isaac wasn’t sure of himself when they came out of the bathroom - he should probably go back to his bedroom...? Derek didn’t give him chance to worry or second guess himself when he followed him out and pulled him by his hand once more back into his room to sleep with him.

Derek was plotting out points on his map of the region the next morning when Peter sauntered up to him, and looked over his shoulder.

“What’s this?”

“I’ll explain when everyone’s here.” Peter lingered annoyingly, so Derek straightened up and turned to face him.

“What?”

“What?” His faux innocence was too exaggerated to be a genuine deception and Derek glared at him.

“I’m sorry I suppose I’m a little....embarrassed after learning of yours and young, young Isaac’s....antics.” He chose and spoke his words deliberately with a meaningful look in his eyes and that little smirk playing across his lips and Derek swallowed, looking away in shame.

“Now now, don’t you be embarrassed as well or we’ll never be able to discuss this-“

“Shut up.” He returned to the map and Peter sighed.

“I’m sorry. So how long has this been going on?”

“It hasn’t.”

“Hmm....not what Isaac told me.” Derek’s head snapped towards him quickly and Peter stifled a smirk.

“He told you about us?”

“So this been going on for some time, then?” Derek huffed angrily into the air and Peter’s spine tingled with glee. This was going to be fun.

Isaac and Scott raced one another back to the apartment after their first class and were so busy having fun they almost forgot about the murder. They definitely didn’t think they’d walk into a fight.

They both froze for a split second when they walked in to the sight of Derek straddling Peter’s chest and slamming his head against the floor. The uncle then bit his nephew’s arm and managed to distract him long enough to flip them over and punch the younger man hard repeatedly. The two teens rushed forwards and Scott pulled Peter off of Derek and bound his wrists around his arms and torso, struggling with all his strength to restrain him.

“Enough!” Isaac shouted loudly at both of them as Derek leapt to his feet to lunge for him again.

“What the hell is going on?!” Isaac shouted, still upset at the sight of Derek having his face smashed in, although it was healing rapidly before his eyes. The two older men caught their breath heavily and Derek looked away in shame.

“Well?!” Scott prompted.

“Yeah Derek, my strong alpha, tell them why we were fighting.” Peter huffed, causing Derek to snarl loudly. Isaac put a hand to his chest, pulling his attention to himself.

“What’s happened?” Derek pulled a slightly knowing face, widening his eyes a little. It took a moment to dawn on him, but then Isaac closed his eyes in dread.

“Fuck.”

“Exactly.” Peter said smugly. Derek growled loudly and Scott had to help Isaac push the alpha backwards.

“Enough!!!” Scott roared, eyes burning red with rage. Even Derek was silenced and he sat down against the wall.

“Just tell us what’s going on?! This can’t continue! You’re in the same pack and we need each other right now! Come on!” Peter nodded his agreement, dropping his provocative smirk.

“Alright, alright- I’m sorry, Derek.” Derek glared at his uncle, his face fully healed.

“You’re not. You live for this, I don’t know why but you’ve always been like it, always desperate to stir things up and cause trouble: you have always been the same!” Peter crossed his arms. Scott growled lowly. Stiles walked in at that moment with Allison and Lydia and Derek’s jaw twitched with agitation - Peter’s smirk rose even further.

“If someone doesn’t tell us what’s happening right now, I swear to god!” Scott roared.

“Derek and Isaac are...what was the expression you used, Derek? Ah, yes, ‘fooling around.” Isaac’s stomach dropped. But not from the way he’d just been outed to all of the few friends he had - or the way they turned to look at them both. Derek had said that? He’d worded it like that? Is that how he felt?

“Isaac that’s n-“ Derek scrambled to his feet and reached out for Isaac’s arm. He flinched away, not meeting his eyes or anyone else’s as he walked out, pushing the hands of the girls away as they tried to comfort him as he left.

Derek slumped against the wall.

“You happy now?” He asked Peter accusingly who shrugged in a deliberately cavalier way; why he was trying to cause so much pain, no one in the room could fathom.

“Cut it out. Look I- whatever, I’m surprised, obviously, but I don’t care - Derek, you’ve got to tell us about this murder. That’s the important thing right now - Isaac will come back later, and you can sort things out then.” Derek pulled a mask over his feelings with an expert precision that irked his meddling uncle and gestured to the table.

“I went to see a guy a few days ago who had been an associate of my father’s...” he gestured to a mugshot on the table.

“His name is Anders Mathison. He’s a werewolf, he grew up in Denmark and started to travel when his whole pack was murdered. This creature hunted him, knowing he was the last one left. So, in the eighties, he moved to the States and he’s lived here ever since. He saved my father’s life once and they were friends for the rest of my father’s life.” He pulled the old ‘family’ photo and passed it around.

“Who killed them?”

“He didn’t know at the time, but he dedicated his life to finding out- he’s in a nursing home now, he’s 92. He has so much knowledge of Scandinavian and Norse mythology and legend - I went to him as soon as I saw the spear because when I was a child, someone killed a lot of people in this way. I remembered him coming to see my parents and warning them about this powerful group of ancient beings who he suspected had killed his pack. They kill with spears and hanging, sometimes simultaneously, sacrificing beings they felt would anger their god, Odin.”

“Odin had the spear, right? That was his...thing?” Derek nodded at Lydia’s comment and pulled photos out of a file.

“Gungir was the spear’s name, it is shown in the oldest carvings and other depictions as having tunes carved into it which were supposedly magical and increased the spear’s power, aim and deadliness.”

“These match the carvings in the metalwork...” Stiles observed, comparing the crime scene photos and the various mythological depictions of Gungir and it’s master.

“So why do they hate wolves?”

“They don’t. The wolf was often used as a symbol to depict Odin. The problem they have, is with werewolves. Humans mixed with the revered animal used to represent their god? They think we’re heretical abominations, and as Odin’s most ancient and powerful followers - they see it as their job to kill us wherever they find us.....case in point. Anders gave me these.” He rummaged in a case near the table and produced a heavy stack of files, dropping them on the table with a heavy ‘smack.’ He flicked through until he’d found the map he was looking for.

“These are all the packs that Anders discovered had been murdered by this group.” There was a collective gasp when he unfurled the large, folded sheet of paper and they saw all of the heavy red crosses with the leader’s name next to it.

“This is just in Scandinavia and the surrounding countries. This is Europe....” another map was produced. “...and this is the states. The most recent of the three, as he hasn’t been back to Europe in a long time - knowing they were searching for him.” 

“So they’re religious fanatics and...sorcerers?”

“Seems like it.”

“Do they have a name?”

“They call themselves Odin’s Guard.”

“Isn’t that a white supremacist group who just claim to be religious and not actually racist even though they’re...totally racist?” Derek chuckled at Stiles’ question.

“It is - but this isn’t them - they’re really not happy about those guys naming themselves after them.”

“How do we kill an ancient group of powerful sorcerers?” Scott asked grimly.

“That’s the question.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Please drop me a line and let me know what you think of the story so far! :) Would love some feedback <3


	4. Chapter 4

Peter left with the others once they’d finished their discussions - clearly he’d achieved the effect he was after, and didn’t want to have any further arguments.

Derek waited, concerned and tense and angry with himself and his meddling Uncle, for Isaac to return. He waited. And waited...and waited until he was jittery with nerves. Several texts sent with no response received. Several calls left unanswered. It was midnight when his phone began to vibrate - his heart leapt and he scrambled to answer it, heart dropping when he saw Scott’s name.

“What’s up?”

“No sign of Isaac at school this afternoon....I’m worried about him being out there alone with these maniacs hunting us, I want to help you find him.”

“I’m gonna go check somewhere now - I’ll call you if I can’t find him or need your help.”

“Okay.” Derek pulled on his jacket and grabbed his keys. He had a couple of ideas about where the young omega might go.

First, he drove to where he’d first met Isaac. No sign. He reversed out of the dark alley, cursing when another car going way too fast nearly hit him. He then drove out to his family’s old house - it was an oddly good place to go when you wanted to isolate yourself, he knew from experience. He looked around the rickety old building and called out the teen’s name. No response, no scent. Nothing.

He was beginning to feel desperate.

He texted Scott and asked him to go and check the school - he wondered if he’d be by the pool, or on the field perhaps.

His final idea was Isaac’s old house. The wolf still hadn’t sold the place, he’d said he didn’t even want to go inside, much less sort through all of he and his father’s old possessions.

The door was locked securely, the lights were off. He walked round the back and caught Isaac’s scent. His relief was palpable and he opened the back door which was unlocked.  
“Isaac? You here?” He called quietly. No response. He listened; no sound either.  
He checked upstairs, no sign of the teen. It was disturbing; the house looked like it’s occupants had been abducted by aliens. Besides a few things that had clearly been misplaced when the police had investigated Coach Lahey’s death, everything was as it had been. Derek felt like he was invading Isaac’s privacy by being there.

“Isaac?” His bedroom was empty and messy with forgone belongings. Derek swallowed as he looked at the unmade bed and the teddy shoved under the bedside cabinet. Hiding it from his father’s sight, perhaps?

He closed the door behind him on his way out and headed down to the basement.  
“Isaac?” The lights were off, but he could smell him.

“I’m fine, Derek, just leave me alone.” His voice was quiet.

“No.” He heard sniffing and he followed the scent, walking slowly in the darkness and reaching out until he touched Isaac. He sat down behind him and hugged him against his chest tightly, kissing his head gently and breathing his scent in protectively. Isaac sighed in spite of himself and relaxed against the muscular body behind him.

“I was worried.” Derek admitted gruffly.

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be. I’m sorry - I tried to play it down to Peter because I didn’t know if you wanted anyone to know about us-“

“Derek, it’s ok.”

“It’s not ok.” Derek replied in a firm tone that made Isaac’s heart constrict.

“I should’ve just told him the truth, that this isn’t just sex to me...it’s more than that.” Isaac swallowed thickly, wishing for the strength, the willpower to be hard and cold and not care. That wish was not granted. He turned around and awkwardly fumbled in the darkness to loop his legs over the alpha’s hips and hug him tightly. Derek rubbed his back and kissed his shoulder.

“Come home with me.” Isaac nodded and let him lead him out to the car. A few minutes into the drive, Derek asked why he decided to go back to the house.

“I wanted to see if I could handle being in that room without freaking out. Turns out I could. Did you find out why Peter decided to do this?” Derek huffed angrily at the mention of his name.

“Same reason he always does, he just loves causing drama.” Isaac sighed, “I thought he was trying to get back on your good side?” Derek chuckled bitterly. “I knew that wouldn’t last long.”

Isaac showered when they returned home, dusty and dirty from sitting in his old basement. When he walked out he bumped into Peter. He tried to ignore him but the man pushed him back gently by his chest.  
“I’m sorry I outed you in front of your friends.” Isaac snarled.  
“No you’re not. You enjoyed every second of that.” Peter frowned at him. “Hey, hey....don’t be like that.” Isaac was confused by his gentle, sad tone. “After the little talk we had? I didn’t want him taking advantage of your feelings, so I figured what would be the best way of getting him to admit how much he actually liked you was? I knew he’d downplay it, but I also knew that once he upset you he’d admit it to anyone who cared to know.” Isaac’s stomach dropped and Peter smiled innocently. “This way...I know it was all a bit embarrassing...but this way you get Derek exactly the way you wanted, right? Don’t worry it’ll be our little secret.” Isaac was completely dumbfounded and couldn’t summon any words, Peter patted him on his bare shoulder and brushed past into the bathroom.

Dread seeped into Isaac’s heart as he pulled on a t shirt and underwear, had he unwittingly asked Peter to do what he’d done? He thought through their conversation. He hadn’t. He hadn’t even said it was Derek! Had he? 

When Derek walked into his room he had his head in his hands.  
“Hey, you Ok?” He scrambled to his feet and kissed the other man quickly. “Yep.” Maybe Peter genuinely thought he was helping, doing something nice? He seemed so genuine just then....Isaac decided not to think on it too hard. It would all be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much to @Laakea and the guests who left kudos on this story!!
> 
> Please let me know which chapter has been your favourite so far & what you think I can improve on! (And what pairing from this fandom are you most excited about?)  
> Thank you all for reading! <3


	5. Chapter 5

Peter lie in bed and looked at his watch. Three am. He huffed his annoyance into the air and groaned as he heard Derek’s bed knocking against the wall. They were at it again. The moaning would start soon; ah, yep, there it was. His heart pounded as the banging sound got louder, as did the moaning. Then Isaac- and he knew it was him beyond a shadow of a doubt - was crying out louder and louder and his cock became hard of its own volition. That was the point when he climbed out of bed, yanked on his clothes angrily, and left the loft.

A bar, a bar, he needed a bar and he needed a drink and he needed another horny man who would let him take what he needed and then leave him the hell alone.

It was still surprisingly busy at the bar he chose, considering it was three am and only Thursday night. He ordered two whiskey doubles with no ice and downed the first one like a shot before looking round at who might be available for some fun. He caught a few eyes here and there, people who would do, but no one who particularly tickled his fancy. He caught sight of a tight shirt across the room that hugged a taut, muscular body and he tried to get a better look past the writhing mass of drunk, dancing bodies. He decided to head closer and smirked inwardly when he realised his target was being harassed by a man much older and much less attractive than himself. Just as Peter neared them, the older man grabbed at his waist and tried to plant a kiss on him, the young man tried to shove him away to no avail. He was stronger than he looked. Peter grabbed hold of his hand and prised it away from the young man’s tight body. He thanked the heavens once again for his werewolf strength. The man’s face contorted with pain as Peter twisted his wrist.

“I don’t think he’s that interested, my friend.” He let him go when he started to beg and he ran off as quickly as his drunk legs would carry him. Perfect. He turned to face the young man who was looking away awkwardly.

“Jackson?” His jaw clenched and he turned to face Peter. “What are you doing in this place?” Jackson crossed his arms and flicked his chin defensively.

“Could ask you the same thing.” Peter smiled, not backing away from the teen despite how close they were.

“Sometimes, you just really need a man to do the job right...you know?” He spoke lowly with a smirk dancing across his face and it deepened when he saw Jackson’s eyes flicker to his mouth and heard his heartbeat race. Equal parts fear and arousal, he suspected.

“No I don’t.”

“Then why are you here?”

“I...came here with Danny.”

“Oh.” Peter looked around them innocently, then back at Jackson who shifted awkwardly.

“He...hooked up with someone. Anyway it’s easier for me to get in here and get drinks than in a straight bar. They’re more strict.” Peter leant his hand against the wall by Jackson head and nodded understandingly.

“That makes sense...I’m sure guys like you help bring in more people.” Jackson snorted and shook his head, but he averted his eyes and a satisfyingly honest flush of red tinted the skin across his prominent cheekbones. Peter smiled and tilted his head to catch his eye.

“Have you been here before?” Jackson reluctantly shook his head. “You know what you’re looking for?” He nodded. “Wanna get out of here?” His Adam’s apple visibly bobbed in his throat and he pulled his lip through his teeth before replying; “youre not gonna try and bite me, are you?” Peter shook his head with a laugh. “Then...sure.”  
He drove them back to the loft and Peter was relieved to hear his inconsiderate roommate’s antics had ceased.

“Want a drink?” Jackson nodded and stuffed his hands further into his pockets. His gaze was hard and while he looked physically older than his years; Peter could see he was nervous. He poured them both scotch and Jackson downed it quickly. Peter smiled and took the glass out of his hand.  
“Dutch courage.” Jackson huffed out something akin to a chuckle and leant against the doorway of the kitchen while he put the glasses in the sink.

“Nice place.” Peter thanked him and enjoyed making him flustered by entering his personal space and pushing his leather jacket off his shoulders.

“You’re cute.” Jackson’s eyes hardened and Peter laughed.

“It’s a compliment, don’t be mad.” Jackson sighed and bit his lip as Peter remained very definitely in his space.

“Have you been with another man before?” Jackson shook his head, licking his lips.

“I would hope it goes without saying but....if you’re not into it, tell me.” Peter whispered into his ear before planting a kiss on his cheek. Jackson just nodded and breathed out shakily when Peter began to kiss his neck gently, sensually licking at his skin and feeling his blood pumping beneath. He smelled good, tasted delicious. Jackson finally brought his hands up to Peter’s shoulders and turned his head to meet his lips. They kissed hungrily; unaware of how much time was passing, only able to concentrate on the sensations and sounds they were creating. When Peter pushed a thigh in between Jacksons’; the teen gasped and Peter smirked when he felt how hard he was already. “Shall we take this upstairs?” Jackson nodded and he led him up to his bedroom by his hands. Jackson was eager once he was turned on; a fact Peter appreciated greatly. His body really was amazing, and the teen knew it. But Peter was an older man and a werewolf and he wasn’t going to be dominated by a teenager. He pushed his last article of clothing off his hips and sat on the corner of his bed. Jackson looked at him for a minute before removing his own underwear and, in what was a surprisingly willing gesture, dropped to his knees quickly. Peter brought a hand up to his head gently and encouraged him as he began to suck him off with more skill than the wolf had expected.  
“You must have...agh...done this before...” Jackson smirked at that, and the praise had the desired effect of spurring him on more. Jackson was the kind of person to act cold, harsh and uninterested; but when it came down to it, he was desperate to please. Peter eventually pulled him up and kissed him until he was breathless before telling him to get comfortable. He lied down and spread his legs for Peter once he shuffled lower. He teased him for a time, licking up his shaft delicately and teasing his balls until Jackson groaned in frustration. He brought the teen close with his mouth before moving to his ass. Jackson stiffened somewhat.  
“I didn’t...I don’t think I want....” He trailed off, torn between his evident arousal and his fear of the act itself and the emasculating connotations it held. Peter stroked his thighs as he spoke; “lets make a deal. If I can’t make you feel good with just my mouth and my fingers? You can fuck me instead.” Jackson nodded quickly and he smirked to himself as he went back to it. Jackson began to moan a short while after and his fingers relaxed on Peter’s shoulder. Peter began to suck his leaking cock again when he slowly teased at the impossibly tight entrance with a finger. Jackson accepted it quickly thanks to being so close to his orgasm and after lots of teasing and lube, Peter had three fingers inside him and was massaging his prostate so that Jackson couldn’t help but buck his hips harder against him. Peter pulled of his cock, breathing heavily.  
“Looks like you want more.” Jackson’s cheeks and lips were flushed red and he covered his mouth as Peter continued his cruel onslaught. He pulled his fingers out slowly and crawled back up Jackson’s body to kiss him.

“Tell me what you want.” Peter whispered gently as he kissed him. Jackson took a while to reply, and wen he did Peter grinned to himself.  
“Y-you can fuck me.” He quickly grabbed a condom and slid it on smoothly whilst kissing his young new partner. Jackson grimaced a little when he began to tease at his entrance again with something much bigger than his fingers.

“Trust me; just relax. I’ll go really slow.” Peter whispered as he toyed with Jackson’s hair with one hand and slowly began to move in and out with just the tip of his cock, getting Jackson used to the sensation, and his muscles relaxed. He applied more lube before starting to push inside. Jackson arched a little and Peter braced his arms on either side of his head to lift himself.

“You can bite my shoulder if it helps.” He murmured an offer that only he found amusing, but Jackson’s arms came up around his back and he sucked on his skin in a way that just turned him on more. Soon he was all the way in, seated in impossibly tight hotness and he was so, so glad that it was Jackson he’d picked up in that bar. He kissed him several times before moving his hips again. Jackson clenched around him and gasped at the feeling.  
“Try to relax. Trust me; it’ll start to feel good really soon.” He kissed Peter desperately; maybe for a distraction, maybe to just hide his face, Peter wasn’t sure. When he thrusted a little harder and Jackson jerked upwards slightly and his eyes widened; Peter smirked.

“There it is.” Jackson cried out when he pulled back and then slammed into his prostate again. And again. He set a fast pace and Jackson braced himself against the headboard, his high strength providing Peter with an opportunity to not hold back so much. He took Jackson’s left leg and pushed it over to meet the right.  
“Get on your knees.” Jackson’s eyes were blown black and he did as he was told. He laid his chest down on the mattress and arched his back with an unexpected skill. Peter entered him slowly, aware that the new position made it even more open, and mumbled in Jackson’s bright pink ear once he was in; “the way you arch your back does things to me; but you knew that when you did it.” Jackson smiled a little and moaned into a pillow when Peter thrust inside him again. He cursed when he sped up again and had to brace himself against the wall eventually to help Peter not push him through it. He cried out loudly, he clearly believed that they were alone in the large apartment. Peter grinned and grasped his shoulder hard as he rutted against him with more than human strength, gripping his hip with the other hand. He hoped they could hear. He wanted them to hear.

Derek was awoken by a loud cry and alarm caused him to be instantly alert; he looked over at Isaac who he was relieved to see still safely fast asleep next to him. He listened carefully and groaned silently when he realised it was Peter having sex with someone. A man? He lied back down in his bed and tried to cover his ears to get away from the sounds. But they only got louder as time went on. He glared at his watch later. Two hours! Two hours had gone by and they were still at it!

Jackson’s hand pumped desperately around his cock as Peter had had him on the edge for what felt like hours but he couldn’t be sure of how much time had actually passed. He didn’t care. He didn’t want it to stop; but he needed to finish. Peter moaned over him when he reached a powerful climax that left his body shaking even more than it already had been after being fucked so hard and riding Peter for some time. Peter gently turned him over onto his back again and Jackson was too blissed out to cringe at the feeling of the sheets against his sweaty back. Peter laid half over him and braced himself on one elbow as he fucked him more gently and covered him with kisses. Jackson moaned when he reached a shuddering climax inside him and his hips jerked for a few minutes afterwards until he slowly pulled out and collapsed next to Jackson. They both panted through their exertion until Peter brought his arm up behind Jackson to stroke his hair.

“How was it?” Jackson glared at him. “I’m not teasing you! I want to know!” Jackson rubbed a hand over his face.

“You already know that was insane.” Peter smirked and nodded.

“I am rather proud of that, yes. Had to make sure your first time with a man was good, didn’t I?” Jackson chuckled and a big yawn escaped his lips. Peter made himself comfortable in the sheets, pulling the condom off and not telling Jackson it had split.

“You can stay if you want, or not; it’s up to you.” He mumbled sleepily and smiled when Jackson snuggled down. He pulled him against his body and kissed his cheek before holding him while they slept.

Jackson woke up comfortable and warm feeling utterly boneless. He froze when he saw Peter’s chest and realised he was still holding him in his arms. He awkwardly pulled away from him and dressed himself. He had to go home and change and get to school. The ache of his ass was undeniable and he cursed inwardly when he thought about sitting at desks all day.

“Morning.” He closed his eyes and cursed to himself when Peter woke and he smiled as he turned round.  
“Hey. I gotta get going but....”

“If you wanna see me again put your number in my phone.” Peter mumbled and extended the device to him. Jackson did and nodded his thanks for making it so easy and not awkward as he left. Peter groaned out his happiness at finally having some good sex and rolled over to go back to sleep.

Jackson cursed when he climbed out of his car after driving home and felt the wetness in his boxers. Hadn’t they used a condom?! He began to worry about STDs and wether or not you could turn into a werewolf from sperm or not, and was thinking he’d have to wait a few weeks and pay for one of those anonymous test yourself from home kits online when he caught his reflection in his bathroom mirror. He was covered in love bites and bruises that he didn’t remember getting, except for the one across his right hip. Four clear finger marks braised purple across the front, and a thumb mark on the back. He cursed loudly and stepped into the shower, sighing at himself when he became hard just for having seen the marks. He was going to have to see Peter Hale again, even if it did leave him with marks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh thanks for reading you guys! I hope you’re enjoying this fic ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much to @catreader for the comment! Feedback is absolutely the most encouraging thing - I hope you all enjoy!  
> If you do OR you don’t - leave a comment and let me know!!!   
> Thank you for reading! ^_^

Derek fully expected his uncle to brag about his conquest from the previous night; but he didn’t. Nor did he mention hearing the two of them. So Derek didn’t bring it up either. He was in an irritatingly good mood, though.

Stiles Stilinski had a theory. That theory had his mind wandering all day; and had him stuck in his current situation. He was stuck straddling a wall because his jeans snagged on a barbed wire reinforcement that he hadn’t realised was there until it was too late. He reached for his phone, wobbling precariously, and rang Scott.  
“Stiles...it’s midnight.” His friend mumbled in a sleep-deepened voice.  
“I know that Scott- look, I’m stuck to barbed wire on the top of a brick wall, and I need you to come get me.”

“What? Why?!” He heard the rustling of his friend climbing out of his bed.

“I’ve been....investigating the blacksmiths in the area and I found this one guy who seemed totally shady, so I am trying to get a look into his workspace which is this big building next to his house and...he has barbed wire, Scott! Barbed wire! Barbed wire that is hidden from view when you’re on the street and you only see it once you’re over the other side or...in my case...at the top.”

“Okay, I’m on my way; tell me the address.” Stiles did so and groaned when Scott informed him the journey would take nearly an hour.

He was trying to adjust himself to rid himself of the feeling that his ribs were being crushed when a bright light was shone on him and he nearly fell off the wall into the ledge of sharp metal.  
“I’m sorry! I’m sorry I got the wrong house I thought this was my- huh? Parrish?” Jordan lowered the torch and shook his head.

“What the hell are you doing, Stiles?”

“I...thought this was...a girl’s house...who I like....who invited me over...?”

“Then why didn’t you use the front door?”

“Because...that is a great question, Jordan...because....her parents don’t want her seeing any guys.” Jordan rolled his eyes and jumped up to unhook the back of his jeans from the jagged metal. He helped him down.

“And what were you really doing here?”

“How’d you find me, anyway? Have you been following me? Oh my god did my dad actually get you to stalk me?!” Jordan put his hands on his hips.

“No. I was on patrol and I saw someone up there. Only saw it was your idiotic self when I got out. So, if you don’t want to get arrested; tell me why you’re trying to get into this house.”

“Ah- not the house! Just the workshop!” Jordan raised his eyebrows.

“Okay, jeez! So...it’s about Bret Talbot-“ Parrish heaved a hugh sigh of exasperation.

“No no no no no!! Wait, wait! That spear was seriously ornate-“

“You think we’re not looking into blacksmiths, silversmiths and other metalworkers in the area?” Stiles cringed and gestured to the workspace pleadingly.

“But I’m serious Jordan this guy is super creepy!”

“And just why do you think that? You haven’t been following the guy have you?” Stiles sagged and Jordan relented.

“Okay, tell me what you got. Everything.”

Scott arrived at the address and ran round the perimeter, calling out for Stiles in a hushed voice. When he saw the patrol car he groaned, and caught Jordan’s scent; but there was no sign of him, or Stiles, anywhere. He followed their mixed scents up and over the wall- narrowly missing the barbed wire himself- and caught up to them outside the large outbuilding.

“Oh great; how many other people did you decide to invite in on me breaking the law with you?” Parrish snapped at Stiles who held his hands up innocently.

“What’s going on with this guy?”

“I don’t know, but that isn’t a normal workshop...” Scott peered into the window and grimaced at the sight of many spears in holders throughout the building, and large, metal plaques with ornate symbols hung on the walls.

“I think we have our man. Okay you two; let’s get going.”

“Shush!” Scott grabbed both of them by their clothes and dragged them back as he heard a door open. Both of them looked at him incredulously; their simple human hearing hadn’t picked up the quiet sound.

“Get back towards the trees....quietly....” Scott whispered. They did so slowly, hearts pounding, as a man who they didn’t recognise as the blacksmith left the house and searched around the garden with a torch; he’d heard something. The three of them crept back slowly as he advanced.

“Is someone there?” He called out to the wrong side of the garden. They backed through the trees and once they were safely out of range, they turned on their heels and ran the long way back round to the patrol car.

“If he sees my bike, we’re screwed.” 

“What if he catches your scent? You think they can do that?” Stiles asked fearfully.

“Probably, seeing as they hunt us.” They got back to the vehicles and Parrish dragged Stiles into his car with him:

“Scott- meet us at the station, we’ve got to talk to the sheriff about this.”

The sheriff listened to their accounts carefully, including what they’d discussed with Derek and sighed heavily when they were finished.  
“Just once, I was hoping for something...simple and..human.” They all had to agree with that.

“Well...we can’t ask for a warrant to search his premises and any vehicles until we have evidence that ties this man or these people to the murder. We’re still waiting for some of the forensic evidence to come back so hopefully that’ll turn up something. In the meantime, the only thing we can do is ask them to volunteer information about the spear, if they know who made it or where someone could have bought it.” Scott and Stiles both interjected;

“We can’t do that, they’ll know you know, and they’re dangerous.”

“Like, seriously magic-level dangerous.”

“We’re already doing door to doors with all of the known metalworkers in and around town. We’ll leave him until last and try to wait until the forensics have come back. Don’t you guys off on your own on this- I really mean that. If they get wind of our suspicion too early it could ruin the whole case. Ok?” Both teens nodded and the sheriff excused them.

“We gotta go tell Derek.” Scott took them to the loft on his bike and they headed to the alphas’ home.

They explained everything to the lofts’ three occupants.

“So...we need to find a way to surveil them and find out their routine and see if we can get inside without them catching us...” Derek concluded. Scott disagreed.  
“And what’s the plan once we get inside?” Peter asked incredulously.

“You said there were spears clearly visible inside - when the police do their door-to-door, they’ll get permission to search the place once they see the matching spears!” Isaac exclaimed.

“No- the spears are in the outbuilding in the back yard - I can’t imagine they’ve got them anywhere visible in the actual house.” Isaac cursed.

“We can’t just storm the place, they’re too strong.”

“So....maybe we put out some bait.” Peter suggested quietly. They all turned to look at him. He looked devious; that was where Peter’s true strength lie, and they were all keen to listen.

“If we make one of us look particularly vulnerable and the rest stay out of sight and wait for them to strike....surely we’ll be able to overpower just one of them when we’re all together?” Derek nodded.

“I think we should ask Deaton for any advice on their weaknesses...Anders was only able to tell me that electricity sets their magic askew.”

“That’s something we can use.” They all agreed, and Scott and Stiles confirmed they would visit Deaton to ask for his help.

A knock on the door surprised them all. When Isaac opened it; Jackson Whittemore was revealed. His face dropped as he took in the sight of Isaac, and then all the others.  
“Jackson? What are you doing here?” Derek asked gruffly.

“I- uh- noth-“ Peter walked over to him casually, bright smile covering his face. “Jackson! Hey-“ Peter took hold of his chin and kissed him gently, sending a deep flush across the younger man’s face and he averted his eyes from the stunned group. Peter slung his arm around his shoulders, smile still present, and he pulled him inside.

“Sorry- uh- I should’ve called- I’m gonna go-“ Jackson muttered quietly when they reached the kitchen doorway; out of earshot unless any of the group really strain to hear, but not out of sight. Peter snaked his hands around either side of his neck and kissed him passionately. Jackson gasped a little and kissed him back; already aroused after thinking about their encounter the previous night for the whole day.

Only Derek and Scott caught the scent that came through the air. They both looked over at the new couple and watched them part, watched the flush of Jackson’s cheeks and Peter led him upstairs.  
“Did you smell that?” Scott asked. Derek nodded, still forbwing in confusion.

“Smell what?”

“Something about Jackson....something’s different.” Isaac’s gut twisted with jealously when he saw the lust in both their eyes.

“What do you mean ‘different? He’s still human.” Scott shrugged.

“Yeah he’s human but...there’s a smell.”

“Can we get back to the plan, please?!” Stiles interrupted, completely exasperated, oblivious to ‘the smell’ and wishing for the millionth time in his life that Jackson Whittemore wouldn’t be the centre of attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooooooh a smell?? What’s your theory? What do you think it is? Hmmmm......


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much to @Lixxnex and @Catreader for the feedback! Really appreciate hearing your thoughts!!!!

Peter practically devoured Jackson when they reached his bedroom. The teen was very flushed and generally more honest about what he wanted than he had been the previous night. He was more vocal, more desperate, and it was only when Peter realised how hard he was finding keeping his wolf at bay that he noticed the smell. He pulled back from the heated, naked kisses for a moment and Jackson practically whined with frustration. He looked confused when Peter sniffed at the base of his throat and then pulled back again, still unsure of what that meant.

“What is it? Do I smell bad?” Peter shook his head slowly.

“The opposite. You smell.....amazing. Quite frankly....it’s driving me crazy.” Jackson smiled gently and leant forward for more kisses. He began to writhe his hips down against Peter’s from where he sat straddling his lap. Peter encouraged the movement with his hands on the teens’ hips.

“Please....your fingers...” Peter’s fangs bared a little as Jackson asked and he complied, loosening him up less thoroughly than the previous night before he completely lost all control.

The group downstairs looked at each other when the loud thudding started.  
“I’m gonna go.”

“Right behind you buddy!” Stiles yelped and practically dragged Scott out quicker than his human feet could move.

Isaac watched Derek with a small smile on his face. When he looked at him, he smiled back in spite of himself.  
“What?”

“I think we can rival that...” Derek chuckled in disbelief at the comment and caught Isaacs’ hand when he sidled close and slid it down his torso, towards his crotch.

“You’re kind of sick, you know that?” Isaac smirked and planted a kiss on his lips, grinning when Derek pulled him against his body and sniffed at his hair.

“Probably don’t smell as good as Jackson.” He huffed. Derek grinned and kissed him deeply.

“You’re cute when you’re jealous.” Isaac tried to pull away, feigning anger, but Derek smothered him in kisses until he relented.

“Shall we go somewhere else?” He asked his alpha as they embraced tightly.

“Yeah....I actually have a fun idea.” He pulled Isaac away from the loft, and down to his car.

Jackson’s legs locked around Peter and he shuddered violently as he climaxed inside of him, claws springing out and digging into Jackson’s skin as he clenched around him uncontrollably.  
“Fuck- fuck, oh my god....” They both stopped straining and collapsed. Peter chuckled breathlessly and rolled off his new partner who had his eyes closed and a small smile across his lips. They fell asleep quickly; but Peter was woken just an hour later by a very wet, hot mouth on his cock.

“Again?” Jackson looked at him with lust-weighted eyes and flushed skin as he took him deep into his throat and Peter let him do that for some time before he took matters into his own hands and straddled the wolf. Peter gripped his hips as he lowered himself down and began to ride him. His noises were lewd and his leaking cock bounced as he moved the length inside himself rapidly. Peter touched him and he shuddered, orgasming instantly. He expected him to lie down; he didn’t. He just kept going; Peter had never felt more viciously aroused in his life. What the hell was this?

Isaac laughed at Derek when he pulled his car into a lay-by, not fully out of sight of the desolate road, and grinned at him wickedly. Once they climbed into the backseat and started kissing; it suddenly wasn’t so funny anymore. They clumsily pulled off all their clothes and Isaac prepared himself as he sucked on Derek’s cock, looking at his gorgeous face every now and then because he wanted to see the lust in his expression, and he knew the alpha liked when he met his eyes. Derek quickly pulled Isaac up over him and pushed his hips down. Isaac braced one hand against the low ceiling of the car as he began to rock his hips. Derek snarled as he moved quicker. A car drove past and they met each others’ eyes - grinning cheekily and Isaac laughed until Derek thrusted as hard as he could and it turned into a shout.

Jackson finally collapsed after countless orgasms, and nearly 24 hours after they first started. Peter was exhausted and covered in love bites and scratches, already asleep. The teens’ temperature finally began to cool down as he drifted off.

Peter woke in the morning and couldn’t wake Jackson from his sleep, so he tucked the blankets around his shoulders and left him.

Jackson was still asleep twelve hours later. Peter decided; he had to have a trip to Deaton’s surgery. He looked at him with caution when he entered the room and he held his hands up in mock surrender.  
“Not here to cause trouble; I need your advice.” The vet let him inside despite the late hour and asked him what he needed. Peter explained the situation; more than a little embarrassed; thankfully, Deaton was professional and didn’t even crack a grin.

“I always wondered what was different about Jackson and could never put my finger on it. I need to examine him to be sure.”

“Good luck waking him.” They went to the loft together and Jackson was still sound asleep.

“At least he’s cooled down now.” Peter remarked when he felt his forehead. Deaton raised an eyebrow.

“He had a fever?”

“Yeah and he was flushed; but I knew he wasn’t sick because he was strong - stronger than usual.”

“As strong as you?”

“Hard to say. I wasn’t exactly fighting him off.” Deaton did chuckle at that and shone a little torch in Jackson’s eyes to check his vital signs.

“I think we shouldn’t tell Jackson about this; just make him think he passed out after having sex so many times - I’m sure that won’t be hard to believe, judging from the state of him.” Deaton shook his head at the scratches and bite marks across his body as he lifted the covers slightly. He shot a glare at Peter who pulled a guilty face.

“He’s not a wolf; he can’t heal like you, you need to control yourself!” Peter nodded.

“Yeah I know...it’s just...he’s....look he’s not normal, okay? He’s not like having sex with a human or a wolf!” Deaton pulled a facetious smile and tilted his head as he spoke.

“Maybe you’re just in love, Peter. Let me know if this behaviour continues or if it stops - and if it stops tell me when it starts again and how long it lasts next time. And let me know if there’s any other odd behaviour.”

Peter looked at the sleeping teen when the vet walked out, and a creeping sense of dread passed over him.

Isaac ran quicker; as quickly as his feet would carry him. His calf muscles burned and his lungs couldn’t breathe in enough air but he kept pushing and eventually passed the tree he and Derek had decided to race to. He exclaimed triumphantly and punched the air, Derek passed it under a second later and snarled at him.

“Aw, don’t be a sore loser.” Derek rushed forwards and pinned him to a tree. Isaac was not at all unhappy about that and he grinned, breathing heavily.

“What does the winner want as his prize?” Isaac glanced around them and pushed down his sweatpants.

Sheriff Stilinski rolled his eyes and sighed when two of his deputies brought in Derek Hale and Isaac Lahey in handcuffs.

“What the hell did you do, now?” Derek just looked away angrily, Isaac cringed and kept his eyes fixed on the ground.

“We arrested them for indecent exposure in the woods near Hale’s old house. We got a call from a dog walker about a group of people doing drugs near the place, so we were out searching and instead of finding them we found these two at it.” The sheriffs’ eyebrows popped upwards and he saw Derek’s jaw flexing rapidly.

“At it?”

“Having sex.” The sheriff puffed out air and gestured for them to carry on through to the interview room, shrugging his shoulders at Derek as he passed and saying; “what the hell’s the matter with you?”

They were both charged with indecent exposure; Derek narrowly missing a charge of sexual activity with a minor as Isaac was seventeen, to be eighteen in two months. Luckily, and probably due to some sway from the Sheriff, they both avoided being sent to court and were ordered to pay a one thousand dollar fine each. Derek covered it with a surprisingly apologetic demeanour and as they left together, he pinched Isaac’s ass on the way out the door and told him that while it had been worth it, he’d have to find a way to pay him back that two thousand dollars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought and what do you think will happen next??
> 
> What would you like to see happen? :ooo
> 
> THANK YOU FOR READING!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

When Jackson woke, he’d been asleep for nearly a whole day. He felt strange as he sat up; tingly and pleasant all over his body. He felt a normal temperature, he could remember being too hot for days on end. He was thirsty, and he knew he was in Peters’ bed. Dressing quickly, he cautiously went to the kitchen for water - he didn’t feel like encountering anyone from school or his new lovers’ nephew like he had when he’d arrived. He felt completely mortified as he remembered it. Peter shouldn’t have made a show in front of anyone. Then again, he didn’t know that Jackson wanted to keep it secret. Jackson hadn’t even considered that himself. It was, as embarrassed as Jackson was by the thought, rather sweet that Peter had made such a show of him - he wasn’t at all ashamed of him, proud even. So somehow, despite his usual resentful nature, he couldn’t bring himself to be angry with Peter.

He left without leaving a note, or calling out to see if he was there.

Scott groaned quietly when he shut his locker after swapping his textbooks around for his next class and Jackson stood behind it, waiting for him.  
“What’s up?”

“I need you to keep your mouth shut about Peter, ok?” Scott raised an eyebrow.

“And that’s how you ask?” Jackson’s jaw flexed and his nostrils flared. Scott could still smell that bizarre scent - it was somehow warm? And a little sweet? He leant forwards and sniffed without thinking. Jackson jerked backwards and when Scott met his eyes to apologise, he was flushed and Scott could hear his heart pounding and he stormed off before either of them could say anything else.

“Weird.” Scott mumbled to himself.

“You okay? What’s weird?” Allison planted a kiss on his cheek as she approached him and headed to their math class together.

“Something’s going on with Jackson, he’s really off.” She frowned and brushed her hair back from her eyes.

“Isn’t he always?” He had to agree with that and they didn’t say any more about it.

Isaac was a boiling pot of anger and anxiety by the time the end of the day came and he was finally able to head home. Someone at the police station had obviously talked to someone they knew about his arrest along with Dereks’. He’d been teased and mocked all day, and while he acted cool and sarcastic and did a surprisingly good job of keeping his temper; he was terrified that if it got back to Derek, he’d break up with him. Derek was a private person, he definitely wouldn’t want anyone outside of their circle to know he was sleeping with him.

When Isaac returned home, Derek was confused when the teen simply grunted in response to his affectionate greeting and rushed to have a shower before Derek had the chance to cross the apartment and kiss him. He was cooking dinner when Isaac eventually appeared, and had no choice but to join him in the kitchen because he wanted a drink.

“You okay?” Isaac hummed in response.

“You have a bad day?” He shook his head and bent to look in the fridge. He went rigid when Derek slid up behind him and pulled his back up against his chest, hugging round his body and kissing his neck in the spot he knew he liked best. Isaac wormed out of his grasp and laughed it off, saying he hadn’t had a bad day.

“What’s wrong? There’s something wrong.”

“I just don’t feel like....that...right now.” He gulped down some water and avoided Derek’s suspicious eyes.

“Maybe. Unlikely but...maybe. But even if you’re just not horny....you never avoid me like this.” He spoke softly and Isaac sighed, meeting his eyes in spite of himself.

“I just...people are talking. I don’t want it to freak you out.” Derek turned his back to switch off the hob and returned back to Isaac quickly. He pressed him up against the counter with his body so hard that it hurt and kissed him until they were completely breathless.

“I don’t care what anyone says. About anything. Least of all when it comes to this. Okay?” Isaacs’ chin trembled a little and Derek was surprised when he hugged him tightly, burying his face in his shoulder. He hugged him back, chuckling quietly and stroked his hair.

“I-“ Isaac cut himself off. Derek’s eyes darted towards him, his heart froze.

“What?”

“Nothing just....thanks.” Derek stepped back, nodded, and continued cooking. Isaac helped him in silence and cursed his brain for being so impulsive.

The next three weeks passed with an agonising absence of events. Odin’s Guard didn’t make any appearances or step out of line. The suspicious blacksmith went about his duties with an irritating innocence with the police department and the wolfpack eagerly waiting for him to put a foot wrong. Allisons’ father had finally started to let Scott back in the house, Derek and Isaac were still at it like...wolves, Peter was growing lonely for he hadn’t heard from Jackson even once since their last heated encounter and Stiles was going absolutely spare with boredom and frustration and had taken to irritating Lydia at her house until she would eventually shoo him out late at night. Her mother approved of...whatever was going on between them.

It was Jackson who broke the rut. He turned up at the loft and when Derek opened the door the scent burst into the room like a cloud. He reeled back, and covered his nose and mouth, his body reacting in a way his mind didn’t want him to and he gestured to Jackson to go find Peter. He opened the window and Isaac came out of his bedroom, also catching the smell and hoping Derek hadn’t been drawn in by it.

“What the hell is going on with him?” Derek finally regained his composure with his head out the window and ducked back inside.

“I don’t know but I’m starting to think he’s not human.”

Jackson’s stomach clenched uncomfortably and his cock was sore where it pressed hard against his jeans. He’d been uncomfortably hot and aroused for two days, he’d been touching himself, both masturbating and teasing his ass constantly while he was at home and several times in the school bathroom and yet he couldn’t shake the feeling, nor get Peter out of his head. He’d finally reached breaking point and had cried with frustration before sneaking out of the house once his parents had gone to sleep and had headed straight for the werewolf. Peter opened his bedroom door and frowned at the state of him before catching the scent and quickly pulling him to him.

He was confused when he groped at the teen’s ass through his jeans by the wetness.

“What’s..?”

“I don’t know...it started coming out yesterday....I don’t know what it is or whats happening to me-“ He began to get upset and Peter hugged him quickly, gushing him gently and rubbing his back comfortingly until he was calm again.

“We’ll figure it out, okay? I promise.” Jackson nodded and smiled gently before stretching up to kiss him. His taste had Peter growling lowly and he had the door closed and Jackson naked on his bed with lightning speed. Jackson was indeed oozing a strange, clear liquid from his rear that Peter had never seen before but he was ferociously aroused and Jackson was begging him so he simply pushed inside, wanting to climax instantly from the bizarre new feeling. They rutted against one another hard and came within a few minutes; Jackson holding him inside with his hands and legs wrapped around him.

Derek kissed Isaac’s temple gently as they lie in his bed for a change - it was further away from Peter’s bedroom and the loud antics.  
“How are you feeling? It’s nearly the full moon.”

“I want to be able to handle it like you do but...I still don’t think I can.”

“It’s okay, I’ll take you to the house and we’ll ride it out.” Isaac smirked at that and Derek slapped his chest gently.

“That’s not how I meant it.” Isaac glanced at him.

“I wonder if that would help?” Derek chuckled.

“I’m not letting you anywhere near my dick when you’re in that state.”

Peter stumbled out of his bedroom four days later and called Deaton. When the vet arrived; Peter was still collapsed on the stairs, and Jackson was locked in his bedroom, pleading with him to come back inside. Derek and Isaac were watching on, completely confused.

“Whats happened?” Peter explained how he’d arrived; what he’d said about being in a bad state for two days previous and that it had been four days they’d been having sex. He finally managed to fight Jackson off after that time and locked him inside to call for help.

“Okay, I’m going to give him a strong sedative and hope it knocks him out, or at least calms him a little.” Deaton gestured for the other two wolves to help restrain Jackson once they got inside. Jackson was naked and immediately latched on to Peter, asking why the others were there and moaning when anyone touched him. He was strong and fought to get back to Peter, but his arousal was clear just from being touched at the arms and legs by the other two men and Peter couldn’t help but feel jealous, despite his complete exhaustion.  
Deaton injected him with the sedative and explained that it was going to help relieve some of his aggression, it took several minutes longer and another dose for Jackson to be too weak to fight, although he still wasn’t unconscious. Peter laid him down on his bed and covered him with a sheet. Jackson groaned and Peter couldn’t decide if it was worse having a very obviously tented sheet over him or just being exposed. Jackson writhed slightly, clearly uncomfortable.

“What is he?” Derek asked, pinching his nose to avoid the arousing smell. Deaton turned to Peter.

“Is he producing slick?”

“Slick?” Isaac repeated in disgust. Peter nodded. Deston pulled a face.

“Have you been using condoms?” Peter glanced at his peers and then back to the vet before shaking his head. Deaton sighed.

“What?”

“I think Jackson is an incubus. And he’s in heat.”

“Heat? I thought only certain female wolves experienced that.” Derek interjected. Deaton shook his head.

“Heat? Does that...for...for his kind does that mean the same thing it means for ours?” Deaton nodded and cleaned the nasty bite and scratch marks covering Jacksons’ feverish body. He moaned and arched up off the bed a little. He writhed against the sheet in spite of himself and climaxed again, surprising everyone in the room. Peter covered his face with his hands from the sheer embarrassment and devastation and sat on the floor on the other side of the bed to avoid their eyes. He didn’t want to leave Jackson. Although, another part of his brain wanted nothing more than to run away and not return.

“Is it even possible for a male?” Peter asked. Deaton nodded again.   
“It’s not particularly rare for his kind....but his kind is particularly rare.”

“So....how soon will we know?” Peter eventually mustered the courage to ask.

“Well...he didn’t the first time, so there’s a chance he may not.”

“The first time was shorter than this and he wasn’t producing slick.”

“Then it’s very likely we’ll find out within the next few days. Incubus offspring mature very quickly.”

“Offspring?!” Isaac finally caught on and understood what was being discussed, looking down at the floor quickly when Peter growled at him loudly. “Sorry.”

“What do we do if he is?”

“His heat should subside within a day or two and he’ll be able to make a conscious decision. I would encourage you make it together. He’s clearly chosen you.” Peter rubbed his face.

“I didn’t think they did that. Incubi, that is.” Deaton administered another sedative and shook his head, wiping the sweat from Jackson’s face with a clean flannel.

“It’s rare. They usually spend their heats copulating with as many people as possible. Maybe it’s because you’re a wolf. Maybe you just fit together well. I’ve got to get back, the practise opens early tomorrow - you need to take care of him and call me if you need my help. Also...when he comes to, call me - I think he needs to hear this from someone who’s not...involved.” Deaton packed up his things and offered a piece of advice before he left: “I appreciate this may have put you off somewhat but...he’s going to suffer if you don’t...continue.” He walked out, and Peter was left between his writhing, desperate lover and his two pack mates who were both too shocked to even find it funny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUNNNN! great guess @Lixxnex!!  
> I wonder what they’ll decide to do??


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to my star reader @Catreader, I’m feeling so encouraged!! ^_^

Jackson woke from his sleep and instantly curled into a ball, he didn’t feel good like he had the last time. All he could remember was calling out for Peter and the older male turning to leave, Derek had been in the doorway for some reason, he’d stopped him and said “he said he’d suffer if you left.” Peter had glanced back at him and just replied “let him.” And he’d walked out. He’d left.

A few tears escaped Jackson’s eyes and he stayed where he was for some time before climbing shakily to his feet. He was lightheaded and he had to sit down on the stairs outside. Derek passed the staircase and saw him.

“You okay?” He asked warily. Why did he look so concerned? Jackson nodded and pulled himself to his feet and headed for the bathroom.

Derek found himself outside the bathroom door listening intently in case Jackson fell in the shower. He’d been uncharacteristically unsteady on his feet. Isaac passed him, leaving for school and frowned at him.

“What are you doing?” Derek held a finger to his lips, signalling for him to be quiet and kissed him gently before gesturing for him to go to school.

Isaac left, feeling distinctly uneasy in his new found relationship, threatened by Jackson. Jackson the Incubus. Now there was a rival that it seemed genuinely impossible to beat. He just thanked the stars that Jackson seemed to have chosen the elder of the two Hale relatives and tried to ignore his jealousy.

Jackson was suspicious when he left the bathroom and Derek was waiting for him. He looked....nervous? “What do you want?”

“Are you okay? You don’t look so good.”

“I’m fine.” Jackson mumbled gruffly and pulled on his jacket, as he went to leave he tripped on the step and his head began to spin again. Derek rushed to his side and grasped hold of his arm, supporting him.  
“Sit down...sit...” Jackson mumbled a protest but did so and Derek fetched him a glass of water.

“Thanks...I don’t know what’s up with my head....” The silence was thick, Jackson’s discomfort got the better of him and he had to ask.

“Why was Peter so mad last night?” Derek reeled back slightly, as though avoiding a hit, and he struggled to find the right words.

“I need to take you to Alan Deaton. You’re not well.”

“The vet?” Derek nodded. “Trust me?” Jackson shrugged, his will and desire to argue significantly finished. He felt nauseous, and was beginning to feel panicked as to why, so a professional opinion was a very tempting offer.

Deaton kindly took Jackson into his office when they arrived and then whispered to Derek; “why isn’t Peter here?” Derek shook his head, “he left last night, left Jackson, and I don’t know where he’s gone, he’s not picking up his cell.” Deaton huffed angrily.  
“He should be here.”

“I know. We can’t tell him, but he’s already getting sick so I thought you might be able to...give him something to make him feel better.”

“I’ll do what I can, but depending on how curious he is; I may not have a choice but to tell him. You need to find Peter.” Derek stormed out, utterly livid with his uncles’ behaviour. Deaton glanced at the teen in his office and wondered what to do.

Jackson let the vet examine him, he asked questions about his sexual encounters with Peter that had him squirming with embarrassment, but they were very specific, clearly with an intended purpose, and Deaton was kind and professional so Jackson knew it was important that he was honest.  
“Do you know what’s wrong with me?” Alan tilted his head and his mouth moved silently.

“I...I have a suspicion. I need to run some tests on the fluid you’ve been producing, and a urine sample, and in the mean time you need to take it easy, avoid lacrosse and the gym please and make sure you don’t push yourself too hard. Drink peppermint or ginger tea if you’re feeling nauseous, it should help. I’ll call you about your results as soon as I can, okay?” Jackson nodded.

“Do you think...I mean...if Derek brought me here...this isn’t a normal thing, is it? There’s something...weird...about me?” Alan smiled kindly.

“You’re not weird, Jackson. Just suffering, from what I will let you know - now, go home and get some sleep is what I would advise. I called you a cab.”

Scott was kissing Allison in the hallway at school when Isaac leant on the locker next to them and stared at them, waiting expectantly to be paid attention.  
“What do you want?” Scott eventually growled.

“I gotta tell you something. Big. Huge. Life-changingly huge.” Scott rolled his eyes and Allison excused herself to catch up with Lydia who was waiting for her. Isaac dragged Scott outside.

“Last night...Peter and Jackson were...you know-“ Scott quickly put a hand up and nodded, he knew enough about that already. “Well, Peter literally stumbles out of the room and locks Jackson inside who is going out of his damn mind. He calls Deaton and he comes over and asks to examine Jackson - Derek and I went up to see what was up - Jackson was going insane, he was literally writhing around on the bed and moaning and-“ Scott held his hand up once more and Isaac nodded. “Sorry- well, he was not like...normal, ok? And he’s producing all this stuff out of his ass and- yeah, I know,” he remarked at Scott’s nauseated grimace, “and Deaton kept asking all these weird questions. Basically - Jackson isn’t human - he’s an incubus. That’s why he smells so...good just lately. And every time he’s been with Peter its been for days at a time- it’s called ‘heat.” Scott was shocked into silence. “Wow.”

“I know.” Scott raised an eyebrow, Isaac was still jumpy, practically bursting to tell him something else.

“Is there more?”

“Oh yeah.”

“What is it then?!”

“He’s pregnant.” Scott pulled a face and laughed incredulously.

“You do know how making babies works, right Isaac?” The beta smacked his arm.

“Yes I know! Apparently it’s not the same for them. Jackson’s pregnant. With Peters’ kid. Seriously - not joking.” Scott’s jaw fell open and he rushed past Isaac and away from the school before he could catch him, ignoring Stiles who passed him and greeted him cheerfully. He looked to Isaac in confusion.

“Okay- I’d better tell you.” He gestured for Stiles to come listen to the gossip.

When Scott showed up at the veterinary clinic, Jackson had already gone home and Alan was treating a kitten with a broken leg.

“Jackson’s pregnant?!” He hissed. The vet sighed.

“Which one told you?”

“Isaac.”

“Okay- before I explain which would just be telling you things I’m sure you already know; you need to go stop him from telling anyone else. Jackson doesn’t even know himself yet and he can’t find out from a peer at school.” Scott huffed and ran back out of the clinic, he really should have used the phone.

The following day, Jackson played his music from his phone loudly and left the device outside the bathroom door while he rushed inside to vomit to obscure the sound from his parents’ ears. He hadn’t slept well; he’d been too hot all night, and he’d had a bizarre desperation for mint choc-chip ice cream. He got ready for school and made up a flask of peppermint tea. His mother was making herself breakfast when he did so and she noticed the unusual behaviour.

“Since when do you drink that?”

“Heard it was good for your stomach. Just trying it.” She just nodded, used to his health-obsessed lifestyle and didn’t take much notice. He rushed to school, having to pull his car over twice for being dizzy.

He had to push away fourteen different guys who had been drawn in by his ‘scent’ by lunch, and he was beginning to panic. He sat outside on the lacrosse field by the bleachers, trying to breathe, clutching at his flask, and wishing he could go back to being normal.

“Jackson? You, uh, ok?” Jackson flinched away from Scott when he joined him on the field and tried to stand too quickly; the young werewolf caught him as he wavered dangerously.

“Woah- you’re sick? You should go home.” Jackson shook his head quickly and then rushed away to vomit again. Scott offered him a bottle of water and patted his back gently.

“I’ll drive you home if you want. You can’t play lacrosse like this, Jackson.” Jackson could hear the genuine concern in Scott’s voice but he couldn’t accept it. He chuckled and refused the water.

“That desperate to not have any competition on the field, McCall?” He asked bitterly and stormed away. Scott sighed and went to find his friends; they’d have to watch out for Jackson to stop him from getting hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :o drama llama! What do you think?! Thank you to everyone who’s reading this story!!


	10. Chapter 10

Derek received a text while he was punching Peter in the face, and the elder Hale was grateful for the distraction.  
“This is from Scott.” He held the phone in front of Peter’s face and he blinked blearily as he tried to focus on the letters.

~ couldn’t stop Jackson from playing lacrosse. He’s getting hurt and he’s really sick. Find Peter! ~

Peter sagged, defeated, and Derek shoved his phone back into his pocket. “Are you ready to come back now?” Peter nodded begrudgingly and followed the alpha out of the bar he’d discovered him in, cringing as he moved his broken nose back into place with a sickening ‘crunch.’

Jackson was knocked off his feet and he involuntarily released a stream of vomit that made the crowd of males around him all groan, or laugh, and make disgusted comments. He spat, shaking on his hands and knees, and Scott quickly pulled him to his feet.  
“Coach!”

“Yeah, get him out of here, go, go!” The coach shooed him away and shouted to the rest of the group that if they didn’t start performing better that they’d have to take a dive in ‘the Whittemore puddle.’ Isaac and Stiles exchanged concerned glances as Scott practically carried Jackson back inside. Isaac reluctantly returned to practise, completely distracted, but suddenly without his usual competition he was the best player on the field, and that captured his attention quickly.

Derek and Peter were waiting for them and Jackson pushed Peter away weakly when he rushed forwards to look at him.  
“Fuck you...” Peter shook his head.

“I’m sorry, Jackson I swear I didn’t know this would happen, otherwise I would’ve been more careful!” Jackson stilled and frowned at his words as the other two wolves groaned quietly. Peter looked between them all in panic.

“What?”

“We didn’t tell him, we thought you needed to be there.” Derek hissed. Peter pulled a face and tried to help when Jackson began pulling at his gear.

“Go away!” Scott intervened and helped Jackson remove his helmet and shoulder pads, he was pale and sweating and wouldn’t look at Peter except to glare at him.

“Didn’t know what would happen? Did you make me sick? Did you give me something? Fuck- did you drug me? Is that why I can’t remember things properly? Why it lasted for days at a time?” Peter shook his head but was unable to formulate any kind of response.

“We need to go to Deaton.” Derek insisted firmly - Jackson protested, but against three strong werewolves he had no choice but to be taken from the building.

Derek and Scott sat in the waiting room and Scott was the first to break the silence.  
“Who do you think will be godparents?” The glare the alpha shot his way silenced him again.

“Too soon...sorry.”

Jackson gaped and then broke into forced laughter when he was delivered the news. “Good one guys, that’s really funny..now, what’s actually wrong with me?” Their worried faces made the realisation begin to set in and he shook his head slowly.

“That’s not...possible. I’m...a man...” Deaton suggested he lie down and he pulled forwards his ultrasound machine.

“It’s only, possibly, been up to nine days since conception, so there’s a chance we may not see much, but as I told Peter - incubus offspring mature far, far quicker than humans. The idea is for your kind to be able to reproduce multiple times in a year.” Jackson flinched at the cold gel and stared at the monitor fearfully as Deaton began to press the scanner over his abdomen, searching. Peter did the same and then looked at Jacksons’ face when Deaton found a foetus that was already clearly visible. He was so pale, almost grey, the only colour was the redness of his eyes and his mouth opened and closed before he shoved the vets’ hand away from him and began to wipe the gel off him in panic.

“Jackson, Jackson- Jackson-“  
“No! No it’s not- it can’t be! No! Get away from me! Don’t touch me - NO!” Jackson fought as Peter struggled to catch his wrists and pull him into a hug. He burst into tears against Peter’s chest and sagged against him, sobbing loudly. Deaton packed away the equipment quietly and waited for the petrified teen to calm down.

“I’m sorry...I promise you I didn’t know this would happen.” Peter mumbled softly against the top of his head. Jacksons’ breath caught and stammered loudly as he tried to compose himself and he hugged him back tightly.

“I told you we’d figure it out. I promised.”

“How? How does this...how do we fix this?” Jackson asked the two men desperately. Deaton nodded.

“What do the two of you want to do?” They looked at each other and Peter nodded supportively, wiping tears off Jackson’s cheekbones with his thumbs.

“I don’t want it.” Jackson said quietly, beginning to feel utterly disgusted with himself despite his firm decision and knowledge of how he felt about this news.

“In that case, we have some options. To tell you the truth, I don’t know what’s going to work. I’ve been researching since the other night but I have pretty much come up empty.” He rummaged in his bag.

“This is medication for a chemical termination that is given to human women. If this doesn’t work...then I think our only other option will be surgery to physically remove the foetus....we’ll have to work out how that would work, as your anatomy is obviously different to that of a human woman.” Jackson took the packet of tablets with shaking hands and stared at it blankly. Peter wiped away tears he didn’t know had formed and nodded.

“I’ll look after you, I promise.” Jackson slid off the table past him and went to the bathroom, ignoring Derek and Scott who both jumped to their feet. Derek wasn’t expecting to find his uncle sitting in the corner of Deaton’s office, head in his hands and sobbing quietly. It was a bizarre sight; and it shocked him. He hadn’t seen Peter weep real tears in his entire life, he didn’t think. He walked over and squeezed his shoulder supportively, he couldn’t do any more, and he knew Peter wouldn’t want it.

Scott knocked on the bathroom door after several minutes and Jackson unlocked the door. He chuckled bitterly. “So I guess you already know?” He nodded meekly. Jackson shook his head. “So that’s why you were trying to get me to stop playing.” He nodded again. Jackson wiped his face.

“I’m not keeping it.” Another nod. Jackson was tense and upset and Scott desperately searched for the right words.  
“You know it’s...it’s your decision, you have to do what’s right for you and that’s...that’s the right thing to do.” He winced at his wording but Jackson nodded quickly.

“Yeah. You’re right. It is. Okay. I’m gonna go home now.....” He turned to leave and then stopped with a pained look on his face.

“What?”

“My mum’s at home today. Dammit....”

“I’m sure Peter will want to-“ Jackson cut him off, “I don’t want to be around Peter right now.” Scott nodded and offered the only other available option.

“Come back to my house then, you can just chill out as long as you need to. My mum’s working late, so..” Jackson nodded and he and Scott headed out. Peter was waiting and frowned, confused when Jackson announced his decision.

“I need to not....be around you...right now. Ok?” Peter just nodded, dumbfounded, and stepped aside to let them pass. He’d never experienced the ache of despair in the pit of his stomach that he felt in that moment as he watched Jackson leave, completely powerless to stop him.

When Isaac returned home, he knew what had been decided from the dark, sad atmosphere in the apartment. He went and cuddled up to Derek on his bed.  
“Are they ok?” Derek shook his head.

“I didn’t realise quite how close they’d got. I don’t think they realise it, either. Jackson is pushing him away and he’s not taking it well. Any of it. I don’t think any of us can help.” Isaac hated the sadness on his alpha’s face and Derek turned to hug and kiss him hard. He stroked his hair when they pulled apart. Isaac watched his face intently as he knew he was going to say something. Eventually he just said in a very soft, quiet voice; I’m glad I have you.” Isaac blinked in shock and nodded. “You too.” Derek hugged him closer. He didn’t want to end up like his uncle and his young lover. He wanted to make Isaac happy, and be happy with him. When it had first started; he hadn’t expected to feel that way. He wasn’t about to let it slip away.


	11. Chapter 11

The forensic results came back on the DNA on the spear, the fabric snagged on the tree bark, and the footprints in the blood. There were no matches to anyone in the system, but the police department began doing door to doors again, asking the blacksmiths in the area to volunteer their DNA for comparison. They all did. Every single one. Except for Oliver Renault; the mysterious blacksmith with the large outbuilding in his yard. The police didn’t press him too hard; they simply pleaded once more and explained this would be the quick way to rule himself out as a suspect. When he still refused, they left. Jordan Parrish was livid with anger and the sheriff warned all of the officers once they were back in the station to not let it get the better of them; they’d find Bret Talbots’ killer soon enough, there was no way for the perpetrator to avoid their detection and they would catch him. It didn’t make Jordan feel any better.

The Sheriff shared the latest news with his pestering son as they ate takeout together, on their laps as the table was cluttered with confidential files he shouldn’t have brought home. Stiles lied awake in his bed that night, and waited until two am, telling himself that ‘no, you mustn’t go, you’ll definitely get caught this time and then dad will be in trouble.” Eventually, however, his inquisitiveness got the better of him and he found himself driving back out to the Renault household. He parked the jeep in the tree line at the back of the premises and frowned when he saw a patrol car. It was empty. He crept towards the outbuilding slowly and hissed when he saw a familiar figure in the darkness.  
“Jordan?” The man flinched and cursed when he saw Stiles.

“What are you doing here?”

“I could ask you the same thing...we’ve gotta be able to get something out of this place and like...plant it outside or something.” Jordan rests his forehead against the outbuilding wall in frustration.

“No, we can’t, that would be fraudulently tampering with evidence and framing this guy-“

“Oh come on! You know he did it! We both do!” He whispered angrily. Jordan’s nostrils flexed.

“No. I don’t, Stiles. I just....Bretts’ mom keeps calling...asking for updates....and I can’t tell her anything. Nothing. It’s been nearly two months and we have nothing. It looks like we don’t care about her son.” Stiles nodded sadly. “I just...want it to be him. So that we can put her mind to rest.” Stiles sighed guiltily for his own impatience and patted the young deputys’ shoulder.

“Let’s go. You’re right, this isn’t the way to do it.” Parrish stood and walked away with Stiles. They were nearly clear of the grounds when they walked straight into a trap. As they stepped forwards, some kind of pressure gauge was triggered and a huge net appeared, hauling them up into the air. They were crushed together and both began to panic as a light broke out over the large back yard as a switch was flicked inside the house. Someone had been alerted their trap had been triggered, and they were coming to find them. Jordan grunted as he failed to reach his back pocket.  
“Stiles- in my back pocket there’s a knife, see if you can get it!” Stiles fumbled desperately and managed to twist enough to get his hand in the cops’ pocket and produce the knife. He began sawing desperately at the tough line which was thin, therefore very painful to be trussed up in, but hideously strong. He grunted with panicked frustration as he struggled to cut through the line - Parrish took over and managed to cut a few more strands, but the hole was still only big enough to get one of their legs through. They could hear voices in the dark. Stiles thought how strange it was that they sounded so close, but they couldn’t see any flashlights; why wouldn’t they use torches in such darkness?

That was the last thought he had before a sudden sleep overtook him.

Stiles came to slowly and was unsure if he was still asleep or not; it was so dark wherever he was that he couldn’t even make out his hand in front of his face.  
“H-hello?”

“Stiles?! You okay?” He heaved a such of relief when Jordan spoke back to him.

“Yeah, I’m fine I think- I just...really hate the dark...and confined spaces....but who knows if this even if a confined space it just feels like it because of how damn dark it is-“ a hand bumped into his leg and then moved up to his shoulder and he heard the shuffle of Jordan moving closer.

“Hey, it’s ok, don’t panic.” He sat next to him in the dark and leant against him gently so that he could feel something besides the ground underneath him. He focused on his breath and managed to stave off a panic attack. That would have been embarrassing.

“Did you pass out too?” Jordan confirmed that he had.

“They didn’t inject us with anything; I don’t know how they did it. I think we’re in the basement right now.”

“How could they kidnap a cop?!”

“They know we know....god dammit, Stiles....we’ve ruined the whole investigation.” Despair pooled in his stomach and he flinched when he heard a loud ‘bang’ from above. Jordan reached out for his hand in the darkness and squeezed it tightly. In that moment; they were both incredibly grateful to have a friend there with them.

Sheriff Stilinski cursed the next morning when he realised Stiles still wasn’t up and he had school in twenty minutes. He received no response to knocking on the closed door, so he poked his head inside tentatively. Alarm immediately rose in his mind when he saw no sign of his son. He called his phone five times as he drove to the station. He then called Scott four times before the teen answered.

“Scott? Is Stiles with you?”

“Hi Sheriff...uh, no he’s not, sorry. Everything ok?”

“Scott if he’s there I need to know I don’t give a damn what you’ve been up to, I just need to know!”

“No I seriously haven’t seen him since school yesterday. I did text him a couple times in the evening and he didn’t reply.”

“Is that unusual?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay. Can you text or call if you hear from him or see him? He went to bed last night but he’s not here, he must’ve gone out and I can’t get a hold of him, I’m worried.” Scott promised he would and immediately climbed on his bike and headed to school, hoping that his friend would show.

Stiles woke up for the tenth time that night. Night? Or was it day now? His phone and watch had been taken. He flinched at another loud noise and bumped into Jordan’s back where they lied close to each other on the cold dirt floor.  
“Sorry..”

“Morning.” Jordan groaned as he sat up and Stiles huffed exasperatedly.

“How can you be so calm?!”

“Stressing out isn’t going to help us. We have to go along with this - accept the reality of the situation, Stiles, and conserve your energy for when you need it.” Stiles crawled on his hands and knees until he found a wall. The room was indeed a lot larger than the total darkness suggested. He walked along tentatively, holding his hand against the wall for guidance.

“There’s not a door. Jordan, there’s not a door.”

“Okay.”

“Jordan!!”

“Calm down, Sti-“ they were blinded by the bright light that suddenly burst into the room and hauled upwards while they were still disorientated and covering their eyes. They were in the outbuilding, Stiles recognised the spears. He then focused on the person holding onto him, a tall man...possibly, his face was covered by a black mask shaped like a crows’ head. He bound Stiles’ wrists tightly with three cable ties and Stiles was too panicked to fight - he stared around wildly for Jordan who was undergoing the same treatment.

“Who are you people? What do you want with us?” Jordan looked at him and shook his head warningly. Stiles knew he was panicking; in the distance he could hear his blood in his ears, feel his heart pounding so hard in his chest it felt like it was leaping up into his throat but it was all dimmed by the fear. He felt cold; these sorcerers were doing something to them. He felt weak. None of the six sorcerers in the room answered his questions.

“What are you doing to me?” He slurred - no reply was given to that, either. He looked back to Jordan desperately. His eyelids were heavy and he was pale.

“What are you doing to us?! Let us go!” Stiles struggled pathetically, confused why his body wouldn’t obey his brain. He sank to the ground and Jordans’ limp body with open, glazed eyes was the last thing he saw before he passed out.

Sheriff Stilinski reached the station and was surprised not to find Parrish already there; he was usually fifteen minutes early every day. He waited another agonisingly fraught twenty minutes for every officer to arrive before walking out of his office and whistling loudly to catch their attention.

“Anyone seen or heard from Deputy Parrish?” They all shook their heads and mumbled ‘no.’ He explained that Stiles was also MIA and asked everyone to keep an eye out for both of them.

At last, the DNA results came back, they’d compared the volunteered DNA of the local metalworkers and every single one was a negative match. That only left Oliver Renault behind. The sheriff requested a warrant from the local judge to search the house, outbuilding and grounds. 

Jackson took his course of medication and went back to Deaton as instructed. He was still experiencing nausea and dizziness and the cravings he’d come to resent now that he knew the reason for their existence.  
When Deaton brought him into the surgery room, Peter was waiting. He stood quickly when they entered; he was pale and had dark circles around his eyes. He was thinner, too, and Jackson felt a pang of guilt as he looked at him.

“I didn’t expect you to be here.” Deaton sat him down.

“I know that your reaction is to pull away from Peter, Jackson, but I really think you both need to be here for these appointments. This is affecting you both.” Jackson didn’t protest; but the look on his face made it clear that he was not happy. Peter sat back down and watched on anxiously as Deaton scanned his lower stomach again. Jackson turned his head away when the foetus came up on the monitor and the heartbeat could be heard, loud and clear. Peter swallowed a huge lump in his throat and Deaton looked at him sadly.  
“Turn it off.” Jackson asked quickly. He did so and gave the teen a wipe for the gel.

“I don’t feel comfortable performing surgery on you, Jackson, when you and Peter haven’t even had a proper conversation about this.”

“It’s not up to him!” Peter looked away and Jackson sighed guiltily.

“I....can’t....do this. Okay? I can’t. It’s not an option. I couldn’t provide for it, I couldn’t look after it; I-I c-couldn’t love it.” He stammered, Deaton moved a little closer to him.

“Most Incubi don’t raise their offspring the way humans do.”

“Yeah. Which is why I was adopted.” He stared hard at both men, suddenly defiant. “I’m not gonna do that to any kid the way my real parents did to me. And I can’t look after it, or...or be....pregnant...I couldn’t walk around town, school....no....my parents would....just, no...” Peter stood.

“We could talk to your parents.” Jackson looked at him incredulously.

“And tell them what? That a werewolf nearly three times my age knocked me up? And now I’m gonna have a little freaky hybrid baby? Are you fucking serious?” Deaton placed a hand on his shoulder.

“I would advise against getting yourself too worked up, Jackson.” The teen let out a bitter laugh.

“Why? Afraid I’ll hurt it?” Peter lost control. They all stilled when he reached out without thinking and planted a hard slap across Jackson’s cheek.

“Peter! Get out, now!” Deaton shouted at him. Peter, face slack with shock, mumbled a shaky apology and rushed out, leaving a stunned Jackson alone once again. He pulled a mask over his feelings expertly and looked at Deaton.

“I need you to perform the surgery. I can’t have it.” Deaton stood opposite him.

“We’ll have to do it as soon as possible, you’re going to start to show very soon.” Jackson didn’t mean to touch his stomach, but he did out of instinct and quickly pulled his hand away like he’d burnt it.

They agreed on a date over the weekend, and decided that Derek would take him to Scotts’ house afterwards to recover. The doctor couldn’t be sure how invasive the procedure would be, as he wasn’t sure how similar to a womans’ anatomy the teens’ insides were, so the recovery period could be longer than he hoped.

Jackson was terrified.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Sorry for the little mini break in the chapter posting, I had a big family weekend!   
> Hope you’re still enjoying this & as always, thank you for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for the break in my updates you guys! Good news is I’ve got about 10 more chapters written up ready to post!

Stiles gasped as he woke up in the darkness again; his chest felt strange. He was freezing cold; his eyes and mouth were dry, and his stomach hurt from hunger. He scrambled to his knees as he remembered seeing Jordan....lifeless.  
“Jordan? Jordan are you here?” He crawled around until he bumped into something cold. He flinched and felt it tentatively. It was a person- he felt a hand, up an arm, he felt the familiar pocket of a uniform and felt the empty holster at his hip.

“Jordan, can you hear me?” He stifled panicked tears as he felt desperately for the officers’ pulse. He covered his mouth to quieten the sobs that escaped when he felt a weak beating under his fingers and he shuffled round, pulling Jordan’s shoulders up into his lap and cradling him protectively.

“Don’t leave me, okay?”

The Sheriff woke with a start in the morning and cringed as he sat up from where he’d fallen asleep on his desk, pulling a piece of paperwork off his face. He sighed as he read the texts on his phone from Scott and Melissa and Alan Deaton announcing they still hadn’t heard from or seen his son or his closest colleague. He filed the paperwork that he’d filled out the previous night. It was official; they were both missing.

“Right. My son, Stiles, and Parrish are officially missing as of this morning.” He began that mornings’ meeting with the rest of the police department. “As far as we know, I was the last person to see Stiles at home at eleven pm, night before last. He was acting normally - for him - and he went to bed, I didn’t hear him go out, but he next morning he wasn’t in his bed. None of his friends have heard from him since school that day - his best friend Scott told me that he didn’t reply to several texts he sent that evening which was highly unusual.” He pinned up a photo of Stiles on the empty board and swallowed thickly as he shoved down thoughts of what might have happened to him.

“As for Jordan; his neighbour and close friend Ally Barton told me that she spoke to Jordan when he got home that evening, she said he seemed stressed and wasn’t his usual cheerful self; but we all know that he’s been finding the Brett Talbot case really tough and he was stressed all day. As far as we know, she was the last person to see him - at eight pm. She told me he said goodnight after they spoke, and went into his apartment. She didn’t see him leave but as we know, he didn’t show for work yesterday.” He pinned up Jordan’s photo and turned back to his concerned colleagues.

“Turner and Voss; I want you to go to the school today and speak to Stiles’ friends - Scott McCall will help round up the right people for you.” They nodded and left.

“Rohan and Dolly - you two go speak to the rest of Parrishs’ neighbours. And the rest of you, you’re with me; we finally got the warrant to search Oliver Renaults’ premises.”

Isaac rushed home from school that afternoon to tell Derek about the disappearance of Stiles and Jordan, sending a group text round to his friends to meet them at the loft.  
“This has got to be that blacksmith.” Allison decided. Derek nodded grimly.

“You know how Stiles is; I bet he was investigating on his own - or maybe Jordan was and he caught him, or maybe they were working together.” Lydia suggested worriedly. Scott burst in through the door.

“The police got the search warrant and are searching Renaults’ house now!”

“Well this is good, right? If he’s got them there; they’ll find them. Won’t they?” Allison asked, confused by the angry expression on the alpha’s face. Derek shook his head.

“This is what they wanted.”

“What?!” A knock on the door interrupted them and Alan Deaton joined them.

“They’re sorcerers; if they don’t want the police to see something, they won’t. I believe they can distort what people see. Derek is right; they know that with the police there, you can’t go there looking for your friends, and once they’re done searching - Oliver Renault’s name will be cleared of any suspicion.” Isaac cursed angrily.

“There has to be something we can do! Isn’t there some way to....get around their magic?” Alan shook his head.

“I’m afraid if you go now you’ll just end up in trouble with the police. You need to wait until after they’re gone and....hope that Stiles and deputy Parrish are still safe.” Scott punched the table in frustration.

“That’s not good enough!” Alan nodded.

“I know. But it’s all we have.”

Stiles woke with a start, Jordan still slumped across his legs. He flinched when he heard banging. Loud banging.  
“Mr Renault?! This is Beacon County police department, open up!” He scrambled to his feet and jumped upwards to hit the ceiling of the basement.

“Hey!!! Hey!!! We’re in here!! Hey!! Help us!!” He screamed loudly, jumping to continue hitting the floor above. He heard voices and footsteps, and they got louder. Stiles jumped and screamed as he heard his fathers’ voice.

“Dad! Dad I’m in here! Dad! Help me!!!” Stiles screamed until he was in tears with dejected frustration; why could he hear them, but they couldn’t hear him? He searched for something, anything to use as a tool to help him hit the floor above harder. The only thing in the room was the humiliating and foul smelling bucket in the corner that was completely out of the question.

“Jordan...Jordan you gotta wake up, they’re here! They’re searching the house and they can’t hear me...Jordan?” He wiped his wet face on his sleeve when he received no response from the deputy.

“Help me!! It’s Stiles!! Dad!” He screamed a strangled noise of anguish as loud as he possibly could before slumping on the floor in a defeated heap.

The sheriff helped his officers search the house and outbuilding desperately for anything out of the ordinary, and any sign of his missing boys. The blacksmith was accommodating and helpful, unlike the first time when they’d asked him to volunteer his DNA. There were no spears, and he kept perfect record books of what had been made, and who for. His accounting system showed no red flags, and the basement in the house was empty except for some Christmas decorations and gardening equipment.  
Officer Lutz approached him four hours into the search where he stood in the garden, just outside the large workshop.

“We haven’t turned up anything, Sheriff.” He turned back to the woman and nodded.

“We’ll find Jordan, and Stiles, but they’re not here.” He nodded again. She looked at him closely.

“You have a gut feeling, don’t you?” He rubbed his face wearily.

“I don’t know if it’s instinct or just fear about finding them....I just feel like there is something wrong here.”

“We’re going to do a ground search out here once everyone’s done. We’ll keep looking as long as you want us to.” He thanked her and wandered towards the dense trees at the back of the property. He looked around and something caught his eye; a single, thin, black rope hung from a tree. He looked at the ground - there had been some kind of disturbance. He rushed back into the house, catching the attention of several officers who followed to see what was happening, to where Oliver Renault sat on his front porch with a cup of coffee reading the newspaper.

“What happened by the tree line at the back of the property Mr Renault?”

“Oh, I used to have a bench swing back there, my little niece used to love it when she was a kid...she’s all grown up now and hasn’t been here for years, and when I went out to it the other day it was all dirty and on the verge of breaking, so I cut it down and took it out to the dump.”

“Why did you leave the rope in the tree?” He shrugged nonchalantly.

“Did I? I thought I got it all, guess I’d better tidy that up-“ The sheriff held a hand up to stop him in his tracks when he stood up and shook his head.

“I’m afraid it’ll have to be taken in as evidence and forensically tested.” Oliver smiled.

“That’s fine by me, you’d be doing me a favour. Not sure you’ll get much use out of it though.” He sat back down, unfazed, and continued reading, the Sheriff suddenly felt very, very angry.

“Go and take pictures of the rope and disturbed ground and collect it as evidence. For god’s sake - no mistakes. Everyone! We’re doing the sweep starting out in the trees, let’s go!”

Stiles held Jordan in his lap and cried softly as all the footsteps disappeared and they were alone again. The police hadn’t found them.

He fell asleep without realising, he was cold, dehydrated, hungry and weak. When he woke, he was snuggled up against Jordan’s side and the deputy had an arm around him.  
“Jordan?!”

“Mmgh.....hey...”

“Oh my god, you’re okay?! Tell me you’re okay!!!” Jordan chuckled.

“I’m fine, Stiles, I’m fine....I don’t know what they did to me though...how long have I been out?”

“I’ve no idea. Maybe a day? Maybe two?” Jordan’s hand moved around his shoulder and up the side of his face.

“Hey, I’m okay.” He assured him when he felt the tears on his face and wiped them away gently.

“Yeah, I’m glad....look.....I heard the police here...my dad...they all came and searched the house.” Jordan sat up.

“What? Are you sure?”

“Yeah. I screamed...I screamed so fucking loud Jordan...I hit the ceiling so many times my hands are bleeding....they....they couldn’t hear me.” Jordan pulled him into a tight hug.

“It’s okay, it’s not your fault, it’s okay.” Stiles tried not to cry, and it only made his sobs louder, his breath catch in his throat more.

“You could heat them speaking, though?” Stiles nodded against his shoulder. Jordan made a noise.

“What?”

“If it was soundproofed...you wouldn’t have been able to. It doesn’t make any sense why they couldn’t hear. There’s something else going on...” Stiles nodded and sat up, wiping his nose on his sleeve.

“I don’t know what they did to us Jordan, they’re not.....they’re not normal people.”

“Yeah, no kidding.”

“No I...I mean it.”

“Can you come back here, please? I’m freezing, and tired.” Stiles awkwardly lied back down and bit the insides of his mouth when Jordan shifted close behind him and wrapped an arm around his waist. He was spooning him? He was lovely and warm, though, and Stiles couldn’t help but relax backwards slightly.

“Okay, tell me what you were gonna tell me.” He mumbled blearily, his breath tickling his neck. Stiles shook his head, unable to explain the supernatural phenomena.

“Can’t remember.”

Scott was waiting at the station when the police returned.  
“You should be at school.”

“Finished two hours ago; what happened?” The sheriff wiped a hand over his face; he suddenly looked very old, and sad, and Scott did not like it one bit.

“Didn’t find them. Found potential evidence of some kind of wrongdoing but.....it’ll be circumstantial at best.” Scott pondered telling the sheriff about Stiles’ mishap with the barbed wire. Maybe there would be a fragment of his jeans or hair snagged in the metal? He swallowed the information down and patted the older mans’ arm. 

“It’ll turn up something.” He offered a grateful smile, but it was empty right up to his eyes.  
“Go home, Scott, and stay safe. Can’t have anyone else going missing.” Scott did indeed have to, his mother was fraught with worry about her son being kidnapped too, but he texted Derek before he left to tell him the bad news.

Stiles flinched at a loud crash and woke the man sleeping against him. Jordan patted his chest gently.  
“Just ignore it, we’ll be fine.”

“How can you be so freaking calm?!”

“What’s on your bucket list?”

“What?” He asked incredulously.

“Tell me.” Stiles huffed out an exasperated sound.

“Gee, I don’t know Jordan....go to Japan and eat sushi and dim sum- can you not think of something practical we should be doing right now?!”

“That’s nice. What else?” Stiles fidgeted in the awkward position.

“Quit your fidgeting, what else?”

“If we’re playing this game then it’s your turn.” He laughed, it vibrated through his chest to Stiles’ back. If he hadn’t been so cold, his face might have felt hot. He was uncomfortable being so close to someone he didn’t know.

“Fair enough, okay, I’ve always wanted to go see the Rolling Stones play a live gig before they finally give up touring.” Stiles’ face nearly relaxed into a smile at learning a fact about his new friend. Not quite, though. Muffled voices overhead had his heart racing with fear again. Jordan held him tighter.

“Your turn.”

“I want to....uh....go diving with dolphins.” He felt Jordan smile against his shoulder.

“That’s nice.”

“Shut up.”

“I mean it! Okay...I want someone to teach me to surf.”

“You can’t surf?”

“You can?”

“Oh. Well, kinda.”

“Awesome! When they find us, or we break out, you can teach me. It’s settled. We’ll go to the beach, and you can teach me.” Stiles shifted again.

“My back hurts, I gotta move...” In reality, he suddenly felt very, very uncomfortable.

“Okay, switch sides. I’ll be the little spoon- save your masculinity.” Stiles tried to laugh but it came out hollow and false. He cringed and heard the dragging sound of Jordan sitting up.

“You ok?”

“Yeah just....nervous...”

“We’ll be okay. I have a fee-“ They both cried out in pain when the blinding light burst into the room with no warning once again.

It took longer to recover, and by the time Stiles was able to open his eyes Jordan was on the floor having convulsions, and two of the sorcerers were chanting some kind of rite lowly, and a blue light seemed to be travelling between the three of them, engulfing Jordan.

“No! Stop it! STOP!” It went on for minutes longer with Stiles screaming at them until it suddenly dissipated and the tallest of the group turned to him.

“You are the one who is friends with the wolves.” He stopped struggling against the two who held his arms and frowned.

“I- I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You’re lying, Stiles. We can see everything.” A scream was stolen from his lips when a blinding pain erupted in his head and all he could see was brightness. They were in his head.

“If you don’t tell us where they are, we’ll simply sift through all your memories until we find them...it could take some time.” Stiles fell slack in the sorcerers grip as the pain suddenly withdrew. Jordan had stopped seizing, but was slumped on the floor unconscious once again.

“What....what did you do to him?”

“This friend of yours isn’t human, either. You seem to have a bizarre gift for befriending the supernatural, Stiles.”

“What?” He stilled, gaping at the man on the floor who he had only ever known as human.

“My patience is running thin. Speak now, or I will find out myself.” He raised a hand and blue light flooded Stiles’ vision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think so far and I’ll post the next one! :P  
> Thank you Little_Bites for the most recent lovely comment that made me get my butt in gear again!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can all thank @Little_Bites for the lovely comments that are making me continue to update! (Thank you <3)  
> I hope you enjoy!

Saturday passed painfully slowly for Jackson. He was anxious and fidgety all day; so much so that he joined a search that had been organised to look for Stiles and Deputy Parrish out in the woods - just to have something to do. Danny met him there and cringed at his appearance.

“Dude, you look like hell.”

“I’m coming down with something.” He pulled his jacket on to cover his stomach - he felt like it was huge already, even though he was barely starting to show.

“Why are you here, then?”

“Same reason as everyone else.”

“Oh what, you’re concerned for their safety?” Danny mocked him gently.

“No - just wanna know what happened. Come on.” He guzzled sports drink like a marathon runner and tried to ignore Dannys’ suspicious eyes on him frequently. The two police officers in charge of the search gave them all different areas of the woods to search and reminded them to be careful of traps, and to not move the missing men if they were found injured.

“When were you gonna tell me?” Danny asked, twenty minutes into their search. Jackson swallowed thickly and looked at him fearfully.

“What?”

“I saw you and that old guy at the club weeks ago.” Jackson felt completely frozen and Danny continued walking before turning back to him and sighing when he realised he hadn’t moved an inch.

“Jackson, it’s not like I care - how could you think I, of all people, would judge you?! The only thing I’m upset about is why you didn’t tell me, I figured if I gave you enough time you would but....nope.” Jackson sat down on the ground, suddenly tired. Danny leant against a tree opposite him.

“Because....I didn’t really want to think about it too much. And he’s...Peter Hale.” Danny pulled a face.

“Oh.”

“Yeah. So...I don’t want anyone knowing about it.” Danny sat down closer to him.

“So are you two...together, or..?” Jackson chuckled bitterly and shook his head.

“Do you...want to be?” He didn’t want to think about the way Peter kissed him, held him after sex, how safe he felt when they woke up together, the look on Peters’ face when he’d seen the foetus onscreen....

“Jackson?”

“....maybe.” Danny nodded.

“What does he want?”

“The same. I think.” Danny pulled an exasperated expression.

“Then what’s the problem?! You can just be together in secret until you’re ready to come out, right?” Jackson nodded wearily, it seemed so simple when Danny put it to him. “Don’t over complicate it, man, it’s hard enough as it is.”

“Yeah. Thanks.” Danny pulled him to his feet and clapped his back supportively. They continued walking in comfortable silence until his friend broke it again; “so who’s the top?” Jackson shoved him away hard and laughed in spite of himself. He should’ve known that talking to Danny would make everything seem a little better.

Peter waited anxiously outside the vet practise that evening, waiting for Jackson to show. When he did, he offered a small smile and greeted him quietly.  
“Hi.”

“Hey, how are you feeling?”

“I’m okay. You?” Peter nodded. Jackson reached out and took his hand tentatively.

“Come with me?” Peters’ eyes were wide and he nodded, completely surprised. Alan had completed more research and decided on how he was going to approach the operation. Jackson, once he was in the hospital gown and on the table, clasped Peter’s hand tightly and didn’t let it go until the anaesthetic kicked in.

The sheriff looked at the photos of his son and closest colleague sadly, moving away to return to pouring over the various tip offs that had been sent in and recorded since it was announced they were missing. He was growing desperate. Melissa McCall knocked on his door after her shift, thirteen hours after he first entered the station that morning. “Oh, hello. Come in, come in.” She smiled and placed a bag on the only empty part of the desk.

“Hi. How are you doing?” He tilted his head.

“Well.....you know.....” he blinked back the moisture in his eyes and she walked round the desk to hug him tightly. He let a few tears escape in the hold of a friend.

“It’s Stiles, he will have got himself into something but he’ll get himself out again. He’s a clever young man.” He nodded and wiped his eyes, clearing his throat as they parted and she sat opposite him.

“Come on, you’ve gotta eat - so have I, I haven’t had a break in the last ten hours.” He smiled in spite of himself and let her help, fighting away sadness at the thought it was usually Stiles’ job to help him look after himself.

Scott went to pick up Jackson after the surgery was complete - he was jittery with concern about his missing friend and wanted to be with Derek forming a plan on how to rescue him and the police officer, not playing nurse to a drowsy Jackson. Peter shook his head when he walked in.  
“It’s okay - lets all just go back to the loft, Jackson seems to have thawed towards me a little, and the doctor managed to do the procedure without much surgical interference, so he’ll be back on his feet pretty soon.” They all travelled to the loft where the others were all formulating a plan.

When the group split up three miles away from the house, they were determined and riled up. Derek and Peter would approach from the trees at the rear, and be caught intentionally. Lydia would provide a secondary distraction from the front of the house, and she would release her scream when she was in the midst of distracting the sorcerers, or being capture herself. This would signal Allison and Isaac who would enter from the North side of the house and climb to enter the house via the attic window that Mr. Argent had noticed during surveillance to be a weak point. Deaton and Mr Argent would be setting up to create an electrical disturbance with industrial batteries and radio antennae on stolen cars that would attract the dangerously high voltage between the vehicles that would be stationed around the house and would be drawn into the centre of the area, finally reaching the houses’ satellite dish and making electricity course through the home. They were all wearing microphones, and when Derek and Peter attacked, the two oldest men would begin the electrical stimulus, and once that happened, Scott would take his chance at the fairly well hidden basement doors at the South side of the property and attempt to rescue the two men.

That was the plan, anyway.

Derek hadn’t been expecting the sorcerers’ powers to be as strong as they were. Deaton has explained that they were probably leeching extra power from their missing friends, but as they were both human - it shouldn’t prove to be too excessive. He and Peter were rendered weaker than children with seconds of the two sorcerers seeing them in the trees. They used their magic to easily pull them into the house and restrain them with wolfsbane dipped chains that burned into their skin dangerously.

Stiles’ eyes flickered open weakly when he heard the screaming. He tried to muster a sound, perhaps to scream for help again, but he couldn’t gather enough moisture in his mouth to swallow, so only a hoarse whisper came out. His eyes felt almost glued shut, and he drifted in and out of consciousness as the screaming continued.

Lydia knocked on the door frantically with a pounding heart and clutched at her “bleeding stab wound” in her abdomen that Deaton had skilfully crafted with the help of some animal blood. A man came to the door with a furious expression on his face and she begged him to help her frantically, proving to be a success as he was, for several moments, drawn to help her and his suspicion wasn’t aroused until he sniffed and realised the blood on her clothes was not only static - she wasn’t still bleeding - but that it smelled of dog. Lydia saw the split second change in his eyes and let out her banshee scream. They hadn’t been sure how it would affect the sorcerers, if at all, but it seemed to impair his, and the two with Derek and Peters’ abilities and they all clutched at their ears desperately. Allison and Isaac helped one another scale the side of the house and broke into the attic window, stealthily creeping through the house as quickly as they could, Isaacs’ scent masked with the water and alcohol that Deaton had poured over each of the wolves before they had split up. Allison landed three steel tipped arrows at once into the heart of one of the sorcerers who she crossed paths with and he fell back onto the bed in that room with almost no sound, encouraging the young hunter to move quicker.

Lydia’s scream could not go on forever. Luckily at that moment, the electricity lit up the dark house and coursed through the wires. The lightbulbs pulsed with powerful light before exploding, the glass shattering over the occupants in the house and providing Derek and Peter, Isaac and Allison time to attack.  
Scott heard the commotion and smashed through the heavy padlock on the basement doors and rushed inside, confused when he could smell the people inside, but not see them.  
He used his wolf sense of smell and eventually came across the men huddled in the corner, still unable to see them, but able to feel, he dragged them outside as quickly as he could, loading them inelegantly into the back of Deatons’ car. The vet rushed over to help him and he had to shout at Scott to stay and help the others, to let him take care of the patients who were still invisible under the power of the sorcerers.

Scott sprinted back to the house, stopping in his tracks when he saw the outbuilding.

The head sorcerer roared with fury when he noticed the flames out of the kitchen window in amongst the fight. Isaac took the opportunity to rip the cables out of the wall that lead to the light and he electrocuted the creature, and himself in the process.

Chris argent shot two in the head about twenty times before they fell and their magic faded. Allison saved Lydia and Derek from another, and Derek in turn rescued Peter who was grappling with the final one, who was attempting to pierce his heart with one of the spears. The electricity and panting breaths was the only thing that could be heard for several minutes after the fight had finished. Scott was the one to break the silence - announcing he had to get to the surgery quickly to see Stiles.

As soon as the sorcerers had been slain, their magic had ceased along with their lives, and Stiles and Parrish had become visible again. Deaton rushed them to the hospital with Scott who held his unconscious friend in the back of the car and begged him to hang on just a little while longer.

Melissa and two other nurses rushed the two men into the hospital and called for the doctors. She asked her terrified son to call the sheriff, for if he didn’t have an important job to do, he wouldn’t have left his friends’ side. The sheriff came running into the hospital just under an hour later and burst into tears at his sons’ bedside. He hugged the nearly lifeless teen tightly before thanking his friend and his mother desperately. He couldn’t bear to leave his side for some time, it was hours later before he summoned the will to go and find Deaton to thank him profusely for rescuing him and asking him where he found them.

Luckily it was the vet, if it had been anyone else they would have found it incredibly hard to come up with a believable story so quickly. Deaton explained he’d gone to an emergency call out to a farm just outside of town, on his way back he noticed something in a lay-by - he expected it to be a wounded deer, so he pulled over to attend to the animal - and instead found the two men dumped at the edge of the road. He texted the others after their conversation, to let them know what had been discussed. Lydia took charge of everyone in a bid to ensure they wouldn’t leave behind forensic evidence, no doubt the police would end up searching the Renault premises again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think?! Let me know ^_^


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I’d update twice at the same time, just for funsies ^_^  
> Hope you like the chapter!!  
> Thank you for reading :)

Sheriff Stilinski remained by his sons’ side until he began to stir at four o’clock in the morning, two days later. His hand moved in his, waking him from his sleep.  
“Stiles?” He asked blearily, desperately searching his face for signs of movement. Stiles’ sunken eyes twitched and his eyelids parted slowly.

“Dad?” He asked in a hoarse voice. The Sheriff hugged him tightly, tears of crippling relief escaping his eyes.  
“Yeah, it’s me, I’m here.” Stiles whimpered quietly and hugged him back.

“Jordan? Is Jordan-“

“He’s okay, he’s next to you.” He pulled back the curtain that separated them. Jordan still had not stirred, but the doctors assured him that his condition was improving.

“He’s just resting - they say he’s gonna be fine, same as you.” Stiles breathed a quiet sigh of relief. The Sheriff handed him a cup of water and took it away before he gulped too much.  
“Easy tiger.” He sat back and sighed, rubbing his tired face.

“Have you been home at all?” He shook his head with a guilty smile. Stiles huffed disapprovingly, glancing over to Jordan every few minutes.

“You looked after each other? Kept one another going?” Stiles nodded.

“I was...I freaked out. He..he was really...really calm and practical the whole time.” The Sheriff smiled.

“Glad to hear it.” Stiles drifted back to sleep and the father of one took his leave to have a much-needed shower and quick nap.

When Stiles woke, Jordan was speaking to Melissa about how long he’d been unconscious for. Stiles was overwhelmingly glad to see him awake and the young deputy smiled at him when the nurse left them alone.  
“Hey.”

“Hey yourself. How do you feel?” Jordan shrugged.

“Not too bad. You?” He nodded. His mouth burst open with the question before he had time to think it through.

“He told me you weren’t human - why didn’t you just say?” Jordan frowned at him.

“What?”

“The sorcerer; he told me you weren’t human, Jordan, you can stop hiding it from me now. I don’t care, god knows with all the crap that’s happened in this town I’m used to it by now.” Jordan sat up a little, still utterly bemused.

“What on earth are you talking about? Do I need to call for a doctor? Are you okay?”

“Jordan, stop lying! I know all about everything; the sorcerers, the wolves, the Argents, the freaking incubi! I know all about it so you can stop lying.” Jordan’s face scrunched up in confusion.

“Okay....um...look, did you tell your dad about the guys yet? That it was Oliver Renault and his...friends?” Stiles shook his head quickly.

“No, and you mustn’t say anything.”

“What? Why?”

“Because we got you out.” Derek Hale explained as he walked into the room with a thunderous expression on his face. Isaac followed, as did Scott who rushed forwards and hugged his friend tightly.

“You okay?!” Stiles chuckled.

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine - god, thank you guys so much - they must’ve hid us from the police or something. Dad couldn’t hear me screaming when they came to search.” Jordan frowned at Derek.

“What did you do to the blacksmith?”

“He wasn’t just a blacksmith. And according to the sorcerers - you’re not just a human, either. What are you?” Jordan looked in between them all like they were insane.

“I do not know what you guys are mixed up in, I mean...sorcerers? Not being human? Like...what?” Derek shifted, his claws snapping out and his fangs baring viciously, eyes burning red into Jordans’ as he flinched back and then stared at him with a stuttering jaw as he tried to formulate a response.

“What? Am I on something right now? Am I - Stiles are you seeing this? Fuck, are we not in hospital? Am I hallucinating?”

“Jordan - they’re wolves...the supernatural is a real thing.” Jordan huffed an incredulous laugh and then swallowed thickly and stared when Isaac and Scott shifted as well.

“Come here.” Derek frowned but moved forwards and let Jordan reach out and touch his hand, pricking his finger on one of his claws and then sitting back in shock.

“Oh come on....” he mumbled. He stared at Stiles.

“You’re human, right?”

“Yeah. But you’re not.” Jordan frowned.

“Yes I am! How can I not be? I don’t go howling at the full moon, I don’t turn into....things!” Derek growled lowly.

“You could do with being a little more polite. They’re just not human, not monsters.” Stiles warned him. Jordan rubbed his face in shock and then looked back to the three creatures.

“So you’re here to threaten me?” Derek shifted back.

“No. We’re here to ask you to say you don’t know who took you.”

“But we do know! He needs to be arrested!” The silence made Jordan angry.

“You murdered him?!”

“We killed supernatural beings to rescue you. They were the ones who murdered Bret Talbot.”

“You can’t be sure-“

“They called themselves Odins’ Guard. Their one and only purpose was to hunt and kill werewolves because they felt we were an offence to their God. They killed a teenage kid because of that. They captured you two because they knew that one or both of you knew where we lived...and they kept you, Deputy, because they knew you weren’t human.” Jordan covered his face.

“I am human! Look, I’m weak, I’m in hospital, I’ve never changed into anything else or done anything extraordinary! I’m just a guy!” Derek stepped closer.

“You tell the other cops you don’t know who took you. You never saw his face, you know he was a man from hearing his voice when he spoke to his accomplice. They drugged you with something, you think, to keep you subdued, and they kept you in a dark room, possibly a basement where they didn’t feed you or let you drink anything to make you even weaker. That’s what you’re going to say.” Jordan glared at him.

“And if I don’t? If I say it was Renault?” Derek shrugged nonchalantly and walked towards the door.

“Then I guess you’ll never find out what kind of being you really are. And what you can really do. My guess is....having supernatural abilities would be a great help when it came to saving people.” He left with a final nod to Stiles who thanked them all and hugged Scott again.

He felt Jordan staring at him for a long time before he said anything.

“Okay, what?”

“How did you get involved with them?”

“Derek turned Scott last year...ever since then it’s been...crazy incident after crazy incident.” Parrish shakily swung his legs out of the bed to talk to him properly.

“He...bit him? Why?”

“He needed a pack because he had people after him - look I can’t give you the whole history but basically even though he’s super scary, he’s a good guy, and so are Isaac and Scott.” Jordan rested his head in his hands.

“I just can’t believe it.”

“I know, right.”

“Are there other...creatures?” Stiles shifted back when Jordan sat on the edge of his bed and looked at him intently.

“Uh, yeah, so those guys were sorcerers - and Lydia is a banshee, and the whole Argent family hunt werewolves but Allison and her dad are like on our side now even though he tried to hunt Scott and the others at first.” Jordan gaped at him.

“Anything else?”

“Oh. Yeah, Jackson from my school is an incubus, and he’s currently recovering from an abortion because he and Peter Hale are dating and he got him pregnant. Turns out they can get pregnant.” Jordan’s eyes practically popped out of his head.

“What?! And what the hell is it with these guys dating kids?”

“Hey - we’re almost eighteen, we’re legal anyway - and half the crap we’ve seen...I don’t know, it kinda changes you. Makes you more mature I guess.” Jordan nodded.

“That’s true. I always thought you were so mature because you try to look after your dad...little did I know, eh?” Stiles chuckled.

“Anyway, look - I didn’t get a chance to say thanks.” Jordan frowned a little, confused. “I was losing it, in there, I was so freaked out....you just staying so calm and being so chill just...it helped a lot. So...thanks.” Jordan nodded and squeezed his shoulder with a gentle smile before returning to his bed. Stiles wasn’t sure why he felt so nervous - or why he took advantage of the opportunity to sneak a glance at the open backed hospital gown as Jordan turned back to his bed, but he did. And then had to stare straight ahead with his heart thumping dangerously and praying Jordan wouldn’t notice the monitor that was beeping annoyingly loud.

“You okay?”

“Hmm?” He feigned ignorance.

“Your heart rate is kinda high?” He glanced at he monitor and shrugged.

“I think it always is.”

“Are you in pain? I’ll call a nurse-“

“No, no I’m okay, for real.” He breathed deeply, looking down at his hands and wishing he had his phone or something - anything - to distract him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, as always! Hope you enjoy!

Stiles and Jordan had to go to the police station once they were discharged from the hospital. Stiles caught his fellow captives’ eye in the mirror and asked him silently not to say anything. Jordan’s brow was furrowed and his lips clamped shut - he had no idea what he was going to do.

“Please, don’t. I promise they’re not the bad guys.” He whispered once they got out the car and followed his dad inside. All the cops inside cheered loudly and greeted them both warmly when they walked through and for a moment they were distracted.

Then they were taken into separate rooms, and interviewed.

Stiles sat in his dads’ office waiting anxiously afterwards, chewing his thumbnail and jogging his leg. The sheriff watched him for a while before commenting on the distracting motion;  
“You okay? Was it really horrible, having to talk about it? I would’ve interviewed you myself but I’m not allowed, being your father and all.” Stiles shook his head.

“No, no, it was fine. It’s just...y’know, I’m annoyed I couldn’t be more help. I didn’t see the two guys, ever, I only heard them speak.”

“Did they have distinguishable accents, do you think?” Stiles shook his head slowly.

“No....I don’t think so....I was pretty out of it at the time but...I think they just sounded like they were from round here, y’know? California, anway.” Jordan knocked on the door and gestured to Stiles.

“Can I borrow you for a sec?” Stiles nodded and quickly followed him out, telling his concerned father he was going to go home afterwards.

“What did you say?” Stiles whispered as they walked down the steps outside.

“I didn’t tell them the truth.” He was clearly upset about it and so Stiles held back his celebratory reaction.

“Okay well, let’s go talk to Derek and the others - they’ll be able to help. Oh, and Deaton.” Jordan frowned as they walked along the pavement.

“Alan Deaton? The vet?”

“Oh, yeah, he’s a Druid, and he was the Hale Packs’ Emissary back before they all died in the fire.” Jordan continued to question him and he explained as much as he could, completely exhausted by the time they reached the loft.

“How are you not tired right now? Oh, wait, I know why! Superhuman!” Stiles gasped breathlessly when Derek let them in. Jordan was tense and suspicious of everyone in the room.

“Sit down, we’re not gonna eat you.” Derek mumbled as he perched on the edge of the table.

“How do we find out what I am?”

“I asked Deaton for help. He knows more than I do and...I’m not getting a scent off you that would help.”

“So, uh...besides changing into...wolves....uh, what can you do?” He asked awkwardly. Derek titled his head.

“We’re faster and stronger than humans, we heal super fast. Isaac, Scott, if you would?” The teens ventured forwards with mischievous grins on their faces, Jordan shifted uncomfortably when Derek threw kitchen knives at them at speed that seemed impossible, and yet they caught them perfectly and began to circle one another. He flinched and grimaced as they tried to slash at each other, eventually, Scott had Isaac in a headlock and he held up his arm and slashed across it. Jordan jumped to his feet and Derek held a hand up to stop him. Isaac hissed in pain, but sure enough, Parrish watched in disbelief as the wound healed itself perfectly before his eyes.

“That should’ve taken weeks to heal...and months to disappear completely....” He whispered to himself.

“I know it’s a lot, and I know we seem like the bad ones...but we’re not. We don’t hunt humans, we don’t intentionally hurt anyone - that’s not our deal. We just want to survive. When people get hurt - they’re rival packs.”

“Rival packs?” Derek gestured for him to approach the table where his map was spread out with information on the other packs in California who were gradually encroaching on their territory.

“They’re all threats. They will try to kill us, or threaten death if we don’t join their packs.”

“So like...gangs. Brilliant.” Derek glared at him.

“Not like gangs. We don’t fight unless we have to, and we’re not involved in anything to make profit from; no drugs or weapons, or anything like that.” Jordan sighed as he looked at the map which showed a bad situation waiting to happen.

“Civilians always get caught in the crossfire when two groups of people go to war; it doesn’t matter how small those groups are. Especially when you’re.....you.” He gestured to the wolves, sadness crossing his face.

“If there’s another pack that’s trying to hurt humans - we do what we can do stop them. None of us here advocate violence against people.” Jordan nodded, clearly still most unhappy with the situation.

“I broke the law today. That’s my debt with you settled; I won’t do it again.” Derek nodded.

“Understood.” Jordan returned to the couch and rested his chin on his hands wearily. Stiles exchanged concerned looks with the other men in the room.

Deaton arrived and eased the tense mood somewhat with his polite and gentle nature. He took Jordan’s pulse and blood pressure before asking for a blood sample. He reluctantly let him, glancing at Stiles several times who nodded reassuringly. He was doing the right thing.  
“Have you ever experienced anything unusual or something you couldn’t explain?” Jordan’s brow furrowed as he tried to think back and explain.

“I...there was one thing.” Deaton nodded, asking him to continue.

“Someone tried to set me on fire.”

“And...? Don’t people do awful things to cops and soldiers all the time?” Derek asked. Jordan nodded.

“Yeah, but - it didn’t work. My clothes burned...the car I was in burned...but the flames just...went out when they hit my skin.” He shifted uncomfortably from the painful memory.

“Did it hurt you?” Jordan shook his head.

“Do I have your permission to try and burn you?” Jordan nodded grimly. He’d tried it himself a few times after the incident in Afghanistan, and it hadn’t worked. Alan asked Derek if he had a lighter and held the flame under the tender skin of Jordan’s forearm for a full minute.

“Nothing?”

“I can feel warmth, but that’s it.” Deaton asked him to go to the stove, the others watched curiously as he turned the gas on the hob and asked Jordan to try placing a finger into it. He was hesitant, and Stiles was amazed at his bravery when he just clenched his jaw and stuck his hand straight in. He held it there. The flames licked at him but did not damage his skin.

“How hot does that feel?”

“Just warm, comfortable.” Deaton nodded and switched off the gas.

“Okay...I’m going to need to do some research. Is there anything else you can tell me? Is it pain in general or just flames that don’t affect you?” Jordan shook his head.

“I’ve been shot, stabbed, hurt a lot, I feel it like any other person and I don’t heal like these guys do. I can’t think of anything else that’s been unusual.” He nodded towards the wolves.

“Are you close with your family?” Jordan nodded.

“As far as I know, they’re totally normal. And we are close, have been all my life.” Deaton assured him he’d be back to him with information in a few days and asked him to talk to his family - carefully - about wether anything strange had happened to any of them.

“I’m going to ask that I tell you what I find out in front of everyone here.” Jordan’s jaw twitched.

“Why?”

“Because if you take the news badly, and you become a danger to this town - they’re going to be the ones that will stop you. I’m sorry but...finding out you can do things that normal people can’t...it’s a lot for people to handle. And some take it the wrong way.” Jordan understood, and he accepted it as sensible. He glanced back at Stiles and nodded before he left.

Jackson woke up from his sleep late in the day and Peter was sitting next to him reading a book.  
“Hey...” Peter dropped the book instantly.

“Hey...how are you feeling?” Jackson took a moment to come to and evaluate his body.

“Yeah...okay actually. Better now I don’t feel sick and dizzy 24/7.” Peter nodded, still concerned, his hand absent-mindedly stroking Jackson’s hair and ear.

“I didn’t mean to be so...harsh. I’m sorry. It wasn’t your fault, you didn’t know.” Peter shook his head.

“I’m sorry too, I should’ve caught on sooner and used a damn condom.” Jackson reached out for him and Peter rolled down to hug him tightly.

“I like you, I want to keep seeing you.” Jackson smiled against his chest.

“You too.”

Stiles began to suffer from severe nightmares. He was beginning to feel like a child, having his father wake him and comfort him back to sleep almost every night was humiliating and stressful. During the day he was so exhausted he struggled to concentrate on his work at school, and he felt terribly guilty for his father’s even more severe exhaustion.

He was sat doing an assignment in his room on Sunday afternoon when there was a knock on his bedroom door.  
“Yeah?!” He expected it to be his dad. It was Jordan.

“Oh- Jordan- hey! Hi, how are you?” He slid back his chair and kicked a pile of dirty laundry round the other side of his bed while Jordan was looking at a picture on his wall.

“Hi, okay...I wanted to see how you were holding up.” Stiles sighed as he sat down on the end of his bed and faced him.

“Dad asked you to come see me, didn’t he?” Jordan shook his head.

“He just told me you’d been having nightmares, I wanted to see how you were.” Stiles sighed. Jordan reassured him that he shouldn’t be embarrassed, that it was perfectly normal after a traumatic experience to feel afraid for some time. Stiles accusingly asked him why he seemed perfectly okay then. Jordan smiled at him sadly.

“Traumatic experiences are fairly normal for me, and I work, drink and exercise too much to not sleep.” Stiles nodded.

“I guess I don’t really feel safe sometimes, even though I know they’re dead now.” Jordan nodded.

“I mean...Stiles...you know what’s out there, what could be out there - you’re carrying a huge weight on your shoulders. The fact you cope with that as well as you do is....insane. You’re so much stronger than you think you are.” Stiles cleared his throat, embarrassed.

“Yeah I guess, that makes sense. Maybe that whole thing just brought it up to the surface a bit.” Jordan nodded supportively.

“You still game for teaching me to surf?” Stiles looked up at his bright, smiling face.

“I-uh- yeah, of course.” Jordan nodded.

“Great - next weekend I’m off shift so if you’re free give me a call.” He scribbled his number on Stiles’ notepad and left with a clap to his shoulder. Stiles was completely shell shocked. He flopped down on his desk with a groan. He was going to make a total fool of himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think?
> 
> I’d really love to know which are your favourite ships from this show, and what would you like from this story? I’m always thrilled to receive suggestions and critiques! Thank you ^_^


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much @Little_Bites and @Catreader for your lovely comments ^_^ made my day!

Deaton asked the pack to assemble the following Friday evening.

Stiles was late, and found Jordan hesitating outside the loft.  
“Oh hey.”

“Hi.” He smiled and awkwardly hugged Stiles who immediately felt boiling hot.

“You okay?” Jordan chuckled, embarrassed, hands shoving down into his pockets.

“Yeah..I...I guess I don’t want to hear what he’s about to tell me.” Stiles squeezed his shoulder.

“You can handle it, I know you well enough to be sure of that. It means that if you do have abilities you don’t know about, you’re going to learn to control them safely and they won’t just explode out of you unexpectedly at any random point. That’s all- it won’t change who you are.” Jordan surprised him by hugging him so fiercely he couldn’t breathe.

“Thank you.” He knocked on the door, Stiles practically beamed from seeing the courage he’d given him. Isaac let them in. They were all there.

“So...have you been able to find anything?” He asked Deaton, arms folded defensively.

“I think I have two very likely possibilities of what you could be, Jordan. We’re going to need to do some tests - nothing invasive, don’t worry.” Peter and Jackson came down the stairs to listen in.

“I think you’re either half demon...or a seraph - maybe only half.” Jordan frowned his ignorance. “A seraph is a type of angelic creature.” Jordan chuckled in disbelief, shaking his head in bitter amusement.

“I know it seems ridiculous to you now - but the good thing is, being at somewhat opposite ends of the scale - we can test fairly easily. I could be wrong about both, but they seem our most likely options.”

“How do we test?” Deaton produced a bible from his bag.

“A bible?” He was growing increasingly uneasy and skeptical.

“If you’re an angel, this won’t affect you - if you’re a demon, or you have demon blood in you, then this is going to hurt. A lot.” Jordan swallowed.

“Wait- if he is a demon, is this gonna kill him!?” Stiles interjected, panicked, once Deaton began to draw a devil’s trap on the floor in salt.

“No, only if he was fully demon, which he can’t be. Jordan not knowing he’s supernatural wouldn’t be possible if he was a fully fledged demon, and he definitely would have displayed aggression by now. Okay, I need to see if you can get out of the trap, Jordan.” Jordan put a hand out in front of him cautiously, and climbed over the ring of salt without any problems. Deaton nodded.

“Good start. Okay...” He spoke the ancient exorcism rite from the bible, Jordan didn’t flinch.

“Okay- there’s definitely no demon in there. Did you feel any pain?” Jordan shook his head and smiled victoriously at Stiles and Scott - clearly relieved.

“How do we test for the...sera...phim thing?” Deaton nodded.

“That’s a little more complex. We need to try and draw out your wings.” Jordan’s brows popped up.

“My what?”

“Seraphim are angels from the highest of the nine orders of celestial beings. The fact you’ve never displayed any powers besides one that saved your life in war - makes me think you’re either incredibly self controlled...or you’re half angel. Either way, you’re going to have wings and / or some kind of powers, we just need to draw them out.”

“How?” He looked nervous.

“Derek, may we use the warehouse? We’re not going to want to do this in your home.” He agreed and lead them all to the warehouse he used for restraining Isaac during the full moon.

“Isaac, Stiles - can you help me carry the blowtorches inside?” They looked at one another, slightly concerned, and shrugged before helping him.

“This looks nasty.”

“It’s going to be, which is why we need to get out of the way as quickly as possible if he can use the fire as a weapon.”

Jordan looked beyond apprehensive as they brought in the industrial blowtorches.

“What’s the plan here?”

“You can be hit by fire and it not hurt you, Jordan. I need you to try and control it.” He gaped at him.

“That’s not possible!”

“It’s not possible for you to not burn, either.” He replied softly. Jordan shifted but nodded.

“I’m not going to have any clothes left after this, am I?” Deaton chuckled.

“No, which is why I asked Isaac to bring you some spare clothes.” He nodded his thanks to the teen awkwardly and braced himself.

“Any idea how I do this?”

“You need to focus on the flame and try to manipulate it, beyond that I can’t help. Don’t think of it the way you think of a weapon, it’s not an extension of your body - your mind is what’s going to manipulate it.”

Isaac had the first go. Jordan flinched but wasn’t burned by the huge flame, he frowned and began to sweat as he tried desperately to concentrate. Scott joined Stiles as he watched him nervously, biting his thumbnail anxiously. It was bizarre - seeing his clothes burnt to ash but his bare skin completely untouched. He eventually called out and asked for it to stop. Stiles rushed forwards and handed him the sweatpants and jumper which he pulled on quickly to cover himself.

“This is going well.” He huffed sarcastically.

“It’s going to take time. May I look at your back?” He let the doctor examine his back but he couldn’t see any irregularities.

“I wondered f there would be physical signs of your wings, there aren’t. Okay- Derek, you’re up.”

“What’s he going to do?”

“I’m gonna fight you. Get ready.” Jordan flinched backwards when he lunged for him.

“Wait wait wait!! He’s a goddamn werewolf! Dude- I can’t take you down!”

“If you’re one of the most powerful beings in the world, you definitely can.”

“Just please try not to kill him.” Isaac called out grimly. ‘Yeah, same here.’ Stiles thought to himself and cursed quietly into a clenched fist.

The fight was ugly, Stiles felt sick, his mouth tasted of blood from biting his lip so hard. Derek taunted Jordan, trying to get him riled up, trying to make him truly angry in the hopes of sparking a response. Jordan didn’t want to be fighting him, his heart wasn’t in it, so Derek repeatedly had him in a headlock he couldn’t get out of, or pinned to the floor unable to move.

“I can’t do this, it’s not working.” Jordan spat out blood and Derek helped him to his feet, Jordan doubled over a little from the exertion.

“Are you sure about this?” Derek mumbled as he approached Deaton.

“I’m sure. He just needs drawing out.”

“Okay...this isn’t working because we’re not making you angry enough, we’re not making you feel anything, and this is very much a mental activity. You are a very self controlled man- I thought Derek fighting you would make you angry but...clearly not. You’re close friends with Stiles, yes?” Jordan looked at him.

“Yes. Why?” He sounded concerned. Stiles nodded his acceptance.

“Do what you gotta do.”

“Okay...someone fight Stiles, please.”

“What? This is ridiculous! This is insane, Stiles - don’t get involved in this!” Stiles ignored him and stepped towards Isaac. Derek moved to Scott’s side to hold him back if he tried to intervene.

“Stiles you’re gonna get beaten to shit and you can’t heal-“

“Then concentrate.” Stiles snapped at him. He looked frustrated and helpless. Stiles managed to dodge Isaac a couple of times before he landed a punch on his jaw, sending Stiles reeling back - Deaton pushed him back towards him. He landed a couple of kicks, making Isaac flare up and the next hit in his stomach had him bent double groaning with pain. Derek’s claws rested on Scott’s skin and he hissed at him to stay still as he instinctively tried to help.

“Stop it!” Isaac shoved Jordan backwards, sending him crashing backwards into some wooden crates. He glared at him and Derek took the opportunity to blow some more fire towards him. He couldn’t control it, even though he was angry, it just poured over him like water over a duck’s back. He quickly patted out the flames on the sweatshirt and watched on helplessly. Another ten minutes passed before he couldn’t take it any more.

“That’s enough! This isn’t working! Please stop hurting Stiles!” Deaton eventually nodded at Derek and he growled at Isaac to stop. He did, and helped a very disorientated Stiles to his feet and sat him down on a crate.

“Sorry buddy.” He fetched him an ice pack from the bag of supplies Deaton had brought with him. Scott sat with him and kept him upright.

“Fucking hell what is wrong with you people?! Look at him!”

“We needed to make you angry, Stiles gave permission.” Jordan shook his head, livid.

“Mission accomplished and of course he did! He wants to help me but you shouldn’t take advantage of that! Fuck!” He punched a crate and continued pacing.

“What else can we try?”

“Let’s build a small fire, and just be patient, see if you can manipulate a natural flame that is constant.” Jordan agreed to that readily, at least no one would get hurt then, and Isaac and Derek set to while he checked on Stiles.

“You okay? I’m so fucking sorry, Stiles....” He cringed as he looked at the damage. Stiles shook his head tentatively.

“I’m okay, I’ll be fine. And don’t hold this against them, they’re just trying to help.” Jordan patted his leg and stood. Stiles didn’t mean to sigh, but he did. Scott looked at him suspiciously.

“You...uh...you and Jordan...what’s...what’s happening there?” He jerked back and looked at him, Scott raised an eyebrow at his defensive behaviour. Stiles sagged, too tired to argue.

“I might...have a thing. Is it that obvious?” Scott shook his head, but the expression on his face wasn’t particularly convincing. Stiles rested his head in his hands wearily.

“Does he know?” Stiles shrugged.

“You’re going surfing with him tomorrow?” He confirmed with a hum.

“Good luck, man.”

Jordan sat down in front of the large fire and played with the flames, watching them lick and dance over his fingers. He was getting lost inside his own head as he stared into the flames, mesmerised by the movement and colours, and suddenly a small ball of flame bounced out of the fire and rushed to the side, they all darted out of the way and it hit Isaac’s leg, he patted the flame away quickly.

“You did it!” Deaton rushed over to him.

“I- no that wasn’t me, was it?”

“It was - I don’t know what you were thinking about, but please try again.” He patted his shoulder encouragingly and stepped back. Jordan turned back to the flames self consciously, feeling the eyes on him. What had he been thinking about? He’d been thinking about how angry he was at the wolves. He was angry because they’d hurt Stiles. He was angry that Stiles had put himself in such a vulnerable position just to try and help him. He was thinking about why Stiles would do that. Then he’d remembered Stiles’ strange, irregular heartbeat in the hospital. He’d remembered spooning him in that stone cold basement and feeling his racing heart through his T-shirt-

A larger ball of flame burst out of Jordan’s hand straight up to the ceiling.

“YES! Well done Jordan! You’re doing it!” He smiled, a little uncomfortably, and more than a little shaken by what he was able to do.

“Keep doing what you’re doing! Try to aim it at those boxes this time.” They all steered clear. Jordan cleared his throat. He didn’t want to be using Stiles to do this, but it seemed he had no choice.

He remembered wiping Stiles’ tears away from his cheeks, feeling his hand clutch at his top and the way he leant against him to feel safe. Jordan had made him feel safe. He remembered seeing Stiles screaming at the sorcerers when he was sure they were killing him as his vision went black and he passed out.

He pulled himself back to the present just in time to see the flame balling up in his hand, he tried to aim it and push it towards the boxes. It went, not only in the exact direction he wanted it to, but it blew straight through the boxes and scorched the metal wall. They all cheered for him and congratulated him. He found himself laughing in disbelief with them and when he looked at Stiles, he was looking at him with such wonder and pride that he had to look away.

“Okay- shall we try the blowtorches again? Moving flames will be harder to grasp.” Jordan nodded and they got ready. Scott helped Stiles get out of the way.

Jordan felt like he was watching them through his peripheral vision, he could see them but he was so focused on his memories with Stiles. He remembered the time he first met him, he’d come running into the station and bumped straight into him as he rushed round the corner, knocking his coffee out of his hand then babbling nonstop as he helped clean it up. Jordan had laughed at him and said it was fine, introduced himself once the Sheriff appeared and explained that he was his son. They’d shaken hands and Stiles had smiled at him brightly-

He missed one of the torches but managed to push the other flame away from his palm, as it hit it, he forced it away, straight into the other fire. They all shouted with victory and Isaac hi-fived him happily.

“That was fucking amazing!!” Scott shouted at him in amazement.

“Yeah I- Jesus, I’ve never done anything like that before.”

“Like I said- I don’t know what you found to concentrate on, but hold it in your mind every time, because it definitely works.” Deaton advised. He swallowed and nodded, sighing at the thought.

“Let’s practise for another hour or so, see how exerted it makes you feel.” Jordan got better at not getting lost in his thoughts and concentrating and reacting quicker to the flames. By the end of their practise, Jordan, Derek, Isaac and Scott were all running around the warehouse to make it more complicated and help him practise reacting faster and faster. By the time Deaton called time out for them, he was doing fantastically well.

“You’ve come on such a long way just in these short few hours, it’s amazing.” Jordan shook his hand warmly.

“Thank you so much for, just.. all your advice.” He nodded.

“We’ll need to learn what else you can do, there’s probably a lot more. In the mean time, controlling this is a good thing to continue practising.” He agreed and apologised to Isaac for ruining his spare clothes that were pretty much burnt to rags.

Stiles offered to drive him back to the loft to get his car.

“We still on for tomorrow?” He asked when he pulled up outside. Jordan nodded, his face a little clouded over.

“Don’t be hard on yourself, you did great.” Jordan shook his head.

“I’m so sorry you got hurt.” Stiles simply shrugged and assured him he’d be fine.

That night, neither of them slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed ^_^


	17. Chapter 17

Stiles picked up Jordan from his home early in the morning. He was bright and cheerful - much better than Stiles at waking up early - and climbed in armed with coffee and food.

“Ah...you genius..!” He chuckled at Stiles and they set off for the beach.

“Did you get any sleep last night?”

“Nope. You?” Jordan shook his head sheepishly and Stiles laughed.

“If I found out I could manipulate fire I wouldn’t have slept either!” Jordan gently touched his temple and winced at the wounds covering him.

“I hope your dad didn’t see the state of you.”

“Nah, he was back late last night and I left earlier than him this morning.” Jordan sighed.

“Stop worrying, it’s fine - doesn’t hurt.” Jordan looked at him, completely unconvinced, “....much. Look it’s fine, Jackson used to beat me up so much when we first started school. It’s fine.”

“How is he doing? I mean what with the pregnancy and all...”

“He seems back to himself, and he and Peter are back together and everything - those two and Isaac and Derek are always having arguments about who’s the most inconsiderately loud during sex.” Jordan grimaced and he agreed.

“It’s all so fucked up.” He laughed after a while.

“I know! Crazy times - I’m glad we’re getting away today!”

Peter smiled when Jackson appeared at his bedroom doorway.  
“Hey you.”

“Hi.”

“You’re up early - aren’t teenagers meant to sleep till noon?” He laughed.

“Not ones that look like this.” Peter chuckled and pulled him into his lap for kisses.

“You’re warm.” Jackson swallowed, suddenly looking nervous.

“I think my heat’s coming up...maybe next week.” Peter hugged him gently.

“We’re gonna handle it better this time, I’ve been speaking to Deaton, he’s given me some good advice. We’re not gonna let anything bad happen again....I’m gonna take care of you....” He said it so lovingly in a hum against his neck as he kissed him. Jackson sighed and pulled him back to his mouth for more kisses.

“I’m nervous. I’m nervous that I totally lose my damn mind and can’t control myself.”

“I’m gonna wear two extra strong condoms that are meant for anal, and I’m gonna replace them, and I’m not gonna let you convince me to take them off.” Jackson nodded.

“I trust you.” Peter hadn’t heard those words aimed towards him in...possibly his whole life. They struck him right in his chest.

“I’m going to make sure that you feel good, and looked after, and safe, and I promise I won’t get you pregnant again.” Jackson smiled.

“Why are you so nice to me?”

“I’m not being nice, I get the most insane sex of my life, it’s a great deal for me.” He winked and they kissed some more.

Isaac rushed out of bed and yanked on some underwear when he heard Scott’s alarmed voice in the loft. He and Derek were discussing something that had happened.

“What is it?”

“I went for a run this morning and picked up wolf scents - several different ones. I think they’re coming into our territory to gauge how strong and vigilant we are.”

“Okay let’s go, we need to scent mark and patrol this area..” He showed the boys their territory on the map and they took photos. He yelled for Peter to come down and help. He emerged, hair messed up, and made a grumbling sarcastic comment about them being boner killers.

“Where’s Jordan?”

“He and Stiles have gone surfing - they’ll be nowhere near here by now.” Derek nodded, relieved.

“Good- we do not need either of them around this right now. Keep it clean - shout if you get into trouble.” Derek caught Isaac by his jacket when he rushed out from his bedroom fully dressed. He pushed him back against the wall and kissed him until neither of them could breathe.

“Don’t you dare get hurt.” A whimper escaped his throat and Derek kissed him once more before they left.

“Ah!” Stiles nearly fell off his board from laughing at Jordan failing to keep his balance yet again, and falling into the sea for about the thirtieth time that morning.

“I suck!” ‘I wish’ Stiles thought to himself and quickly shoved the image out of his head.

“You’ll do it, just keep practising! It’s gotta be easier than handling fire, let’s face it.” Jordan chuckled and tried to join him for the next wave. It didn’t quite work. He accidentally breathed in water as he was knocked over and twirled under the large wave. Stiles glanced back and quickly paddled back to where Jordan had resurfaced and was coughing up water.

“Shit- you okay?!” He helped him back onto the board and clapped his back until he’d stopped choking.

“Agh...fuck..I’m really not very good at this.” He managed to laugh about it, Stiles’ fear eased.

“Let’s go get our food and have a drink, get the salt out your mouth.” They paddled back and Jordan pulled his wetsuit down to his hips and flopped onto the sand. Stiles laughed at him but couldn’t help but glance at his muscular torso. He’d wondered how he’d look lying down. He’d wondered even more how he’d look stretched out above him-

Jordan opened one eye, just a crack, and saw Stiles looking at him. He quickly shut it, heart suddenly pounding in his chest. He suddenly had a very dry mouth and sat up to drink something and eat. They were both quiet - both too distracted to think of anything to say.  
‘He’s not eighteen yet you creep, do not say anything, pretend you know nothing.’ He scolded himself. Then again, he didn’t know anything for sure. Stiles’ thoughts often took him away, everyone knew that. Maybe he should try and find out if he had been checking him out? He couldn’t just ask, that would make things awkward. No, he’d have to be more subtle.

He wriggled out of his wetsuit and began rubbing sunscreen over himself. He caught Stiles looking a couple of times, and once he had his eyes almost screwed shut like he was in pain. Jesus- he was looking. He was actually looking. 

“Could you get my back? I’m too hot to stay in the wetsuit.” Stiles was visibly nervous and just nodded. Jordan bit the inside of his lip when Stiles’ hand began to rub over his neck and shoulders. He bit back a moan, it felt so nice.

Stiles was hard. And panicking. He couldn’t help his hands lingering a little longer than necessary on the muscular back in front of him. He dipped down lower and then had to rush because he felt himself getting aroused.

“Thanks! Want me to do you?” Stiles quickly sat down with his knees drawn up to hide himself and shook his head.

“Nope, nah, I’m gonna stay in my suit.” Jordan pulled a face.

“Really? It’s boiling!” Stiles nodded, despite the fact he was uncomfortably hot.

“You look warm - your cheeks are red.” Stiles made a strange sound in between a laugh and a yelp and rushed off towards the water.

“Just need to get back in! Keep up if you can!”

Jordan sighed as he watched him run away. He was totally into him. He was turned on and embarrassed, and that was so adorable it hurt Jordan’s stomach to know it.

Jordan had just about managed to stay on his board a couple of times by the end of the day.

“Fuck yeah! Watch the master!!” Stiles laughed at his victorious celebrations and looked a tad uncomfortable when Jordan flung an arm around his shoulders and squeezed him in a half hug as they headed back up the beach.

“Thank you for teaching me! I’ve always wanted to know how to do that.” Stiles scratched the back of his head and nodded modestly.

“I didn’t really teach you, you basically taught yourself.”

“Nah I couldn’t have done it without you. Thanks, Stiles, I haven’t had such a fun day in ages.” He smiled at him, still a little bashful.

“Neither have I.” They drove back listening to music. When they reached Jordan’s house, Stiles climbed out to get his hoodie from the back, chilled now it had got dark. He froze up when Jordan pulled him into a hug.

“Thanks for today it’s been fun - see you soon!” Stiles just smiled and waved as he disappeared into his apartment building. His heart was pounding, and still pounding when he reached home.

“Hey- did you have fun with Parrish?” Stiles nodded.

“I’m gonna shower before I eat, I’m all sandy.” His dad nodded, perusing the takeout menus.

Stiles touched himself frantically once the water was running. He could still feel Jordan’s hands on his waist when he’d hugged him. He came quickly and was finally able to shower off the frustration of the day, go have dinner and actually talk to his father.

“I....uh....I was thinking of taking Melissa - and Scott - out for dinner - with you of course. To say thank you, they were both so good to me when you and Jordan were missing.” Stiles’ eyes flicked around and he nodded.

“Okay, sure.” He mumbled around a mouthful of food.

“Okay. Could you get Scott to - actually no, I should call myself, I’ll call her or maybe ask if I see her at the hospital in the week.” Stiles nodded slowly, suspicion rising.

“You okay dad?” He looked at him.

“Yeah! Yeah, definitely.”

“If you wanna ask her out, you know you can just do that.” He coughed, wincing at the feeling of nearly being choked to death by noodles and thumped his chest.

“What?! That’s- that’s ridiculous, she’s an old friend-“

“Dad?” He cut him off. The sheriff sighed and smiled at him.

“You’re so goddamn mature.” Stiles smiled back.

“Yeah, that’s what Jordan said too.”

“Ugh...she’s not gonna want to go out with me- Jesus, she dated Peter Hale.” He dumped his head into his hands in despair.

“Who is a frickin’ maniac and scared her out of her damn mind.” He looked at him and nodded slowly.

“There is that....oh, cmon Stiles you’ve seen Scott’s dad too - she’s got a type.”

“Ok if you’re really feeling down on yourself then let’s limit ourselves to one takeout a week, you drink less, and you can workout with me. We’ll be super fit in no time.” He laughed at him and then groaned when he realised he was serious.

“...okay. Okay, let’s do it.”

“Hell yeah! It’ll be fine.” He rubbed his head.

“You..wouldn’t mind? If I did ask her out one day?”

“She’s great, I love her - Scott and I have kind of been waiting for this for years, amazed it’s taken this long.” He blinked, totally dumbfounded until Stiles cleared away the plates.

Scott roared when he spotted another wolf exuding one of the scents he’d picked up earlier. It ran forwards to fight him. The fight was cruel and difficult - he was trying to kill him, without a doubt. Luckily Scott was naturally more agile and had been practising with Derek and Isaac a lot in the last few weeks. He had it pinned down when his pack mates arrived.

“Who are you?” Derek snarled at him.

“Fuck you.”

“Why are you trying to kill us?” It squirmed underneath Scott and spat at him, Derek stamped on his face, hard. Once he had healed, he was a little less feisty.

“Territory. You must know how fucking crowded it’s getting out here.” Derek paced, thinking about his options. The wolf had stopped struggling and Scott loosened his grip a little.

“What’s your leader like?” The wolf fidgeted a little.

“If she’d found one of yours like this - they’d be dead, no questions asked.” Derek nodded.

“Are you happy in your Pack?” Scott as Isaac side eyed the alpha warily.

“I mean...it’s my Pack.”

“When did you join them?”

“When I moved here about a year ago from Maine.” Derek nodded.

“If I offered you to join our pack and sever ties with them; would you?” He nodded quickly. Derek shook his head.

“Think about it. Properly. Scott - let him up.” The wolf considered it seriously for a few minutes.

“I’ll do it.” He passed Derek his phone. The alpha smashed it.

“Okay. Do you have anything you need to go back for?”

“Not anymore.” Derek extended his hand, the beta shook it. Derek’s claws sprang out and gouged deep into his wrist, the wolf dropped to his knees, crying out in pain. Derek leant in close to him.

“If you fuck with my pack, or betray me, I will make sure you die very painfully. Do I make myself clear?” He growled in such an authoritative tone that it even made Scott and Isaac shrink backwards away from him.

“Y-yes. I swear.” Derek retracted his claws and shifted back to his human form. The new wolf did the same thing. He had dark hair, a shaved head and short stubble, he was a muscular build, average height and had tanned skin. His eyes were dark brown and framed by thick eyelashes, his mouth almost feminine.

“I’m Derek. This is Isaac, and Scott.”

“I’m Oliver.” He nodded and took the two wary wolves to one side.

“Be polite. Do not get into a fight unless he instigates one, and if he does you restrain him and call me. Do not tell him about the loft, or about Jackson - or Jordan. Or even that Stiles, his dad, and your mother know about us. Keep him in the dark about everything until we know we can trust him. Take him to the warehouse, set up the bed for him.” They nodded.

“Go with these two, they’re gonna get you set up at my warehouse so you’ve got somewhere safe to sleep. I’m gonna mask your scent...try to cover our tracks. We’ve got to be ready for them coming to look for you.” Oliver nodded and let them lead him away.

“Thank you.” Derek just nodded and they parted ways.

The journey to the warehouse was a grim one.  
“So...how old are you guys?” Isaac rolled his eyes. Scott cleared his throat.

“I’m seventeen- Isaac’s eighteen. You?”

“Twenty five.”

“You been with Derek long?”

“A while now.”

“He seems...unusually fair for an alpha. ‘Specially with how things are at the moment.” Scott nodded.

“He just wants to do things properly. He doesn’t kill people, or anything else, for fun.” Oliver nodded and hummed his approval.

“Are there more or you? With that attitude, I’m surprised you haven’t all been killed yet.” Isaac snarled at him, Scott punched his leg.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean it derisively. I just mean...no one’s that nice. I’ve come across about 20 different packs so far in my life, none of the alpha’s, or their packs, were like that.” Isaac nodded his forgiveness.

No one was going to disrespect his alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed ^_^


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much @Little_Bites for the continuing support and feedback, comments are the best things ever!!!

Scott and Isaac stayed in the warehouse with Oliver - Isaac did not sleep, at all. He didn’t trust him.

Peter joined Derek, somewhat begrudgingly, in marking their territory and keeping watch for the newcomer’s previous pack.

Stiles, on a mission to make both himself and his father fit and healthy for the sake of their love lives, headed to the grocery store to pick up some extra ingredients for the week’s dinners, not wanting his father to do it after his long shift at work. He was trying to decide if a particular avocado was ripe enough when he heard shouting.

He cursed and raised his hands when there were screams and masked gunmen began agitatedly searching the premises and rounding up the customers.  
“Yeah- ok, ok - my phone’s in my back pocket.” He gritted his teeth and swallowed the angry words that wanted to spew out when a gun was repeatedly jammed into his back, and he was herded towards the rest of the shoppers huddled on the ground near the checkouts. The security guards were escorted out, guns stolen and hands bound. Stiles closed his eyes when one of them smacked the butt of their gun into a man’s face just for trying to reason with them.

“It’ll be okay.” Stiles gently reached out and squeezed the arm of an old man near him who was trembling with fear. He caught a pregnant woman who was shoved down next to him with no regard for her safety.

“Thank you...” She gasped, clutching her stomach protectively. He was angry now. He reached into his jacket pocket when the gunman keeping an eye on the shoppers was distracted by one of his accomplices, and grabbed his spare, crappy phone. He always carried it with him, just in case.

He knew who his third speed dial contact was, but he found himself hesitating. He didn’t want to put him in this kind of danger. He glanced at the pregnant lady again and cursed mentally, pressing the keys quickly before he could talk himself out of it.

Jordan frowned when he saw an unfamiliar number on his phone.  
“Hello?” No one spoke. He was about to hang up, but something made him listen for a while longer. There were voices.

“Hello?” No response, again. Then he heard shouting. Then a gunshot.

“Harry! Get me a trace on this number, now. I think we’ve got a hostage situation.” The words drew the attention of several other cops who came to find out where the commotion was coming from.

“The call’s coming from the Walmart over on Seaford Ave.” Jordan rushed to tell the sheriff.

“Everybody get to the store now! No sirens, no shouting, and take your vests!”

The store manager tried to reach an alarm button to alert the police. One of the gunmen - who had all become increasingly erratic as time went on and they frantically tried to collect the money - had shoved his gun into the man’s mouth and was screaming at him. They were losing control, they were panicking.   
“You haven’t hurt anyone!” Stiles shouted. The man froze and glared at him.

“What?” He hit the man’s head back against the checkout and walked over to Stiles.

“What did you fucking say to me?”

“You haven’t hurt anyone yet. Don’t make that mistake. If they catch you and you shot people - it’s gonna be a lot worse than if you hadn’t.” He grasped Stiles’ shirt and pulled him to his feet. Stiles tried to keep calm with the barrel of a pistol shoved against his temple. He wouldn’t let the panic take over, he wouldn’t let the panic take over, not today, not now.

“Did I ask you for your fucking advice?”

“You know it’s the truth, man.” Stiles met his eyes and spoke calmly. He dropped him.

“Sit down and shut the fuck up unless I ask you to talk.” Stiles nodded. He had done his job of lowering the intensity of the situation somewhat. The old man patted his back.

Sheriff Stilinski and Parrish organised the officers very precisely, and each group entered the store without arousing suspicion of anyone inside.

“Hands up! You’re surrounded!” Stiles began to panic when he saw his father approach them. They saw all the cops, stationed in different directions, guns poised and ready. They began to panic.

“You haven’t hurt anyone fellas, let’s not make this a huge problem.” He reasoned in a calm, authoritative voice.

One of the gunmen quickly placed his gun on the floor and kicked it towards the nearest cop, raising his hands in surrender.

“You fucking idiot! What the fuck is wrong with you?!” The leader screamed at his accomplice.

“He did the right thing and so can you, come on now.”

“I don’t give a shit who you are man I’ll fucking shoot you!” The sheriff told his men to hold fire in a calm, firm voice.

“I don’t want this to end with any lives lost, yours included.” Stiles’ eyes pricked with tears as his heart began to race so hard he felt sick. He couldn’t lose his father, not now, not like this, he was all he had left.

“My favourite little buddy - you’re with me.” Several of the cops, Parrish and his father included, looked aghast as the man gestured to Stiles to get up and they recognised him. He nudged the phone out of sight before standing and letting him push the gun to his temple again, with a worryingly shaky hand.

“Put your guns down, or I shoot the kid. I’ll leave the money - I just wanna go.” The sheriff sighed, it was like torture.

“....I can’t do that, son, I’m sorry.”

“Then he’s fucking dead!”

“You didn’t come in here wanting to kill anyone.” Stiles mumbled.

“What?!”

“I said, you didn’t come in here tonight wanting any of this, you just wanted the money.”

“I told you to shut the fuck up!”

“Please be quiet, son, you’re not helping.” His father warned with wary eyes, knowing full well how much Stiles could irritate people just by speaking.

“If you kill anyone here, they’re gonna catch you and throw the book at you. I’m friends with lots of these guys, they are not gonna let you get away with it.” He cursed.

“I know you’re stuck in an impossible place right now, but you have to choose. Choose the right thing, ok?” Parrish had his finger poised on the trigger, his heart was pounding so hard he thought he might be bleeding from his ears. He couldn’t hear what Stiles was whispering, but it seemed to be working.

The other gunmen could see it, and they also relinquished their weapons and laid down on the ground as instructed.

“I-I’ll let him go.”

“Okay, that’s good. Can you put your weapon on the ground slowly, and then release the kid?” He looked like he was about to flip and kill someone, or himself, but he did as he was asked. Stiles sagged with relief, panic making him see stars for a few seconds, and shakily stepped sideways so the man could do as the police asked.

They were read their rights and arrested. Ambulances were waiting outside and the paramedics rushed in as soon as they could to tend to the wounded.

The pregnant woman burst into tears and hugged Stiles before Parrish and his father could reach him. He patted her back gently.  
“Ah...okay...you’re welcome. It’s okay- let’s get you to a medic, okay, just in case?” He helped the elderly man to his feet and helped both of them over to a paramedic and then returned to the two cops who both looked like they might cry with a mixture of pride and relief.

“I’m so goddamn proud of you.” Jordan smiled at Stiles’ embarrassment as his father squeezed him tightly and kissed his head repeatedly.

“Yeah, okay, thanks Dad, thanks....dad- okay.” He patted his back.

“I love you.” He said fiercely, still squeezing his son so tight he couldn’t breathe, and not caring at all about how embarrassed he was.

“Yep, I love you too.” He let him go and wiped his eyes.

“Okay, I gotta-“ He gestured with his thumb and squeezed Stiles’ shoulders before leaving. He huffed out his embarrassment before turning to Jordan who was still smiling.

“Don’t even.”

“He loves you, it’s a good thing.” He nodded.

“You did really good. Seriously. This could have been...really ugly.” He nodded.

“I take it you’re the one that called me?” Another nod. Jordan pulled him into a hug.

“I’m so glad you did.” Stiles swallowed as he brought his hands up to rest on his back.

“I’m glad you didn’t hang up.” They both laughed.

“I was terrified we’d lose you too.” Stiles swallowed visibly and his cheeks flushed. Jordan smiled at him. There was an awkward moment where they just stood staring at one another, but then Jordan had to go and help organise the chaos. Stiles heaved a huge sigh and leant against the checkout. How was this situation scarier than having a gun to his head? He was SO screwed up.

At school the following day, Stiles received an embarrassing amount of good attention from peers and teachers alike. He had several people hug him, or cry while telling him that if it hadn’t been for him, their relative or friend could have died. By lunch time, all he wanted was to sink back into the background and stop being embarrassed, and he didn’t even have Scott there to help him act normally. He’d texted to say something had happened with other wolves, he’d update him as soon as he could. Allison and Lydia did not like the sound of it either.

“Another pack? One of the ones Derek had marked on the map?” Stiles could only shrug and promise Allison he’d tell her as soon as he knew.

Oliver thanked Scott profusely when he returned to the warehouse later that morning with food.  
“Here, take it.” Scott refused his money, but he insisted.

“Is Derek deciding what to do about me?”

“He and Peter are waiting for your pack to show up looking for you.” Isaac’s tone was still cold, and Scott glared at him.

“Honestly, I don’t think they will, not unless they really think you guys don’t know they’re coming. They won’t come after you out of some kind of protectiveness over me.” Scott frowned at him.

“No?” He shook his head.

“No way. I’ve always kind of been the outcast of the pack anyway.” Scott’s phone vibrated.

~ Need all 3 of you up here now. Meet where we picked up Oliver. ~

“Let’s go.”

Peter was waiting for them when they arrived, Derek was doing a final sweep of the area. Scott introduced him to the newcomer, Peter noted the tension between him and Isaac. He was going to have to keep an eye on things.

“We’ve had one male and one female cross into our territory in between our sweeps.” Derek explained as he came up behind them.

“They’re testing how vigilant you are.”

“Which is why I need all of you here. Oliver, I’m gonna ask you to stick with me.” He nodded and said he understood that they couldn’t trust him to be out on his own yet.

“Okay, you know the drill. Be careful.” Derek let his eyes linger on Isaac’s as he spoke the warning. He missed being able to touch him, or say anything to him that let him know he cared. It made him resent the entire situation even more. Isaac looked sad, and he hated it.

“Okay, let’s go.”

Nothing happened during the day. Once the sun had completely set, and darkness and quiet had descended, all of them heard Isaac roar. Oliver couldn’t keep up with Derek - he was amazed that such a big guy could run so fast. Of course, he didn’t know that Derek was running towards the only person he’d truly let into his heart for years.

Scott arrived closely after Derek and found he and Isaac grappling with another wolf, a female beta who was aiming to kill and nothing less. He heard the other wolf creeping in before he saw it; the careful quiet footsteps an anomaly in amongst the vicious sounds. He followed the sound and the scent, leaping up into a tree and then ambushing him from above.

He was tall and thin but deceptively strong, only Scott’s agility kept him from being killed in seconds. He slashed at his eyes to get out from between him and the tree and then they were circling each other, trying to predict what the other might do next.

It was an ugly fight.

Scott tried to knock him out, part of him didn’t want to kill the other wolf, half hoping he could turn him the way Derek had turned Oliver. At the very least, if they captured him they could interrogate him. The other wolf did not have the same goals, and left deep gashes across Scott’s stomach. He dropped to the ground briefly, and slashed at the back of his ankles, temporarily crippling the other wolf. Oliver intervened and smacked his head with a huge branch.

“You okay?!” He sat Scott back against the tree and helped him keep pressure over the wounds until they healed.

“Agh...thanks...I think I’m good.” He helped him to his feet and they lashed the tall, unconscious wolf to the nearest tree. 

Derek had to kill the one that had attacked Isaac - she was too vicious to speak to even once they had her restrained.

“Was she new?” Oliver looked at her and confirmed she was.

“I’ve never seen her before. They must’ve just turned her.”

“I’m gonna go make sure Peter’s not in trouble.” Scott ran to find the older wolf who was the only one currently alone.

He arrived just in time.

Peter gasped and wriggled out from under the large corpse, thanking Scott breathlessly.

“I would’ve called but...” He gestured to his throat. He had nearly crushed his bones while trying to suffocate him.

“Derek?”

“Is with Isaac and Oliver, we’ve got one of them tied to a tree and another one is dead.” Peter nodded and they kept walking, stopping to listen every now and then.

“Do you think I should call Allison and her father?”

“No, let’s try handle this ourselves. I don’t think Derek will want any humans involved.”

There were no more attacks that night. They reconvened after the sun had been up for a couple of hours and bundled the captive wolf into Derek’s car. Scott and Peter agreed to stay put for the first shift and they’d switch with Isaac and Derek a few hours later.

“His name is Jon, I think he’s been in Molly’s pack for nearly ten years.” Oliver explained on the way to the warehouse.

“So he’s not expendable...when we saw the new one, I thought they were sending in their least important to start with. Less chance of members like him getting hurt.”

“That’s what I would’ve expected.” Derek sighed, Isaac glanced at him worriedly, he could see the growing concern on his face and the increasing tensity across his shoulders.

Jon began to wake up when they got him out of the warehouse, luckily Deaton had been kind enough to provide them with doses of tranquillisers to subdue any captives they might take.

When the wolf woke again he was safely restrained. He thrashed, snarled and spat at them hatefully. He faltered a little when he saw Oliver.

“You piece of shit.” He growled lowly. Derek nodded his approval towards his newest pack member when he didn’t rise to the provocation.

“What’s the plan, Jon?” He asked in a sadistically cheerful voice that surprised Isaac - he didn’t think Derek had it in him to play psycho.

“I’m not saying anything, so you may as well kill me.”

“Aww...” he grinned and knelt down in front of him.

“It’s cute that you think I won’t break you.” The other wolf laughed at him.

“My alpha is a lot sicker than you.”

“I know. Which is why I’m not gonna torture you with pain. I’m gonna find another way to fuck with you instead.” He patted his knee as he spoke and rose to his feet, taking his friends to one side.

“I’m gonna need to go get a few things. Can you both keep an eye on him?” They nodded. Derek squeezed Isaac’s shoulder as he passed him, feeling sick to his stomach leaving him alone.

Stiles cursed when Scott called him to let him know what had happened.

“Let me help! What can I do to help?”

“Nothing- and don’t tell Allison, Derek doesn’t want her or her dad involved.” Stiles promised he wouldn’t.

“You spoken to Jordan about the thing yet?”

“No and let’s not go there.” Scott laughed at him.

“If you’re gonna do something stupid then call Derek instead, he might need your help on that side of things.”

Stiles ended up helping Derek - who he had not expected to accept his help - buy a bizarre array of goods and take them back to the warehouse.

“I’m not even gonna ask.”

“Smart choice.” Stiles cringed as he loaded everything into the back of his car and they headed to the final place on their list. They got stuck in traffic and Derek looked ready to explode.

“I get it.” Derek glared at him.

“If I was leaving J- If I was you and I’d had to leave Isaac there alone, I’d be fucking anxious too.” He looked out his window and Derek sighed.

“Yeah.”

“If I can help with anything just ask me, ok? I know I’m no help when it comes to fighting, but stuff like this I can do myself. Just ask.” Derek nodded and thanked him quietly. He suddenly came up with an idea.

“Call Jackson. Tell him to meet us there.”

Peter was outraged when he reached the warehouse, Isaac had told him what was going on when he came to switch places with Scott, expecting him to go home and not rush straight there.

“What the hell are you doing with Jackson?!” Jackson murmured quietly from where he was sitting and Derek stood back to let Peter rush to him.

“What’s wrong with him, what did you do?!”

“He’s just a little high, nothing bad.” Peter covered his nose, he was already hard from the scent pouring off of Jackson.

“You’re using him as a fucking sex beacon - you should have asked me to be here, you had no right to do this without asking me!” Derek glared at him but let him get mad, it was kind of true. He’d made all of them wear nose clips except for Jon who was sobbing in the corner because he was so frustrated.

“Fine. Does he get...more...whatever, when you’re having sex?” Peter glared at him.

“I am NOT-“

“I’m not asking you to fuck him just...get him off or something, he looks like he could use it anyway. When does his heat start?”

“Soon. Really fucking soon and I haven’t got time to be in bed with him for the next week! Doing anything with him now could set it off!”

“I’m...I’m okay...” Jackson mumbled, finally coming to his senses a little.

“No you’re not.”

“It does...kinda hurt.” Peter looked at him, he was flushed.

“Are you getting slick?”

“No, it’s not my heat yet, I’m just...kinda high, and really turned on...and I haven’t seen you in...well, it feels like ages-“ Peter knelt down and planted a kiss on his mouth, he moaned and Peter was dizzyingly aroused instantly, Jon whimpered in the corner of the room.

“Stop it, please!” Derek knelt down and placed the “equipment” he’d purchased around the base of his cock.

“What is that? What are you yo- agghhh!” Derek turned the machine up to ten and watched the wolf be tortured with pleasure so intense that it was closer to pain.

He let it go for an hour, constantly stopping the machine before it made the man orgasm. Peter sat on a crate near the wolf and pulled Jackson onto his lap, kissing him hard until he was begging him to touch him. Jon began to cry and begged Derek to stop everything.

“I can’t- not anymore!” Please stop it!” He shut off the machine.

“Tell me what I need to know”

“They just wanna take all of you out. Molly...she doesn’t want to add to her pack, unless someone really takes her fancy, she just wants you all dead so she can expand our territory.” Derek nodded.

“And How is she planning on doing that?”

“I...I don’t know.”

“You’re lying to me. I know that you’ve been with Molly for a decade. You telling me she doesn’t let you in on her plans?” He cursed Oliver and Derek picked up a whip and slapped it across his cock so hard that it even made Jackson cringe. He screamed for a few seconds before continuing to cry.

“Fuck...”

“Tell me her plans.”

“Tell us what we need and you can fuck Jackson through his heat.” Peter announced. His chest was tight with rage, but Jackson had whispered to him to use him as a bargaining chip, and he was desperate for the whole scenario to be over with.

“What..? You’re tricking me.”

“I need to be guarding our fucking borders and Jackson’s about to go into heat. You think he’s hot now? You’ll go insane when he starts.” He made Jackson moan lewdly and he pulled down his pants and wafted his shirt just enough to let Jon get another wave of his dizzying smell. He stared at Jackson like he wanted to eat him alive.

“You’ve no idea the things he wants to do when he’s desperate, and he holds you in every single time you cum so he doesn’t waste a drop-“

“She...she’s planning to turn a bunch of East Hill’s football players and is gonna set them on you, once a couple of you are injured then the actual pack are gonna come in and take over the area.” Derek nodded.

“Take Jackson home.” Peter practically ran out the door with Jackson in his arms. Jon whined as he left. Derek turned to Oliver.

“What do you think I should do?” He wasn’t happy.

“I...I wanna say let him in, but he’s not gonna be loyal to you. He’s been with Molly for ten years and he just gave up her plan because he wanted to fuck the incubus.” Derek nodded.

“I-I’ll do it.” He narrowed his eyes.

“I don’t expect you to. I don’t do ‘initiations.’”

“I think it should be me.” He took the stimulation equipment off of Jon and pulled his pants back up before taking hold of his head. He whispered something to him, Derek couldn’t hear what, and then he snapped his neck before he could react. It was over quickly.

Derek and Oliver took the body out to the woods and joined Isaac and Scott.  
“Go home, you need to sleep.” He ordered Scott who protested weakly.

“I’m okay.” Derek pulled his ‘don’t fucking argue with me’ face and Scott left, already yawning. Derek placed the corpse down and turned to Isaac, yanking him into a tight hug. He froze a little, afraid of letting the newcomer see.

“Don’t worry about him, let me hug you.” Isaac sighed and hugged him back, kissing him gently when he turned his head to meet his.

“I’ve been so worried about you this whole damn time.”

“Likewise.” When they pulled apart, Derek let his hand linger on his collar bone for a few moments, Isaac didn’t like the worry on his face.

“What’s the plan now?” Oliver asked from behind them.

“Now that Scott’s out the way, I’m gonna call the Argents- I think we could use some more help. I don’t want any of us dying.”

Allison and her father were eager to help and they showed up heavily armed.  
“New member?” Chris asked suspiciously. Derek introduced them and explained the situation.

“And I take it he’s from your old pack?” Allison asked grimly, nodding towards the ashen corpse.

“Yeah. We are expecting freshly turned wolves, football players, Jon told us that his alpha was planning on sending the fresh ones in to cause as much damage as possible, and then they’d come in an finish us off. We’re not sure if this is gonna happen tonight but...it seems likely.”

“And it’s just the five of us?”

“Peter is gonna be here soon, Scott had been awake for three days straight so I had to send him home.” Chris nodded grimly. Derek pulled a copy of his map from his jacket and laid it out.

“Oliver thinks they’ll be coming from this direction because the football field is here...” He gestured to the locations.

“If we fan out along this line, I’m hoping we can take them out from a distance and not get in too much of a fight with the young ones. They’re wild and just want blood, there’s no reason or mercy at all. I’m only willing to try and fight the actual pack.”

“How many actual members?” Chris asked Oliver.

“Uh...nine now. Unless they’ve changed anyone else.” Chris went back to his truck and returned quickly, passing guns to the three werewolves.

“You all know how to use them?” They each confirmed they did.

“Good. They’re powerful, shouldn’t take more than two head shots to bring a newly changed wolf down.” They familiarised themselves with the weapons before Allison handed them communication earpieces and they all moved into position.

“Hey-“ Derek pulled Isaac back gently.

“What is-“ He kissed him gently, thumbing at his lip afterwards. He looked desperately unhappy and it terrified Isaac.

“If something happens-“

“It won’t.” He sighed and met Isaac’s eyes fiercely.

“If something happens to either of us....” he sighed again, closed his eyes, and looked back to him.

“I need you to know, if either of us doesn’t make it...” Isaac swallowed thickly.

“Know what?

“...I love you.” Isaac’s chest felt like it might explode and he yanked Derek into a tight hug to hide his trembling chin.

“Fuck...I love you too-“ They kissed desperately and Derek nodded.

“I mean it - I nearly said it to you that day in the kitchen, ages ago, and I stopped myself in case I scared you away-“ He kissed him more. Isaac broke away and composed himself.

“You be safe, okay? There’s no way I’m not gonna get to fuck you again after saying that.” Derek said cheekily with a smile on his face, and it made Isaac feel happy again, briefly.

“We can do this. Come on, let’s go.” Isaac flushed when he realised the rest of the group had seen, and heard, what he thought had been a private moment and he quickly walked away from them to his post.

They moved into position, and waited for night to fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you all enjoyed ^_^


	19. Chapter 19

Jackson shuddered as he woke from a bad dream, sweating profusely in a pool of slick. Fuck, it had started.

He couldn’t call Peter, not while the fight with the rival pack was happening. He needed someone to control him and stop him from doing something stupid while he was in heat. He couldn’t trust anyone. He huffed out his frustration and called the only person he could; Danny.

“...what’s up..?” Danny groaned, foggy with sleep.

“I need your help.”

“What’s wrong?”

“I need to explain in person. Can you please meet me at Derek’s loft?”

“Derek’s....loft?....What?”

“You remember...we went to that neon party a while back?”

“Oh..yeah..okay. Are you in trouble?”

“I just need your help, please.” Danny sighed and promised he’d be there soon.

When he met Jackson outside he reeled backwards, covering his nose.  
“Dude, what’s going on with you?”

“Here.” He passed him a nose clip which Danny rushed to put on.

“What is that smell?!”

“Look...you know about the wolves because of Ethan.” Danny nodded.  
“I’m not human. I’m...fuck...I’m an incubus.” Danny’s eyebrows shot upwards.

“I know. Look, it’s really embarrassing and fucked up but I go into heat every month, and Peter told me to come here and stay here but I know once I’m in the middle of it and there’s no one there that I’m gonna lose my fucking mind.” Danny’s eyes were like saucers and he opened and closed his mouth, not managing to produce any words.

“Look I just need you to lock Peter’s bedroom door from the outside so I can’t get out.” Danny fidgeted uncomfortably.

“It’s what I need, okay? Fuck...” He pulled off his jacket, he felt like he was boiling inside his skin.

“But I don’t want to keep you lo-“ Jackson grasped his friend’s shoulders.

“Danny - I’ve got about half an hour before I’m gonna lose my mind and go and fuck anyone who’s willing. Okay? And I know that sounds funny - but I don’t want to, I don’t want to fuck anyone but Peter, I don’t want him to blame himself that he wasn’t here to look after me. I don’t want to get fucked by some random dude because when I come out of my heat I’m gonna hate myself, and because I won’t give a shit if they use a condom - and guess what? I can get pregnant. And catch STD’s. So I need you to lock me in that fucking room and not let me out. Please?” Danny nodded, dumbfounded, and followed Jackson into the apartment.

“You can conceive?”

“Yeah. Long ugly story.”

“Okay....what do you need?”

“Water.”

“I- Jackson, I think you might have peed your-“

“It’s not pee, it’s slick.” Danny pulled a face.

“It comes out my ass, okay? Natural lube.” Danny covered his flushed face with embarrassment.

“Yeah, I know, I’m fucking sexy - it’s not as fun as you’d think. Peter said he bought things I’d need...” Sure enough there were bottles of water in the corner of the room and snacks which would go untouched, Jackson was only going to have one thing on his mind.

“Jesus-“ Danny turned away when Jackson shed his clothes, skin too sensitive to bear it any longer. He used the bathroom and then gestured for Danny to lock him in.

“Look- I need you to not listen to me. I’m not fucking sane while I’m in heat, okay?” He was breathing heavily and his cheeks were flushed. Danny nodded quickly, pupils blown like he was high.

“Danny-“ He slapped him gently.

“Do not unlock this door. Okay?” He composed himself and swore he wouldn’t.

“If...if I’m driving you crazy then just leave, leave a note with your number on the table for Peter, lock the door and keep hold of the keys until he calls you.” Danny nodded, suddenly concerned.

“Are you gonna be okay?” Jackson gritted his teeth and nodded.

“It’s not gonna be pleasant but, yeah, it’s my only choice.” Danny closed the door and sat on the steps outside.

It didn’t take long for Jackson to lose his mind.

Danny cursed and walked further away from the bedroom, he watched tv for a few hours, turning the volume up to cover the sound of Jackson masturbating and crying out for Danny to open the door.

He waited a few hours and couldn’t take it any more. He left.

When Scott woke, he rushed straight out to the forest. The fight was commencing. There were dead wolves in football gear dotted around, and he caught sight of Allison through the trees. Rage flared up inside him, he didn’t want her involved. He tore open the abdomen of a male who charged him and snapped his neck while he was down. This wasn’t a capture and turn scenario, this was survival.

Derek saw Scott rush in to help them and it spurred him on to fight harder. He was fighting two wolves when a third joined them and he was suddenly surrounded.

They all turned to look when the sound of a loud gunshot exploded through the forest. Chris shot two of the wolves surrounding Derek and gave him the opportunity to take out the third.  
Molly, the rival alpha, realised her pack were nearly all dead, and went straight for Isaac.

Derek roared his lover’s name when he saw her running towards him. Isaac didn’t turn and run, he was mid fight, his blood was boiling and he didn’t have the reasoning to stop and think about the fact that he would not be able to win a fight against an alpha alone.

By the time Derek reached them, she had her claws poised over his throat and his arms pulled behind his back. He had no idea where Peter was, or Oliver. Scott was fighting with one of hers, and Allison and Chris were running from and turning to shoot another three who had gone after them because they were human.

“What do you want?!” He roared at her, viciously angry.

“Surrender to us.”

“Don’t-“ She yanked Isaac’s chin up further and kicked his back.

“Shut up!”

“I can’t do that.” Scott slaughtered the wolf he was fighting and rushed to the aid of his girlfriend and her only remaining family.

“Quit stalling, you have five seconds.”

“Derek, don’t-“ She counted down, and just as Derek opened his mouth to surrender, a blast tore through the alpha’s head and the bullet buried itself in Derek’s shoulder. He hissed in pain and recoiled, looking for the source of the shot.

“Derek!” Isaac scrambled over to him when his captor dropped to the ground, lifeless, and examined the wound which was leeching wolfsbane into his bloodstream. Isaac pulled him to his feet with a laboured grunt and helped him to his car.

“Go back.” He hissed when Isaac got him seated in the back of the vehicle.

“I can’t - where are your fucking keys?!” Derek grabbed his hand as he searched for the keys in his jacket.

“Go and kill the last of them. Now.” Isaac made a discomforted sound and sprinted away. Derek hissed in pain a tried to maintain his consciousness.

The last wolf surrendered and Allison tasered him simply out of anger, letting Scott restrain him a little easier. Isaac explained Derek had been shot by someone unknown and he sprinted back to his car to take him to Alan Deaton. 

They locked the captive in Chris’ boot and Scott asked them to help him find Oliver and Peter.  
They scoured the forest for hours before Allison finally found their newest member. Decapitated.

“Peter?! Peter?!” Scott roared, anxious that the same fate may have befallen Derek’s last relative.

“Scott..” Peter wheezed, unable to shout any louder. He was losing a lot of blood, he wasn’t healing, he knew he needed help. He began to lose consciousness as he fumbled to call Scott’s phone.

Jackson wept in frustration and called out to Danny who it seemed had gone home. Peter had left him toys which he used desperately, but he couldn’t satiate his burning desire to breed with someone. He needed Peter, he wanted him desperately and him not being there made him want to scratch his skin off with desperation.

“Jackson?” Danny called quietly, as he called in to check on him, tentatively knocking on Peter’s bedroom door. There was still no one else in the loft, but he felt uncomfortable being there anyway.

“Danny?! Danny- fuck- you need to help me, I feel like I’m dying-“

“What can I do?”

“I need someone to fuck me, now, right now, I need someone inside me, it fucking hurts, Danny, it hurts so bad...” Danny walked away, he couldn’t take the smell or the sound of his voice any more.

Isaac paced outside the surgery room as Deaton tried to save Derek’s life. He’d assured him that he would be okay, but Isaac felt like his brain was on fire with fear. He’d never felt so completely terrified before.

Scott set to, piling up the bodies from the gritty battle and setting them alight with lots of gas and fire starters. Hopefully they’d burn up before they attracted any attention.

“Okay, let’s take him to the warehouse.” He gave Chris directions to the warehouse and once they arrived he shook his hand tightly.

“Thank you so much. Both of you- we couldn’t have handled this on our own, we’d all be dead.” He pulled Scott and Allison into a tight hug.

“Gotta have each other’s backs. Difficult times. Let’s get him out the trunk.” The wolf didn’t try to fight them, he snarled when Scott picked up a syringe of tranquilliser and nodded when he put it back.

“I won’t fight you.” He let them chain him up inside the train car and they left him, Chris dropping Scott off at the vet’s practise on his way home.

Isaac was in tears by the time Scott walked in and he let him hug him tightly.  
“It’ll be okay. It’s Derek. And we all heard him say there’s no way he’s dying now.” Isaac composed himself and pulled back dropping his head into his hands.

“I’ll go see if he needs help, wait here.”

Stiles yelped when Danny yanked him into the locker room.  
“Oh, Danny, thank god. Hi.”

“You have to help me! Jackson is..he’s in heat...and he’s going insane, and Peter is nowhere to be seen, I don’t know what to do!!” Stiles patted his shoulder.

“Okay, calm down, I know it’s kinda freaky. Scott texted me and said the fight was over- Peter should be back home by now, hang on.” He dialled Peter’s number. It rang, and rang, and went to voicemail. Concern spiked into his mind.

“Let’s go to the loft, if he’s not there, I think he’s hurt.” The smell coming off of Jackson had permeated throughout the entire loft and made both of them instantly aroused to the point of being painfully erect. They were too embarrassed to even joke about it.

“Jackson? Have you heard from Peter?!” Stiles shouted.

“Peter?! Is he there? Stiles, I need Peter-“

“I’m gonna find him, okay? Sit tight.” They rushed out of the room and it was a relief to get outside the apartment building and breathe the fresh air. 

“God damn....” Danny huffed.

“That stuff is insanely strong...” Stiles panted and climbed back into his car.

“Keep calling Peter.” He instructed Danny as he set off towards the forest, phoning Scott to ask him to help search.

Peter woke from a sleep he couldn’t remember falling into, and crippling pain seared across his mind, he couldn’t think straight, he couldn’t even speak, he could only lie there and wait for death or help, whichever came first.

Danny found Peter two hours later, and abruptly vomited at the sight of him.  
“Stiles! Scott! He’s here!” Stiles came running and immediately froze.

“Oh- oh fuck-“ 

“Peter, can you hear me? Peter?” Scott tried to wake him and was relieved when he twitched and his eyes opened a little.

“Jack..son...?”

“Okay- we gotta go, now. Help me you idiots!” Scott shouted at his two nauseated friends as he fashioned a makeshift tourniquet over his injured leg.

“What about..his leg?” Danny asked.

“You’re stronger than Stiles, so he can carry the leg.” Stiles also threw up.

Deaton balked when he saw the sight of Peter and rushed the boys inside, locking the front door behind them.  
“Scott I need you to snap his wrist, his natural healing has stopped working - we need to kickstart it again.”

“What about-“

“He’s been injured too long, the wound has already partly healed - I can’t save the leg.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! What did you think?! Xx


	20. Chapter 20

The atmosphere amongst the wolves and their human allies was a somber one. Stiles went back and forth between the warehouse to keep the captive alive, the vet to support Isaac, Scott and Deaton, and the loft to make sure Jackson was drinking enough water. All while trying to maintain the rest of his normal life, which he somehow had to keep afloat.

When Jordan saw him in town nearby the warehouse as he was on patrol, he beeped the horn to catch his attention and jumped out of his car, his cheerful smile falling when he saw the exhausted, depressed look across Stiles’ face.  
“Woah, what’s wrong?”

“I..it’s...” He gestured randomly, not able to articulate everything that was happening. He felt himself waiver when Jordan squeezed his shoulder and he shook his head, looking away because he knew if he didn’t, he was going to break down.

“Hey..”

“There’s so much...so much shit has happened...I can’t...I just can’t...” Jordan nodded and pulled him into a tight hug.

“If you need my help, you call me, ok?” Stiles nodded and clutched onto him gratefully. Jordan let him go reluctantly with a nagging worry in his head about what could have possibly been happening.

Derek finally woke. He was in so much pain that he could barely think, but he refused to let anyone help him until he could see that Isaac wasn’t hurt. Deaton administered a strong painkiller and checked his wound while he spoke to Isaac.  
“Any casualties? Is everyone else ok?”

“They killed Oliver, for betraying them I guess.” Derek’s jaw flexed angrily.

“Everyone else?”

“We’re all..alive.” He frowned at him.

“What is it? Who’s hurt?”

“I..it’s Peter-“ Isaac pushed at Derek’s chest when he rose to his feet.

“It’s bad. Really bad.” He warned him. Derek hissed when he staggered into the back room and saw his uncle. His skin was ashen everywhere that it wasn’t cut, gouged, or bandaged. His right leg from above the knee was missing. Derek paced agitatedly for a few moments before he leant against the metal table and cursed. He began to weep desperately, Isaac rubbed his back.

“It wasn’t your fault, Derek.”

“I’m..I’m the alpha, every time one of you gets hurt it’s my fault. Fuck...” He straightened up and pulled Isaac against him so he could bury his face in his chest and not look at Peter’s damaged body.

“Is Scott Ok? The Argents?”

“They’re fine...they’re fine.” He assured him, stroking his hair gently.

Scott came by and Derek refused to let him take any of his pain. He did so for Peter instead, as did Isaac, and they all sat with him for hours.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t save his leg, Derek.” The alpha shook his head at Alan and thanked him profusely.

“If it hadn’t been for you we’d both be dead.”

Stiles listened at Peter’s bedroom door. No sound. Was Jackson asleep?  
“Jackson...? You asleep?” No reply. He tentatively unlocked the door and was relieved to find Jackson asleep, not dead, on the bed. He locked the door again as he left and cursed when he realised it wouldn’t be long before he’d be up and about again. He’d need to see Peter.

Derek ordered the rest of his pack to go home and get some sleep. He refused to leave Peter’s side. He was healing at a faster rate hour by hour, and while that was excellent in terms of his survival which had been an uncertain factor the previous day, it did mean that he’d be awake within the next few days.

Jackson woke from his sleep with an aching body. He didn’t feel warm, safe, loved and satiated like he had after his last heat with Peter. He remembered asking Danny to lock him inside, and that was it besides being in pain and crying because Peter wasn’t there.

He felt sad and let down for all of five minutes before scrambling to his feet as he remembered it hadn’t been Peter’s choice - there had been a fight. He rushed to pull his clothes on and skipped past the multiple missed calls and voicemails from his parents to try and call Peter. No answer. He called Derek next.  
“Jackson?”

“I’m out of my heat: where’s Peter? Did he get hurt?!”

“We’re at the vet’s.” Jackson felt sick and he drove there too quickly, disorientated, and nearly caused a couple of accidents on the way.

“Where is he??” Jackson could hear his voice cracking and, had he been less terrified, he would’ve been ashamed of how he probably looked and smelled after days on end stuck inside. Derek pulled him to a stop and made him listen. He explained what had happened, Jackson didn’t know wether to vomit or cry. He rushed into Peter instead and burst into tears as he nuzzled into his neck.

“He’s healing well, I know this is going to be...extremely traumatic...but it could have been a lot worse. Had the boys not found him when he did, he would have died.” Alan explained gently. Jackson sat with his head on Peter’s chest, holding onto his arm and hand like if he let go, he might disappear.

Stiles came by in the evening and drove Jackson home to look after himself. He promised he would watch over Peter and call him if anything happened.

Peter woke later that night. Derek and Scott took his pain from him while Deaton rushed to get the medication.  
“Wha...? Wait....NO! wait!” He suddenly came to as the panic hit him and he shouted at them to not sedate him again. He grabbed onto Derek to hoist himself up. He gaped at the sight of his missing limb and reached out with his hand to touch the leg that was no longer there.

“No- no, no no no-“

“Peter, I need you to stay calm, you’re not strong enough to be moving around like this, let me put you back under for a few hours.”

“No- no, no no-“ Derek hugged him tightly as he sobbed in devastation and Deaton anaesthetised him once more.

Derek had to leave, he was so angry with himself that he felt he could kill someone.

When Jackson woke up that night after accidentally falling back to sleep again and rushed out of his house, Stiles was waiting for him.  
“Get in.”

“Is he awake?!”

“He woke up briefly, obviously got very upset, Deaton had to put him back under so he didn’t hurt himself.” Jackson held back his tears until he reached him again.

Peter began to wake again and Jackson was there, stroking his hair, speaking to him softly. Peter mumbled something unintelligible so he helped him have a few sips of water.  
“Jackson....” He kissed Peter’s cheek gently.

“I’m here.” He groaned at the pain and Derek soothed him until Deaton administered some morphine.

“How are you feeling Peter?”

“Fine...just woozy. I need to sit up.” Jackson helped him sit up and he gritted his teeth as he looked down at his leg, what was left of it. Deaton explained they would discuss his ‘options’ when he was feeling better and asked the other two men to give them some privacy while he changed Peter’s bandages.

“Do you want me to do this while you’re sedated?” He shook his head, he felt he needed to see everything.

“You did well, with Peter.” Derek assured Jackson as they stood outside waiting. He nodded his thanks, his fear of Peter not surviving now overtaken by fear of what losing a limb might do to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much @Little_Bites for your awesome feedback as always ^_^  
> I hope everyone is ok with this new development - lots more in store for the group! Feedback always welcomed ^_^


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy it ^_^

When Derek walked into the loft a few nights later, Isaac barrelled into him and threw his arms around him desperately. He chuckled and hugged him tightly, picking him up a little as he squeezed him hard, burying his face into his neck for a few minutes.  
“I’m gonna shower, then I’m all yours.” Isaac cooked both of them dinner, for which Derek was extremely grateful, and the alpha pulled him onto the sofa to cuddle him when they were finished.

“Fuck...I’ve missed you.” Isaac mumbled against his neck. He sighed contentedly when Derek rubbed his back, pulling him down on top of him and fiddling with his hair.

“I love you so much..” Derek murmured against his skin. Isaac returned the words and they kissed gently.

“Let’s go to bed, I don’t think any of us have slept since it all happened.” Derek let him pull him into the bedroom and strip down to cuddle and fall asleep.

Isaac smiled at the sight of him asleep, he looked younger and more vulnerable unconscious. He snuggled down against him and fell asleep himself.

Jackson forced himself to go home after Peter had fallen asleep, he couldn’t risk making his parents any more concerned than they already were thanks to him staying out a few nights when in heat. Not to mention his grades were dropping like a stone, he had some serious catching up to do. Schoolwork seemed laughably unimportant after everything that had happened.

Stiles dropped into the station the following day on his free period to bring his dad his healthy lunch that he’d forgotten to take in the morning.  
“Stiles.” He turned to see Parrish looking at him happily. He greeted him, asked how he was. He said he was better than he had been the last time they’d met. Jordan rushed over to his desk and returned, waving something in front of him.

“I got given these by an aunt, I’ve never heard of them - you wanna go?” Stiles gaped as he examined the concert tickets.

“How have you never heard of these guys? They’re like...the best.” Jordan shrugged and Stiles agreed to go with an excited grin.

“How come she gave them to you?” Jordan scratched his head and admitted it was going to be his birthday over the upcoming weekend.

“No way?! That’s great - well if you’re sure you want to take me and not a hot date then I am there!” Jordan laughed and said he’d pick him up at seven on Saturday night.

Scott was suspicious of his good mood when he met him at school. He let him in on their plan and promptly regretted it when Scott teased him about it for the rest of the day.

Stiles was an anxious wreck by the time Saturday came around. His father raised his eyebrows when he walked into his room and it looked like a clothes bomb had hit it.  
“I’m...heading to the station....”

“Okay!” He shouted from inside the wardrobe.

“You...and Parrish...have fun.”

“Thanks! I’ll catch you later!” He nodded and left, confused about why Stiles cared so much about what he wore to a concert with Parrish- he decided it was a ‘youth’ phenomenon.

Stiles felt ridiculous as he looked in the mirror. He’d gone with his nice pair of jeans that fitted his legs well, a snug white tee and a shirt that Lydia had told him looked good once. He fiddled with his hair for twenty minutes before deciding there was no way it was ever going to look how he wanted it to, and cleaned up his room while he waited for Jordan to arrive.

“Hey!” He greeted him happily when he got into the car. Stiles held up his favourite CD by the band and placed it into the player. Jordan debated wether or not he should say something about how good Stiles looked.

“You planning on picking up tonight?” Stiles laughed.

“Yeah, right.” He chuckled sarcastically.

“You look good.” Stiles felt like someone was sitting on his chest.

“I- thanks.” Jordan smiled at him and returned his gaze to the road, he began drumming on the steering wheel.

“Hey these guys are good.” Stiles laughed as he tried to sing along with the words, by the time they reached the venue it had turned into raucous, awful karaoke and Stiles couldn’t remember when he’d last had so much fun.

It was a bigger place than either of them had expected, and busier, and Jordan didn’t entirely mean to but he made Stiles feel like his date by placing a guiding hand on the small of his back and helping him make his way through the crowds.

The concert was fantastic, and Jordan felt himself becoming more attracted to Stiles as he watched him let go and have fun. The teen seemed to be constantly stressed or anxious about all of these horrible things, it was wonderful to see how different he was when his mind was taken off of it.

During the break, Jordan fetched them more drinks while Stiles rushed off to the bathroom. When he returned, he was intercepted by a very tipsy woman, who Jordan had seen looking at his ‘friend’ during the concert. Stiles was clearly taken aback at being hit on and Jordan watched him scan the room, adorably desperate to find him. Eventually he found Jordan’s eyes and pulled a face. “Help me!” His expression screamed and Jordan laughed at him, leaving him to fend for himself for a few more minutes until he decided now was as good an opportunity as he was going to get.

“Hey babe- who’s your friend?” The woman looked shocked when he brushed over to them and looped an arm around Stiles’ waist as he handed him his drink. Stiles stammered out an answer he wasn’t listening to and turned bright pink when Jordan pecked his cheek.

“Oh my gosh I am so sorry I had no idea you were-“

“Oh it’s cool, he gets it all the time. With a face like that who can blame anyone am I right?” She laughed with Jordan and apologised to them both again before leaving. Stiles fidgeted, he looked utterly panicked and flustered. Jordan grinned at him and eventually backed off.

“You’re welcome.”

“Yeah, thanks.” He scratched his neck.

“You’re not used to having people hit on you?” He spluttered a little and shook his head.

“No, I’m not.”

“You will be.”

“Doubtful.”

“Yeah, once you’re not in school anymore, if you go to college or if you don’t - you’re gonna have loads of people after you.” Stiles swallowed.

“Not really fussed.” Jordan laughed at him, he looked a little too serious again.

“Ah...there’s someone you’re into already?” Stiles nodded, somewhat woefully.

“Yeah, could say that.” Jordan raised his eyebrows at him as he sipped his drink.

“Oh- no, no, I’m not going there.” Jordan laughed.

“Come on- it’s not like I’m gonna know you’re talking about. Unless it’s Allison- which, I could understand why that would be awful for you, but I wouldn’t tell her, or Scott.” Stiles shook his head.

“Nope, sorry- shit we’ve gotta get back, they’re coming back onstage- let’s go!” Jordan smiled as he pulled him back near to the front of the crowd for the music to begin again.

After the concert they were buzzing and had another karaoke session on the way home. Jordan surprised Stiles by pulling over near the forest before they reached town and gestured for him to follow.

“When I go running late I like to come out here.” He explained when he reached a clearing and flicked his chin up towards the stars that shone brightly. Stiles felt everything about to burst out of him when Jordan turned to him.  
“I had fun tonight.”

“Yeah, me too, thanks for bringing me.”

“Thank you for making my birthday so fun.”

“It’s today??” Jordan nodded with a cheeky grin.

“You purposely didn’t tell me the exact day so that I wouldn’t get you a gift, didn’t you?” He shrugged with the same smile across his face. Stiles hit his arm playfully.

“Well...I’m glad you had fun.” He nodded, still smiling softly. Stiles felt his heartbeat amp up as the silence fell around them.

“I know, Stiles.” Jordan admitted quietly. The younger man swallowed thickly, looking nervous.

“Know...?”

“And...I really like you-“ Stiles held up a hand when he realised what he was about to say. He couldn’t handle the kind rejection speech, not from Jordan.

“Nope, no, don’t - it’s cool- I get it, Jordan, it’s fine I don’t-“

“Shut up for once, please!” Stiles sighed and rubbed his neck, clearly upset.

“I like you. I just...I’m not like the wolves...I can’t until you’re eighteen.” Stiles’ wide eyes met his.

“Until..?” Jordan smiled again.

“Oh...okay...” Jordan stepped closer and fiddled with the open edges of Stiles’ shirt.

“But once you’re eighteen...I’d like to take you out some time.” Stiles nodded, dumbfounded. Jordan smiled and leant forwards, planted a single, light, chaste kiss on his lips and then backed away, grinning at the frustrated sigh that left Stiles’ mouth.

“Let’s go.”

“You-...yep...” He was quiet in the car, but he had a smile on his face, and Jordan was pleased that when he left him they were both a lot happier than they had been when the evening had first started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would really love to hear your thoughts & opinions & hopes for future! Thanks again for reading, it makes me so happy to have people read the things I just enjoy creating! ^_^


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you @Little_bites for all the amazing comments I am totally living for your feedback right now! Sorry for the slow updates, had a busy weekend!

When Peter was finally well enough to go home, Derek and Scott arrived to help. He growled at Scott when he produced the wheelchair he’d stolen from the hospital.  
“I am NOT using that.” He spat in utter disgust at the very idea.

“Thought you’d say that.” Derek handed him crutches instead and stood in front of him while he tried to stand, just in case he fell.

“I’m fine, I’m fine.” He was irritated but trying his best not to take it out on anyone else. The effort was visible on his face, it was his first instinct to lash out, but this whole “Good Peter” thing he was trying to project demanded he refine his behaviour. When they left the vets practise and he had to try and climb into the car, he cracked a little and snapped at them all to “stop watching” him. He made it in on his own and Derek drove them back to the loft.

“How’s the situation out there, territory wise?”

“It’s fine. We’re patrolling still, there’s been no problems.” What Derek said was true, but he didn’t mention the growing concern and insecurity he felt about their pack’s position in the area.

“And the one you captured?”

“He’s in the warehouse. I’m going to talk to him today.”

“Let’s go.” Derek glanced sideways, from the tense expression on Peter’s face, he wasn’t going to be talked down.

The wolf was stressed and anxious to see them after being chained up for almost a week.  
“Why didn’t you just kill me?”

“That’s not how we do things, when we have a choice.”

“I won’t join you, so there’s no point in keeping me alive.” He looked at Peter’s leg and swallowed thickly, he looked away.

“What? Do you not like my new look?” His eyes cast downwards guiltily.

“Look at me!” He flinched when Peter roared at him.

“I don’t think you want to die. Especially not for a pack that are all dead.” His jaw flexed angrily and he hissed from the grief of having his suspicions confirmed so abruptly.

“Yeah, we’ve all got reasons to be angry.” There was that guilty look again.

“If you want to die, that’s fine by us. I just don’t see it.” Derek was fed up of negotiating. He was fed up of fighting. He just wanted a pack that could be safe for a while. The omega glanced at him and sighed, shoulders slumping in defeat.

“If you want me in your pack..I’ll join you.” Derek stepped forwards and unchained him. He looked at him uneasily.

“That’s..it?” Derek shrugged.

“I don’t have any interest in killing you or keeping you captive - you say you want to be in my pack? Fine - prove it with your actions over the next few weeks.”

“What do I have-“

“Just don’t fucking betray us, that’s all. Remember that we let you live, and we didn’t hurt you for fun. We would’ve allied with your pack had they approached us reasonably.” He nodded and looked to Peter again.

“I’m sorry they took your leg. Really.” He turned and left the warehouse, uninterested in his guilt, disgusted by his pity.

“Do you have a home you can go back to, a job?” He nodded.

“No family, just me and my apartment. I’m a tree surgeon.” He nodded.

“My name’s Jake.” He shook his hand and entered his number into Derek’s phone when he asked.

“If I need you, I’ll call.” And with that, he let him go.

Melissa left her shift at the hospital and went to pick up groceries before heading home. She froze in her tracks when she saw Peter walking in the opposite direction. She gasped when she saw his leg.  
“Peter?!” He came to a stop and smiled that gentle, bitter smile.

“Melissa.” That well spoken voice, that tone, she felt repulsed that she was still a little attracted to him.

“What the hell happened to you?!”

“Rival pack.” She gasped.

“Oh my god- you didn’t come to the hospital, did you? I didn’t hear anything-“

“I’m fine. It’s healed.” She adjusted her bag on her shoulder and shook her head in disbelief.

“What are you gonna do? Have you researched prosthetics or..?”

“I’m getting help with it.” She sighed.

“If you need help, or advice about suppliers or anything - call me, ok?” He narrowed his eyes.

“Why would you help me?”

“Because I’m a nurse. Please look after yourself.” He suddenly felt inconceivably alone as she walked away.

Jackson was waiting for him outside the loft and he shook his head.  
“I can’t...I can’t today.”

“I’m not here for-“

“It doesn’t matter what you’re here for. You need to get some distance. Go home.”

“Don’t you dare!” Jackson shoved him backwards when he tried to push past him. He huffed angrily, but it was refreshing having someone not handle him as though he was broken, or weak. Jackson’s determined face pushed closer to his.

“Don’t you dare push me away right now. Not after all the shit we’ve been through. No.” He met his bright blue eyes and he was tearing up with anger.

“You’re the only man I’ve ever slept with, you’re the only person I’ve ever actually loved, I nearly had your fucking child, Peter. Don’t you dare.” He sighed, barrier broken down, and leant against the door so he could pull the incubus into a tight hug. Jackson squeezed him hard and composed himself.

“Let me order us takeout, and let me sleep here, I’ve missed you.” He kissed him desperately. Peter finally smiled.

“What?”

“You said you love me.” Jackson’s eyes flickered away and his cheeks burned. Peter pulled his chin upwards with his finger and kissed him again.

“Food - let’s go.”

Isaac was pleased to see Jackson and Peter getting along and laughing when he came home from school. It was a relief - he didn’t want any of the good things that any of them had to end. He realised as he thought it that he really felt the pack were his family, he loved them, even though he didn’t always like them, he desperately wanted them all to be safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed and I’ll be posting more updates soon!


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again @Little_Bites, I love the thoughtful feedback!  
> If any of you have any comments please let me know what you think :)

Scott cringed when he walked into his bedroom and saw his mother sat on the end of his bed waiting for him, arms crossed, furious expression on her face.

“Hi...?” He tried a hopeful smile, it didn’t work.

“How could you not tell me that you all got into a dreadful fight with another pack, Scott?! I thought now I knew about all of this that you’d keep me in the loop!!” He nodded.

“I know, I’m sorry, I just didn’t want you to worry. And it’s okay, we handled it, it’s done.”

“It’s done?! You handled it?! Peter got his leg ripped off!”

“You’ve been seeing Peter again?” She huffed in exasperation, both of them angry at each other for completely futile reasons.

“No, I bumped into him on the street and happened to notice that his leg wasn’t there anymore!” Scott sat down next to her.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. What happened to Peter is...horrible. But it’s really okay, we got through it. No one else got badly hurt.” He thought about having his abdomen torn open, and Oliver helping him hold his stomach together so it could heal. He swallowed. Melissa sighed and hugged him tightly.

“You tell me in future, okay? At least so you’ve got a nurse on standby if nothing else.” He promised he would and got ready for bed with a heavy heart. They all kept saying everything was ‘fine,’ but it was starting to feel like they were treading water. They could do it for a while, but at some point they were going to drown.

Sheriff Stilinski went with an officer to the hospital to interview a victim of a particularly vicious assault and bumped into Melissa.  
“Hi, how are you?” She smiled, but he could tell she was upset.

“Could you just wait outside the patient’s room for me for a sec? Won’t be a minute, thanks.” He dismissed the officer and turned back to her.

“Did you know the boys were involved in a fight with another pack?” He frowned and shook his head, Stiles hadn’t said anything.

“Is Scott hurt?”

“No, no he’s fine - at least I think he is, god knows he wouldn’t tell me if he wasn’t. I saw Peter Hale in the street the other day - he got his leg ripped off, Noah. His leg.” He cursed quietly and touched her arm gently.

“Did anyone else get hurt?” She shook her head.

“I’ll talk to Stiles. Maybe it’s time for everyone to get together and come to an agreement - they can’t expect to keep us in the dark about everything, not now we know.” She nodded.

“I’d appreciate that. I hate not knowing.” He agreed. She smiled at him suddenly.

“You on a health kick?” He chuckled bashfully.

“You look good - it’s paying off.” He shoved his elation and his worry down and headed to speak to the patient.

The man inside was curled up on his side. His head was bandaged where he had a particularly large gash from his forehead to his jaw, straight across his eye. His arms and midsection were covered in gauze and bandages too. He flinched when they slowly walked in.

“Mr Blundell? I’m Sheriff Stilinski, this is officer Hart. May we speak to you about what happened? Only if you feel ready.” The man nodded gently.

“Could you start from the beginning? Where were you, what were you doing?” He sat down in a chair next to the patient and tried to look gentle and supportive.

The man explained that he’d been leaving his girlfriend’s apartment, it was approximately one o’clock in the morning, they’d had a fight. It was quiet, and pitch black. The area outside her apartment block wasn’t well lit as the street lights were broken and needed repairing. He’d been asking the council for months to fix them as he was concerned for her safety. He headed down the quiet street, and a loud ‘thud’ made him jump. He looked around, shone the torch on his phone. He couldn’t see anything. He assumed it was perhaps a fox or a raccoon and continued to head home. It began to rain.

Blundell stopped speaking. The sheriff waited for a moment and then tilted his head gently.  
“Mr Blundell? What happened then?”

“It was....I didn’t hear anything. No footsteps, nothing, which is weird because I was on alert. They came out of nowhere. I was knocked down and they were on my back, pinning me to the floor.” He shifted several times, he looked terrified. The sheriff looked to Officer Hart and asked him to go and speak to the doctor about his injuries. He had a horrible suspicion that this was going to be a superhuman occurrence.

“You say ‘they?’ Was there more than one person, or are you unsure of their gender?” He shifted again.

“It’s alright. I know you’re afraid-“ He chuckled bitterly, he looked slightly deranged, the look in his wide eye spoke volumes. The sheriff leant forwards.

“I know that sometimes things happen here, things that people find very hard to explain. I have a very open mind, just tell me what you saw and we’ll go from there.” He swallowed.

“I promise, I’m not gonna call you crazy.” He gave him a knowing look and the patient began to twist his hands anxiously. He didn’t want to admit what he’d seen. He didn’t want him to think he was insane. He didn’t want him to call him a liar. He didn’t want him to laugh. The serious, honest look on the sheriff’s kind face was all that convinced him to speak.

“I’m fairly strong, I do various martial arts and fight training at the gym. I elbowed them in the face and it just gave me enough time to turn over.” He swallowed, beads of sweat had begun to appear on the uncovered section of his brow.

“I’ve never seen anyone that looks like that before.”

“How do you mean?”

“I think it was a guy...he had...fangs. I mean seriously, huge - they were huge, and sharp.” He nodded and wrote down. Blundell was surprised by his unshaken demeanour.

“Anything else distinctive?”

“His eyes were blue. Not like normal blue - it was like they were LED lights, they were so bright. They burned blue.” He jotted down the information.

“Can you describe his height, build, ethnicity, rough age?”

“He was...I don’t know...about my height I think. White guy, I don’t know his age - he had all this...hair on his face. But like...just like crazy sideburns, and his nose was weird.”

“Weird in what sense?”

“Like the top of it, the bridge of his nose was so wide.” He noted down and nodded. This just confirmed his suspicions.

“Hair colour?”

“It was too dark, I couldn’t tell.”

“So you managed to turn over, what happened next?”

“I couldn’t tell what he wanted, I asked him what the hell he wanted, but it was...I don’t know...” He trailed off, frowning, picking at his fingernails.

“It was..?” He sighed.

“It was like he was trying to...I don’t know...it was like he was trying to grope me or something. He kept moving his face towards my neck and trying to pin me down. I..I think he was trying to rape me.” His eyes cast downwards the whole time he spoke. It troubled Noah to not be able to reassure the man, but the truth wouldn’t have been any more comforting than his misunderstanding.

“How did you get away?”

“I just kept fighting, I fought so hard....he wasn’t a big guy, so I thought I’d be able to take him but fuck....he was so strong. I’ve never known anyone to be that strong. Or fast. He suddenly looked away, like he’d heard something, then he just slashed at me with these huge fucking fingernails that were like...claws, talons - I’m not exaggerating - and then ran away.” The sheriff patted his shoulder gently.

“I know this is impossible for you to wrap your mind around, I really do, but we’re going to get to the bottom of this. I’m just so sorry this happened to you sir. Please call me if you think of anything else that could be helpful.” He left him with his card and caught up with Hart.

The sheriff worried, as they drove back to the station, that there was a lot more going on with the wolves than he knew about. That was going to change.

Stiles yelped when he got out of the jeep that evening and his dad rushed over and grabbed him by the collar, yanking him over to his car and snapping at him to get in.

“What’s...going on..?” He asked worriedly as his dad took off quickly.

“We are going to pick up Melissa, and then we’re going to pay the Hales a visit. And you’re going to tell Scott right now to be there, with the Argents, as soon as possible.”

“Okay...” His father was furious, there was no use in protesting whatsoever. Scott sent back a frustrated emoji but his lack of argument told Stiles that he was going to do it.

“I’m just gonna..text Jordan.”

“What? Why?” He pulled a face when his dad looked at him.

“Oh for fuck’s sake, Stiles! He’s involved in this too?”

“Yeah...” He texted his crush and then Derek to warn him that everyone was about to descend on his apartment.

Derek had heard them coming up the stairs and opened the door, gesturing for them to come inside as soon as they arrived.

“What’s going on, sheriff?”

“I think it’s time for a group meeting. There’s been too much happening under my nose with you people thinking you can keep me in the dark. If you want me to help you when you need me to, you better be a lot more honest with me.” Stiles tensed when Derek visibly bristled with anger, but he nodded curtly and called the others to join them.

The sheriff shook his head angrily when he saw Peter come hobbling out on his crutches.  
“Were you there, while that was happening?” He turned to Stiles. He squirmed.

“No. Not during the fight. Derek asked me not to be.” His father rubbed his worried brow wearily and they waited for the others to arrive.

“Hi...” Parrish greeted his boss awkwardly when he walked in.

“Are you a wolf too?” He shook his head. The sheriff raised his eyebrows, demanding he continue. Jordan glanced at Derek who nodded slightly.

“Don’t ask his permission to tell me - you’re not in their Pack. What are you?” Stiles was pretty sure he heard Derek’s teeth grinding. Isaac put a calming hand over his arm. 

“I’m a Seraphim.”

“A what?”

“It’s some type of angel apparently, I don’t know. I only just found out.”

“How did you only just find out?”

“Long story to do with when Stiles and I were kidnapped.” The sheriff’s chest expanded and he turned back to Derek.

“That case didn’t go how we thought it did, did it?” He was practically shaking with fury. Derek shook his head. Scott and the others arrived, with Alan Deaton close behind.

“The blacksmiths were sorcerers, they kidnapped these two for trying to investigate if they really were the ones who killed Bret Talbot. They were. And if we hadn’t intervened, they’d both be dead.” His eyes were hard and cold, daring the sheriff to argue with that.

“Right. Okay....I am the sheriff of this god forsaken town, and you will not lie to me again about anything that is related to criminal activity, or my son. Do you understand me?” His voice was level, and not too loud, but it was the voice of an alpha, a voice that Stiles had never heard before, and it demanded respect. It took all of Derek’s power to reign in his animalistic instincts that wanted him to rise to the challenge. He had to pause and reason with himself for a moment, the sheriff was not challenging his power, despite the fact he was trying to exert control in his space. He wasn’t challenging him to a fight. A fight was not necessary. Derek exhaled his anger and nodded.

“Understood.” Everybody sagged a little at the relief of the tension in the room. “I hope you can see that we kept you and Melissa in the dark to try and stop you getting involved. We don’t want any humans hurt, that’s the whole point.”

“I do see that, I do. But humans are getting hurt. And, Melissa I think I speak for us both when I say that we can’t keep going out of our minds with worry not knowing what’s happening to our kids. The communication between all of us-“ he gestured around the room, “has got to improve. It can’t carry on the way it has.” Derek nodded.

“I agree. In fact, there’s a lot here that needs to change. I was just going to speak about this with my pack but..seeing as you’re all here.” They gathered a little closer to Derek.

“The surrounding packs are encroaching on our territory. We fought off that one who happened to be particularly murderous...but there will be more soon. And we don’t know if they’ll respond to cooperation or not.”

“So whats your plan?” The sheriff asked, wary of an answer that would involve more conflict.

“We can’t fight them all. Quite frankly, I don’t want to, either. I’ve been working the past couple of weeks to try and find out what I can about the packs and their leaders. There are a couple of red flags...but there are two I plan to reach out to. Try to create some sort of alliance.” Peter snorted pessimistically. Derek glared at him.

“What? Your mother could barely create any alliances over her time as leader, how do you think you’re going to?” Derek growled at him viciously, forcing him to be quiet and both the humans in the room less acquainted with him to flinch back.

“I am going to try, that’s all I can do. If they don’t respond well, we haven’t lost anything. If they do, we will have become much stronger very suddenly.”

“Unless they decide to attack us because they think we’re weak.” Peter chimed in again. Derek was about to react when the door opened and Jake walked in tentatively.

“Sorry I’m late.”

“That’s okay. To those that don’t know, Jake is our newest pack member, he joined us after the fight.” The sheriff gestured.

“Did they turn you?” Jake shook his head quickly and explained the situation.

“I know you’re angry right now...but you have got to stop accusing us of hurting people at the first opportunity we get.” Derek said with a slight growl under his words. The sheriff nodded his apology.

“So how does reaching out to the other alphas work?” He asked.

Deaton explained that he would contact them on the Pack’s behalf and they’d arrange a meet. If it went well, both packs would be stronger. They would call on each other during times of need, and it was, in theory a very good idea.

“Do you think they’re going to react well to- Jackson? What are you doing here?”

“I’m an incubus.” The sheriff’s eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head when he tucked himself against Peter’s side.

“Oh for the love of- what is it with you people and screwing teenagers?”

“I asked the same thing, it’s actually quite understandable.” Parrish mumbled with a quick glance to Stiles who flushed embarrassingly.

“Anyway, my point was- how do you think these other packs are going to react to you having an angel and whatever Jackson is with you? As well as a bunch of humans.” He gestured around. Deaton nodded.

“That’s going to be the challenge, convincing them that you’re not a threat just because the set up is...unconventional.” He nodded, too tired and stressed to argue any more.

“And when they call on you because they’ve got into a fight? What if their reason for getting into it isn’t a good one?”

“If they’re completely unreasonable, they won’t accept the alliance in the first place. If I think they have seriously misjudged and are putting us in danger for no good reason, I’ll break the alliance and face the consequences.” He nodded. Melissa was pale with worry, she kept looking at Scott nervously. He hated it.

He explained what had happened to Dan Blundell. The concern on Derek’s face was alarming. The sheriff asked him why his eyes would be blue when theirs were red and yellow. He explained it was because the wolf was an omega, and asked Jake to shift so he could see.  
“I didn’t know about this. We’ve got to go scout the area. Isaac, Scott, Jake, you’re all with me. Let’s go.” Melissa stopped herself when she reached out for her son as they left suddenly. Her eyes threatened to spill over with fear and she distracted herself by approaching Peter hesitantly, avoiding looking at Jackson who was apparently his very young new plaything, and gave him a sheet of paper.  
“I did some research into prosthetics. There are some really solid possibilities, but it’s all about budget, really.” He thanked her and she quickly turned to leave.

“Melissa-“

“I just need to go home, Noah. I can’t...deal with all this.” She rushed away before he could do anything to try and comfort her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Hope you enjoyed ^_^


	24. Chapter 24

The four wolves scouted the area the sheriff had directed them to. Jake picked up a very faint scent which led up to a rooftop overlooking the alleyway behind the girlfriend’s apartment building, but due to the rainfall, the scent was obscured and they were forced to give up. Derek decided to wait around the area and hope the stranger wolf appeared again.

“I’ll wait with you.” Isaac suggested, Scott agreed.

“You two have school in the morning - go home, sleep.” Derek ordered, and pulled Isaac against him for a hard kiss that left him breathless before pushing him back gently. Isaac huffed his frustration and left reluctantly with his friend.

“Want my help?” Jake offered. Derek shrugged.

“Okay, I’ll scout round town and see if I can get anything. If he’s alone, he probably doesn’t know this is your territory.”

“Be careful.” Derek watched him leave warily. He was not happy with this situation at all.

Jackson curled up on Peter’s chest and traced shapes against his skin. Peter kissed his head.  
“What do you think you’re going to do about the prosthetic?”

“Melissa found some good ones...it’s just a case of getting the money together.”

“You guys don’t seem to have issues in that area.”

“We don’t. But I’m not asking Derek to use the family money for it.” Jackson stilled slightly.

“Peter, it’s your leg-“

“I can’t explain it to you.” Jackson heard his heart thumping harder, he was wound up. He sat up and leant over him, planting a deep kiss on his mouth, licking at his tongue.

“Please.” Peter’s pupils were blown wide - guilt nagged at Jackson when he realised he was using his overpowering sexuality to manipulate his partner, but he didn’t know how else to encourage Peter to open up. He couldn’t bear the thought of him becoming embittered and reclusive. Peter sighed and kissed him again.

“I already feel like....like I’m less than I was. I can’t fight anymore. I’m living with my nephew. I can’t fuck you the way I used to. I’m a burden on the Pack now. I...cannot go to Derek and ask him for all that money, it’s so much and it won’t fix me. It won’t make me what I was.” Jackson blinked back the moisture in his eyes and planted another kiss on his lips.

“I don’t think you’re less than you were-“ Peter looked away.

“Listen to me. Look at me.” He met his eyes once more.

“Don’t mix up your own sadness and insecurity with my feelings for you. I hate that this happened to you, but I don’t see you as less than you were. I can’t stand most people, Peter. Most people irritate me, bore me, and most of the time I feel like I’m surrounded by idiots.” Peter chuckled quietly.

“I love you. You never bore me. You turn me on so fucking much..” He traced a hand down to his hips.

“It takes one hell of a person to do that to me. Getting injured hasn’t changed that.” Peter pulled him down for a kiss, pulling his leg over his hips so he was straddling him. Jackson was hard in less than a minute and grinding against Peter. He did a good job of making him feel whole again.

Isaac lied in Derek’s bed, worrying about him. He wanted to be surrounded by his smell. He heard Peter and Jackson and rolled onto his stomach. He didn’t want to listen to them right then. He felt like he and Derek hadn’t slept together in ages. His arousal crept up on him slowly, hearing their cries and moans of pleasure and the bed thudding against the wall, and he couldn’t help but push his boxers down and spit into his hands. He touched himself for a while before teasing at his entrance with his fingers.  
He climaxed shortly before they did, and cleaned himself up quickly, feeling guilty for enjoying listening to them. He suddenly wondered if either of them ever touched themselves listening to he and Derek, and then shoved the thought out of his head. He didn’t want to go there. He shouldn’t go there.

Stiles woke up on Saturday morning with a pounding heart, he was so aroused from the dream he’d had. He touched himself desperately, teasing a finger at his ass as he did so, imagining it was Jordan touching him. Jordan whose body he’d rubbed sunscreen into, Jordan who had kissed him and had held his waist and pretended to be his boyfriend-

“Hi Stiles, your dad- oh-SORRY!!!” Stiles nearly had a heart attack when Jordan walked into his room - after knocking - but not waiting for a response. He covered himself with the duvet, but not quickly enough for Jordan to have missed what he was doing. He cursed loudly and wiped his hands, waiting a few moments to try and compose himself before he spoke to the man who had quickly shut himself back outside the bedroom.

“What’s up, Jordan?” He cursed again when he heard the shaking of laughter in the other man’s voice.

“I’m so sorry, your dad let me in on his way to the station and said you were studying or something, I didn’t think you’d be-“

“It’s fine! What do you want?” He cringed at the shrill sound of his vice. 

“Can I come in yet?” Stiles sighed.

“Sure.” Jordan walked in tentatively, huge grin on his face.

“You don’t have to look so fucking amused.” He chuckled and sat in Stiles’ chair.

“But it’s amusing. Come on, if you had caught me doing that you’d be laughing.”

“No I wouldn’t I would have run away screaming ‘I’m sorry, I’m sorry!’” Jordan laughed and let his eyes wander slightly over Stiles bare torso. His skin looked so soft, he wondered how it would feel under his fingers and lips-

“Why did you come over?”

“To ask you to help me practise my...whatever..angel thing..with me.”

“Okay, sure just...go wait outside, please? And frickin’ text me next time.” Jordan left, laughing, a very flustered Stiles to quickly get dressed and join him.

“So, do you try.....that...often?” Stiles made an anguished sound into his hands when Parrish asked the question as he drove them out to the woods.

“Jordan-“

“I’m genuinely curious! I’m not teasing you, I swear. I’ve never tried it.” Stiles scratched his head and shrugged, wanting to be mature enough to have the conversation but struggling to not sound like an embarrassed teenager.

“You haven’t? It’s..good.” Jordan nodded, eyes fixed on the road when Stiles looked at him.

“I mean...so you said you might want to go out with me when I’m eighteen...have you gone out with a guy before?” Jordan shook his head casually. Stiles’ gut twisted and he looked out the window.

“Is that a problem for you?” Jordan asked with a chuckle. Stiles shook his head and smiled.

“I just don’t get it. Why me, I mean..”

“You’ll come to realise how attractive you are very soon and then you’ll be an asshole and I won’t like you anymore.” He laughed, swatted Jordan’s arm and relaxed back into the seat.

“So, have you tried anything with guys before?” Stiles shook his head.

“I don’t get it either.” They smiled at one another and continued the rest of the drive in happy, albeit slightly tense silence.

Stiles pulled a face when they arrived and Jordan pulled two large duffel bags out of his trunk.  
“Are we practising or burying people?” He grunted as he helped carry one up into the clearing. Jordan laughed.

“I’ve discovered a few new things, and got better at using fire.”

“Okay...you don’t have anything here to make a fire.” Jordan grinned and gestured to him to come closer. He turned his palm upwards and concentrated, it took about a minute, but suddenly a flame burst out of his palm, flickered wildly, then steadied itself. Stiles gaped at him.

“You can just make it now?! Fuck, that’s amazing!” Jordan grinned and clapped his palms together to extinguish it.

“I’ve found I can manipulate other things, too.” He tossed a baseball to Stiles and instructed him to back off a way and then throw it as hard as he could.

Stiles screamed in disbelief when Jordan raised his hand and the ball stopped in mid-air.

“This is insane!!” He was on a high, showing off for Stiles who was so unfashionably excited, it gave him more power, it encouraged him to go further.

So when, an hour later after they’d wound one another up exponentially after each successful experiment, he managed to pull Stiles off of the ground from 50 feet away, they were both so excited that they didn’t initially notice the ground shaking. Jordan suddenly retracted and Stiles dropped to the ground and then gaped at him.

“What’s happening?! What are you doing?!”

“I don’t- I don’t know what’s happening, I don’t know how to stop it! I think it’s my fault!” Stiles rushed over to him.

“You need to stop panicking, focus. Calm down.” He lowered his voice, Jordan tried his best but the ground was shaking so hard it was difficult to stay on their feet. Stiles watched him struggle and realised it wasn’t working. He had to do something. Fast.  
Jordan stilled when Stiles yanked him close by his shirt and kissed him. His soft smell filled his nose, the heat came off his body, and Jordan couldn’t think anymore.

Derek and Jake caught up in the alley, both aghast. Car alarms screeched, the windows in most buildings had shattered, cracks had opened up in the walls of every structure, people were slowly emerging from their hiding places looking utterly distraught.  
“That was crazy! I’ve not been in one that bad before.” Jake exclaimed breathlessly.

“Me neither....I can’t remember us ever having one here...”

Stiles broke away when he felt the ground suddenly still, Jordan still looked stunned for a moment and then the devastation of what had happened bloomed on his face.  
“Fuck...Stiles...what have I done?”


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone! I hope you all had a lovely time, sorry for the delay in updating I’ve been so busy!
> 
> And happy new year to you all in case I don’t post again before then! Xx

Jordan cursed when they drove into town and saw the mess before them. He sprang into action helping the emergency services and Stiles was left looking at the destruction in sheer horror. He knew they had to tell Deaton and Derek, but the thought of what they might do to Jordan made him push that aside and try to help where he could, after calling his dad to make sure he was safe.

That evening, Derek had the news broken to him and he was furious. He had Jordan pinned to the wall in seconds and was roaring in his face.  
“Are you sure it was you?! Are you sure?!” Jordan flinched.

“No! I don’t know, I just don’t know!”

“Derek- I think Jordan’s struggle to find his powers has come from him having too much control. I cannot envision him losing it in such a fashion.” Alan reasoned with him calmly.

“Was it something to do with you? What were you two doing? Were you fucking?” Derek’s calloused questions made both fall men silent until he growled viciously.

“No! We were just practising and yeah, we were excited that it was going so well but the earthquake came out of nowhere!” Stiles shouted in a panicked voice.

“What else have you learnt to do, Jordan?” The vet asked gently and Jordan explained about all the new developments.

“While these are highly powerful forces you’re learning to control - causing such a large magnitude earthquake over such a distance is...something else altogether. Derek, I truly believe this was either purely a meteorological incident, or there is something out there that is far more powerful than anything we’ve encountered so far.” Derek roared his frustration and punched the wall, breaking his hand and sending concrete flying everywhere. Isaac approaches him cautiously and he let him set his fist back into the correct position so it could heal properly and rubbed his shoulder gently, watching the anger disappear.

“Do not practise without Deaton or myself again. I’ll let you know what we find out.” Parrish left, utterly devastated, and simply muttered an apology in Stiles’ direction as they parted ways.

Stiles was walking back to the jeep, he’d left it parked about twenty minutes from the loft. The area was quiet after the chaos of the day. He paused to look around. He felt very, very uneasy. He’d never really felt unsafe walking through the town before. His phone vibrated and made him jump so hard he dropped it. He picked it up, cursed himself for being so stupid and read the text from Scott.

A huge blow to his back sent him sprawling on the ground, scraping his face. Panic instantly kicked in and he tried to turn over, but his arms and legs were pinned down by someone much, mc stronger than him.

“Wait! Wait!” He shouted. The person on him stilled briefly.

“Do you know this is the Hale territory? The alpha is looking for you.” The wolf stilled further.

“Look, I don’t know who you are, how long you’ve been a wolf, or if you have a pack, but -agh- trust me, talk to the alpha- he won’t kill you!” Stiles shouted the last bit as the wolf yanked his head upwards by his hair.

“Take me to him.” The voice of a man, a very gravelly voice. Stiles grunted in pain and nodded.

“I can call him? ask him to meet us somewhere.” The wolf’s claws bared over his throat.

“Test me you don’t want to go to his place holding me hostage, not enough ways out if things go south.” Stiles wasn’t sure when he’d become so good in these situations, he suddenly felt very tired.

“Fine. Call him- tell him to meet us alone, right here.” Stiles sighed and nodded as he handed him his phone, knee still pushing painfully into his back, claws poised over his throat and breath hot on his neck.

Derek was there, with Isaac, in just a couple of minutes. The wolf pulled Stiles to his feet and against his chest, claws still ready to slice through his throat if necessary.  
“What do you want here?”

“I didn’t know this was your territory.”

“Okay. You attacked a human, why?”

“I wanted to turn him. I was weak and injured - he caught me by surprise, managed to fight me off. So he ended up more hurt than if I’d turned him. I wanted to start a pack.”

“You’re not in one already? Why?”

“I don’t know who turned me, some randomer in Seattle who never reached out afterwards. I’ve been figuring this all out on my own ever since.” Derek nodded and relaxed somewhat.

“You can let Stiles go now.” The man shifted hesitantly. Derek raised an eyebrow. He released him slowly. Stiles gingerly stepped away and turned to look at his captor. He was tall, in his forties perhaps, straight silver shoulder length hair, luminous orange eyes that turned to bright silver when he shifted back.

“Sorry about that.” He apologised to Stiles, his voice was gravelly and deep. Stiles waved a dismissive hand. He’d become very forgiving of people almost killing him, too.

“I’m sure if you ended up here you’ve crossed paths with the packs that surround us. Things are tense out here.” The man nodded.

“If you want to join us, you’re welcome. If you don’t - leave my territory and don’t come back.” The man nodded, evaluated the situation cautiously.

“How many members in your pack?”

“...eleven.” Stiles’ face brightened when he realised Derek had counted him in the numbers. The man nodded then glanced towards Stiles.

“And how many of those are human? I’ve never heard of that before.” Derek sighed.

“Four.” His eyebrows raised.

“It’s unconventional, but that’s why it works, and is less violent than usual.” He nodded.

“Okay. I’m in, thank you for not killing me I guess.”

Derek chuckled and shook his hand.

“My name is Derek. This is Isaac, and Stiles.”

“Warren.” Derek asked him where he was living. Turns out, for the time being, he was living out of motels. He’d find a cheap apartment in town, he said. They parted ways, agreeing to meet the following day with everyone else to introduce him.

Stiles curled up in his bed that night and searched desperately through the local news. There was no story by the time he fell asleep confirming wether or not the earthquake had been meteorological.

Everyone received Warren well, his appearance and manner - when he wasn’t in fighting mode - was relaxed and easy, he was tough to be suspicious of. Alan arrived late, brandishing the newspaper and articles he’d found online, confirming that the quake had been natural, there was nothing suspect or strange about it except for the fact they hadn’t had such a bad one in the area for many years. Jordan burst into tears he was so relived, the sheriff squeezed his arm kindly.

“You’re not that powerful just yet, kid.” Jordan laughed shakily and smiled gently at Stiles who was nearly in tears himself.

“So...what are you?” Warren asked, and everyone looked at Derek.

“We think Jordan is a seraphim.” Warren’s eyebrows darted upwards.

“Woah. Okay.”

“You’ve encountered one before?” Jordan asked, a desperate lilt to his voice. He nodded.

“Once. She was killed, but she was so powerful- I met her in France...she killed a lot of people. On purpose though, I think the power went to her head.” Jordan’s eyes cast downwards with sadness. Warren asked if there was anything else he should know about. Peter cleared his throat and explained about Jackson. Warren began admiring him curiously, but then noticed the possessive stance Peter was accidentally taking and averted his eyes quickly. He didn’t want to annoy anyone in his new pack before he even got the chance to settle down. He needed this to work out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed, please do let me know your thoughts!


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @Little_bites I’m so sorry this took me so long! :(  
> Hope you enjoy!

Derek met his newest pack member at the warehouse. Warren was already there waiting and greeted him with the easy smile they’d all begun to recognise over the past week since meeting him.  
“Okay, let’s see what you’ve got.” They both shifted on their way inside and began to train together, Derek needed him to be good at hand to hand combat. He wasn’t bad, but inexperienced as he was fighting wolves, against an alpha he was easily beaten. Derek helped him change that. He had a focus and determination about him that Derek respected, and by the end of the day he’d managed to pin Derek on the ground on his back twice. He helped him to his feet with a wide smile and thanked him.

“You did well, I’m glad to have you in my pack. Go get some rest.” He smiled.

“No rest for the wicked, I’m performing at a bar in town tonight.” Derek raised an eyebrow as he took a drink of water and Warren explained that since he’d been on the road he’d taken his music hobby to bars and clubs, it earned him the money he needed to live on, and prevented him from dipping into his savings.

“If you or any of the others want to, you should come down. Thanks again for today!”

That evening, most of the Pack turned out - at Derek’s request - to see Warren play. He was surprisingly good, his gravelly voice suited singing and he had the small but busy club captivated seemingly effortlessly. They all had fun together, and Stiles was somewhat envious of his skill. He’d always loved music, but hadn’t quite summoned the bravery to just give it a shot himself.

Warren was pleased to see them all there and joined them after he’d finished his set. They had their first fun, lighthearted evening together in what felt like forever. Stiles even ended up agreeing to take guitar lessons from him. Derek began to feel like he’d finally made a good decision that had benefited his pack.

Peter disappeared the following day. Everyone was concerned until Scott eventually found Jackson at school and asked him what was happening.  
“Oh, he’s gone to see some specialist doctor in London about his leg, he didn’t tell Derek?” After that, everyone was off high alert again - Derek was not happy he’d found the money himself and gone without saying or allowing him to help. He still felt completely responsible for the injury and wanted to help Peter get some semblance of normality back in his life.

A few days later, Deaton arranged a meet with the alpha of one of their neighbouring packs. Derek wasn’t quite expecting the tiny female alpha who showed up to meet them.  
“Alan, how are you?”

“Very well thank you. Casey, this is Derek Hale, Derek this Casey Read.” They shook hands politely.

“I hear you have something of an unconventional set up, Derek.” While she was tiny - no more than five feet tall - her eyes and voice were sharp and Derek knew for her to have become an alpha of such a strong pack, she must be tough.

“Yes, we have humans on our side, two hunters, a banshee, an incubus and a seraph.” One of her manicured brows twitched slightly. Her lips thinned.

“I understand that would be a concern for you, but it honestly makes us stronger. We have the help of our local police force, Jordan - the seraph - is a deputy, and the sheriff is also working with us to maintain the peace. That’s all we want - we don’t want unruly or unnecessary fighting.” She nodded thoughtfully.

“Glad to hear - few alphas feel that way. I trust you can fight, if necessary, however? I heard your pack took down Molly’s?” Derek nodded.

“I tried to make an alliance with her once, years ago. Needless to say it didn’t go well, she was hostile to everyone, even her own.” Derek agreed quietly.

“I can’t risk the safety of my pack by being hasty. I suggest we allow everyone to meet each other, I need to see that your seraph isn’t going to be a problem. You and I will, of course, agree to keep our pack members in line whilst that happens?”

“I appreciate that, I suspected you would want to see the others.” He assured her that his pack would not be hostile towards hers. She smiled.

“Good to meet you Derek. Sunday works for me, Alan has my number. If all goes well I would very much like to create an alliance with you.” Derek thanked her and left with the emissary, feeling like finally something could be going his way. Deaton had high hopes too, his respect for Derek as an alpha hadn’t been particularly high up until that point, but he felt Derek was finally making progress, and acting more like his mother had than Peter.

The rest of the pack, however, were not so thrilled by the idea of facing a pack almost twice their size.  
“How do we know they don’t just plan to lure us in pretending to be friendly and then take us out?” Scott asked worriedly.

“We don’t.”

“Casey has been a very reasonable alpha for many years now, I truly don’t think that is her intention.” Deaton tried to calm the situation.

“I think her intention is to outnumber you guys so they can kill Jordan before he becomes a threat to them.” Stiles snapped defensively, body tense with stress. The sheriff agreed. Jordan just looked pale with worry.

“They also might be planning to take Jackson from you and use him as a weapon.” Warren suggested grimly, causing the teen to look panic-stricken.

“Okay-“

“What if she just plans on killing you and absorbing all of us into her pack and expanding her territory?!” Isaac said in a shrill voice.

“Enough!” Derek shouted, firmly but calm, everyone quietened.

“I know this is a risk, and a concern, but if I - or Deaton - thought for a second that she had poor intentions I would not put anyone here in harm’s way. Do you trust me on that?” He looked around the room, everyone eventually nodded, they did, they really did.

“The issue with territory is becoming worse every day. We took out Molly’s pack and lost Oliver and Peter’s leg. We can’t fight another pack like that how we are right now. We will lose. We need to make an alliance, and Casey is the best place to start. We have to try.” A murmur of agreement and understanding reverberated around the room.

“They don’t know that Jordan has not just discovered his abilities - for all they know, you could smite an entire city in one fell swoop. They’re the ones risking everything by meeting us.” Stiles sagged a little with relief.

“The most important thing - and I cannot stress this enough - is that we all treat them civilly. If anyone shows any hostility it could cause a fight. We can’t afford that. That also means that if one of theirs is hostile - you do not overreact. Under any circumstances. Do I make myself clear?” Deaton nodded supportively, Derek sounded and looked like a true alpha then more than he ever had. Everyone in the room agreed.

“Jackson, when is Peter due back?” The teen shrugged, misery crossing his face.

“He texted me yesterday saying he was fine. He hasn’t replied to mine asking when he’d be back yet.” Derek nodded.

“Okay, anyone have any questions?” Melissa piped up.

“If a fight does break out? What happens?”

“You, the sheriff, Stiles, Jackson and Jordan all get in the nearest car and you get the hell away from us.” She nodded, not satisfied with the answer. Jordan didn’t say anything, but in his head, he knew he had no intention of doing that.

The meeting was arranged, they’d meet in the forest between their two territories early Sunday morning. It was happening, and there was no way out.

Peter still had yet to return from England, which Derek was angry about, but he was determined to ensure the meet went smoothly.

Everyone arrived, they were early, but Casey’s pack were earlier. Derek smiled politely.  
“Casey.”

“Derek, how are you?” Civil but clearly tense, she smiled and came forwards to shake his hand, eyes scanning behind him - Derek was doing the same and was concerned by the sight of the very well organised, athletic-looking group of wolves before him, standing in a strategically placed pattern.

“Your pack is...impressive.”

“And yours is quite curious. Will you introduce me to everyone?” Derek nodded and she gestured for her pack to remain still while she walked towards Derek’s allies. She shook their hands and smiled, she paused when she reached Jackson.

“You’re the incubus?” He nodded, eyes darting up to Derek’s briefly. She scanned his face and tentatively leant forwards.

“Would you mind if I caught your scent? I promise I won’t hurt you, I’m just curious.” He agreed quietly and she asked him to bend so she could sniff at the base of his neck. She retreated quickly.

“Oh my, yes that’s rather powerful.” Jackson flushed and she smiled.

“You’re very sweet, Jackson, you could be a very strong asset to your pack if you so wished.” He hadn’t thought about that, and she was pleased by the thoughtful expression that crossed his features.

She was quite taken with Lydia and spent time asking her questions about the voices she heard and things she saw. She was fascinated.

“And this is Jordan, the seraph.” She shook his hand slowly, scanning his face.

“Fascinating...you would never know.” Jordan was slightly uncomfortable having someone examine him so closely and looked to Stiles involuntarily for reassurance. He looked terrified but nodded and offered a small smile.

“You must have excellent self control.” It was more a question than a compliment and Deaton intervened.

“He does, it’s quite remarkable. I believe Jordan’s time as a soldier and in law enforcement has only reinforced that trait, he has very strong morals - I have no concerns whatsoever about him going off the rails.” Casey nodded, the line of her shoulders relaxed somewhat.

“Well that’s good to hear.” She stared at him thoughtfully for a further minute or so before retreating back towards the area between the two tense groups.

“I would like to introduce you to everyone.” She went through and did the same for Derek. She had nine male wolves ranging from seventeen to forty-two years old, and seven females ranging from nineteen to thirty-five. There was a particularly athletic male called Jack who she explained was in charge of their training, both hand to hand combat and weapons. They had group sessions several times a week, therefore they were all highly skilled fighters. The youngest female, Gila, had an unusual ability for perception - she wasn’t quite psychic, or telepathic - but she was very close, and when she shook Derek’s hand she held on to it for a few minutes and closed her eyes. She smiled at him brightly afterwards and he knew that that would reassure Casey of his character and honest intentions. One of the males, called Rex, seemed very fidgety - Casey explained that he had been turned less than a couple of weeks before by a rogue wolf and she had taken him in, he was a little unstable and still learning to control himself. Derek didn’t shake his hand because of the pained look on the beta’s face, but he assured him kindly that it would get better and he was doing brilliantly.

“Perhaps you should each have a moment to discuss with your packs?” Deaton suggested, both alphas agreed and the two groups distanced themselves to discuss the matter.

“What does everyone think?” Derek asked quietly.

“I’ve got a bad feeling.” Jordan admitted worriedly.

“It’s a good plan, and she seems nice.” Scott chimed in.

“I think...we should give it a shot.”

“They haven’t done anything hostile, I think there are worse people you could make an alliance with.” Chris agreed.

Derek looked to Isaac who offered a very small supportive smile, with worried eyes above it. He squeezed his hand gently and turned back to Deaton who was waiting for the packs to finish talking in the middle. Casey turned towards them.

“I trust Alan’s word. I also think our leadership tactics are very compatible, Derek. I do, however, have some conditions - and I don’t think you’re going to be very happy.” He gestured for her to explain.

“I think you have a strong bond between you all, I think you’re loyal, but I don’t think you’ve entirely found your feet as a pack just yet-“ Isaac saw Derek’s back tense and he swallowed nervously. “I need to know that I have a strong ally to call upon if need be, and that you can defend yourself properly against threats and don’t need us every time you get into trouble.” Derek remained impassive on his face, but he was beginning to feel insulted, and his pack were struggling more than he was to keep their cool.

“Therefore, I would like Jack to help train you all.” Derek inhaled deeply and everyone tensed - waiting for a growl or a roar or anything that would start a fight. He exhaled and cleared his throat.

“I would appreciate Jack’s help.” She smiled.

“Thank you.”

“Is there anything else?”

“I would also like to know about your relationships within the pack. Are any of you romantically attached to one another?” Derek nodded and explained who was with who. She hummed thoughtfully.

“I have met Peter once before, years ago - I cannot imagine that he would be happy with us teaching Jackson to harness his power?” Derek glanced at Jackson who looked afraid.

“That is something we would need to discuss with Jackson and Peter. I won’t make that kind of decision for them, it’s not my place.” She nodded understandingly, unhappy, but reasonable.

“I understand. Well, Derek - we are all in agreement that an alliance is a good idea. Are you?” He glanced back to his pack and smiled at her.

“Yes. Definitely.” They shook hands and the packs were then allowed to mingle. They were all very cautious of each other, and Rex stayed back by himself, not trusting himself to not ruin everything. Scott introduced himself to him quietly and assured him that he’d be in total control in no time, with a pack like that surrounding him, he had all the support he needed. The man was grateful for his kindness and he thanked him with a smile.

Chris and Allison got talking to Jack about weapons, they gelled immediately. Gila made a beeline for Lydia and, while she frightened the redhead a little, her perceptive nature meant Lydia couldn’t hide anything from her. She hadn’t yet met one person whom she wasn’t able to hide from, and it was a tremendous relief.

It all seemed to be going rather well.

Isaac left Derek’s bedroom that evening to get a glass of water and stilled when he saw Jackson on the couch.

“You’re still here?”

“Peter said he’d be home soon, so....” He trailed off with a shrug. Isaac perched on the arm of the couch.

“If it was Derek, I’d be waiting, too.” He offered him a quick twitch of his mouth that was almost a smile.

“What do you think about Casey wanting me to ‘harness my power’ or whatever?” Isaac scratched his neck awkwardly. He wasn’t entirely comfortable helping make decisions that would affect the entire pack without any of them there.

“Well...I think you and Peter have to be on the same page, and I think you shouldn’t make the decision lightly, whatever you decide to do.” Jackson nodded and then they both heard a key in the lock and Jackson jumped off the couch with al the speed of a wolf and rushed towards the door. Peter let himself in and chuckled when Jackson threw himself at him.

“Well, hi.” He kissed his neck fondly and rubbed his back.

“What happened? How’d it go?”

Derek appeared in the doorway and flicked on the lights.  
“Peter. How are you?” Peter rolled up the leg of his jeans to reveal an intricate prosthetic, a deceptively strong, delicate framework of metal that was constructed to form the shape of a real leg.

“That’s...actually...insanely cool.” Isaac mumbled as he looked at it.

“I’ve never seen anything like it.” Derek commented with a clear question in his voice. Peter shrugged and finally shut the door behind him and dropped his bag.

“I let a very talented vet who is being suppressed by the global medical community do a little experiment on me. Seems to have taken well.” Derek rubbed his eyes tensely.

“It’s fine, don’t worry. It’s way better than any prosthetic I could’ve got, and he’s seriously a genius. Not to mention he was so desperate to perform the surgery on someone that he wouldn’t take any money from me, so I just had to pay for travel and my hotel.” Derek sighed guiltily.

“So how’d he do it?”

“Honestly, a lot of it went over my head - all I know is I’ve got a course of useless antibiotics to take to prevent infection, and pain meds which I also don’t need because it’s already healed itself up. It’s all...hooked up to my brain....just got to learn to use it. When I first stood up I fell over, it’s weird, but it’ll work. I know it will.” Derek squeezed his shoulder.

“I’m glad.” Peter nodded and limped into the bathroom for a shower.

“So...are you gonna tell him now..or..?” Isaac asked. Derek shook his head.

“Let him get some rest, we can talk tomorrow.”

Derek ducked to avoid the mug of steaming hot coffee that hurtled towards his head.  
“You did WHAT?!” He opened his mouth to speak and Peter continued shouting.

“Okay, can I speak now? Trust me, it’s the right thing to do. I’m sorry you weren’t there but it was important and I couldn’t ask her to wait an indefinite amount of time for an answer.”

“If you had picked up a goddamn phone yourself and asked me when I’d be back I would’ve told you! You should’ve waited for me!” Derek sighed.

“I’m sorry, but I couldn’t keep them waiting. It would’ve looked like we weren’t sure, and they already think we’re not completely together as it is.” Peter huffed and shifted back.

“Yeah I’m sure they think all kinds of things about us.”

“Tomorrow, some of us going to train with them. You can meet everybody then, and get a feel for them yourself. They want us on their side, Peter. It’s a good call.” Peter was not convinced. Not at all.


End file.
